Project Moonbeam
by Kody Wright
Summary: Dr Carter (Quantum Mirror) returns using the Gate but ends up in 1980 and is given a new name and new life. A year later she meets Jack O'Neill as a young captain and a falls in love and a romance follows. She is forced to leave him and discovers she's pregnant. 25 years later Jack finds his adult child who soon discovers there was more to her late mother than she realized.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **1980**

In a warehouse the Stargate stood in a large crate simply waiting for the future. Without warning a wormhole established that blew off the sides of the crate and shattered the wood. Through the event horizon a figure emerged and fell hard onto the cement floor beneath. She wore green BDU's but had no rank insignia. Her blonde hair was cut short and powdered with dust and dirt. Her face was covered in grey dust and caked on blood stream down one cheek. Her uniform was also dirty and torn. She appeared to have been through a battle. Guards ran into see the disturbance and found her sitting on the floor with a defeated look upon her face.

She raised her hands and simply stated, "Don't shoot. I'm unarmed."

The guard demanded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Samantha Carter. I need to speak to General Hammond of your SGC." she told them hands raised.

"Who?" the guard huffed.

She then asked, "What year is it?"

"It's nineteen eighty." he barked. "What kind of question is that?"

She exhaled deep and shook her head, "I went too far back."

A short time later she found herself sitting in a secure room upon being given a clean blue jumpsuit, a shower and some food. Into the room a tall clean shaven, dark haired man dressed in a blue uniform and sporting a General's rank walked in to see her.

"Dr. Carter?" he asked upon taking a seat across from her.

She smiled slightly, "Sir."

"I'm General Howard. You claim you are from another reality?" he asked.

"I am," she nodded. "I came to your reality once before but that hasn't happened yet. It won't happen for some time." she tried to explained.

He stated, "I was told you claim that you came here through the ring, from another reality and from a future time. Your version of earth was invaded by killer machines. Is that correct?"

"It is General," she gave a nod. "The entire galaxy fell. There isn't anything left. Going back is a death sentence."

"I see." he stated. "We don't have the ability to use that ring. Sending you back is not an option."

"I can't help you start it up. It would mess up your reality and your future." she explained. "I'm stuck here and I have nowhere to go."

The General removed a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it over to her, "Your new life!"

She took the paper read it off. "Lieutenant Stephanie Converse?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would to keep your initials the same."

"I appreciate that," she gave a nod. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"I'm not doing anything with you. You are a refugee if what you said is true and you need a new life. I'm offering you a commission in the Air Force and you can take any additional education you wish. I'm giving you a clean slate. And I don't want you any where's near that thing you came here from…Lieutenant Converse."

"You mean start a new life and new career?" she asked.

"As long as you are not near that ring." he nodded. "It's too much of a risk."

She admitted, "I always wanted to learn music." She cocked her head and smiled, "I never had to time to learn to play an instrument. I think that would be a nice thing to do." For Dr. Carter after witnessing the destruction of her planet the last thing she wanted to witness was another world be destroyed. She figured the less she was involved in the scientific field the better for everyone.

"Music lessons it is!" he agreed. "Steph!"

She smiled, "Stevie! I like Stevie better."

"Stevie," he agreed to the new name.

 **One Year Later**

Dr. Samantha Carter has immersed herself in her new life and new career. She completed her master's degree for music in one year which dubbed her to be a musical genius. She quickly mastered twelve instruments and enrolled in a pilot program for music therapy for injured military men. She knew that as long as she stayed as far away from the Stargate as possible this world would be safe and not suffer the same fate as hers.

Captain Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill had returned stateside after his tour of duty in Iraq upon sustaining a serious head injury. He spent most of his recovery in physical and occupational therapy to regain the use of his legs. The military started a new therapy program based on music to help those with serious injuries recover. Jack was never expected to make a full recovery and frankly he wasn't sure if he would ever walk again. The injury left him with a steel plate in his skull and many, many physical and emotional issues.

Jack was brought by wheelchair to his next therapy session. He was dressed in a light blue robe and wore white pajamas underneath with brown slippers. His hair was slowly growing back after being shaved off for the operation he endured. A large scare ran down the side and back of his head just under the soft brown hair. He gave a heavy sigh for he made little progress and figured his life was virtually over. He was single, in his twenties and already in a wheelchair. His large brown chocolate eyes landed on the new therapist as she walked into the room with a guitar case in hand. She was tall and athletic. She wore military dress blues with slacks and a rank of second class lieutenant. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Captain O'Neill!" she grinned. "I'm your music therapist, Stephanie Converse. You can call me 'Stevie.'"

Jack gazed upon her pretty face. She was the most beautiful music therapist he ever seen. He tried to speak, "Sssttt…"

"Stevie," she then grabbed her guitar from the case and took a seat across from him.

He watched as she tuned the guitar and then started to strum a few cords.

She then sang a popular song by Patsy Cline but in an upbeat tone, "Crazy…I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. Crazy, crazy feeling so blue." She then ad-libbed the song, "I'm Stevie! Stevie is feeling so blue."

Jack let out a little laugh as found her bubbly, funny and aspiring as she kidded about herself in the song.

She paused, "Now you have to sing with me." She strummed, "Stevie!"

Jack managed to sing the name, "Stevie." It wasn't perfect but much to his amazement he actually spoke. He didn't think he ever would be able to speak again. The music seemed to work like magic and got his speech to appear once more.

"See," she cheered. "You can do it!"

He nodded enthused ready to try more.

"Let's do some more." she suggested.

He nodded eagerly and motioned a wave, "Pppp."

"Play?" she asked.

He nodded eager to get back his voice.

 **Months Later**

With intense therapy Jack O'Neill made a remarkable recovery that the military doctors didn't think he could. Not only did he regain the ability to walk but his speech as well. He impressed the officers above him and they took notice of his comeback. He remained on the base to endure more training for Special Forces and continued to see his music therapist in his free time as a budding romance grew.

With the remarkable recovery that Jack made the military wanted to know if there could be other applications for the music. They wanted a weapon and had Dr. Carter aka Lt. Converse transferred with Jack to the new project to explore the possibilities of sound weapons and applications.

As Dr. Carter began to realize the government wanted to find a way to employ popular music against a civilian population, she grew more concerned about the ethics of the program. Her consciousness was pushing her to resign her commission but her heart was with that young captain that never was supposed to walk again. The project was named "Project Moonbeam" and it was to determine if music could be used against a population to control crowds, riots or even move a population in accepting new ideas.

Jack's commanding officer was a tough as nails colonel named Colonel James Bausch. The colonel was a tall man with dark hair and a thin mustache. His eyes were gray and steely. His concern was with the project and nothing more. He wanted results! He wanted a new weapon in the arsenal.

Jack was called into the commander's office on base. He stood in dress blues before his commander. His hair had grown in and the scare had faded. Colonel Bausch stood across from Jack and before his highly organized desk in his dress blues scowling.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Captain?" he huffed.

A bit ruffled Jack replied, "I don't follow, sir."

He shook his finger at him, "You are heading straight for a court martial and a dishonorable discharge. You are fraternizing with an officer directly under your command." He then picked up a manila file folder from the desk and shook it before Jack's face. "I read your file, Captain. You have potential for a hell of a career. But you are about to throw it all away for some hot blonde."

Jack slowly closed his eyes and gulped in fear.

Colonel Bausch continued, "Let me give you some advice. Never throw your life away for a good fuck. That's what hookers are for."

"It's more than that," Jack started. He shook in fear of his future as he tried to explain it was not just physical but rather emotional. He was in love and couldn't help but dream of a future and a family.

The colonel mocked, "Oh…Do you love her, Captain? Ain't that sweet! But if you are gonna have a career in my Air Force you better start acting more like an officer and less like a teenage boy with a crush. I don't care who is fucking Lt. Converse as long as it's not you. Man-to-man, you have balls kid. I mean real big balls and we need men like you. You have the potential to make General someday. Heck, you could be the Chief of Staff or work in the Pentagon. You could have your own command. But if you continue to fuck that lieutenant you are not gonna see any of that."

"Sir…" Jack tried to explain he had plans to propose.

The colonel wouldn't hear of it, "Stop fucking her! She's not worth it."

"But sir…" he tried again.

"Dismissed Captain!" he huffed.

Jack gulped, "Yes sir." He turned and slowly left the office wondering if perhaps he should resign his commission and simply marry her. He could get a job piloting aircraft for commercial airliners. He didn't have to have a career in the military. He could do anything.

He made his way back to his base provided small home and found Dr. Carter was waiting. He walked inside the single level small ranch home. It wasn't very big but did provide enough room for a small family. He found her sitting in her dress blues on the stained brown sofa he got from a local garage sale. The sunlight softened her hair as she sat near the window with a distant look upon her face. He smiled, "Hey!"

The corner of her mouth tugged up as she softly replied, "Hey."

He took a seat and wrapped his arms around her as she slid into his embrace. He gently pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead, "What ya thinking about?"

"The project." she admitted. Dr. Carter knew she was onto a new technology that could help defeat highly advanced enemies but she feared what Colonel Bausch would do with it and who he would deploy it against.

"It bothers ya." he gathered.

"I have master's degree in music. Music is my life, Jack! What they want to do isn't right. Music is powerful. It can heal or it can harm. The results from experiments are pretty scary for someone like me." She couldn't tell him the true potential of the program due to her scientific background being expunged from her records.

Jack sighed and admitted, "The experiments are pretty scary."

"It's not right." she concluded.

He dug into his pants pocket and gripped the ring he purchased days prior in his hand. He wanted to plan out his proposal. He wanted to surprise her with dinner and a romantic evening. But with the words of his commander echoing in his mind he decided he needed to speed up his plans. He gently placed the ring on her finger.

She looked at what he had done. Gasping she looked upon his face unsure what to say.

"How about it?" he asked.

"I love you." she cried and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." Jack told her excited. It was a yes! An affirmation that they were going to have a long life together. Once they were engaged the commander could not accuse him of screwing around anymore.

 **Next Day**

Dr. Samantha Carter aka Lt. Stephanie Converse, walked into the commander's office with a disturbed look upon her face. She held a report in her hand as she confronted him. "Sir!" she stated alarmed.

"Converse." he replied not even looking up. He held much contempt for her and that shined though in his actions.

"I cannot be a part of this weapons system you are developing. You are talking about using music to brainwash people…" she started.

He looked up at her, "I don't care what you want. You have a job to do so do it, Lieutenant."

"This is unethical," she determined.

"War is not ethical." he told her.

"I can't be a part of this." she insisted. "I want a transfer."

"Denied." he stated. He knew he needed her to finish the project but his dislike for her on a personal level prevented him from logical thinking. He wasn't sure why he didn't like her. She was simply odd to him.

"I want out," she stood her ground.

He sneered, "The only way you are getting off this project is if you quit your commission, Lieutenant." He didn't think much of the statement and assumed she would simply back down.

She glared at him, "As of right now I official resign my commission."

He made a face, "Really! What are you gonna do? Teach little kids to play piano? You know as well as I do you won't be any rock star. The project will ensure only our people get to be professionals." His eyes then caught a glimpse of the ring. He reached up and grabbed her hand, "Who gave you that? O'Neill!"

"We're engaged." she admitted.

He chuckled, "No you're not! I don't want him any where's near the likes of you. O'Neill is going places. You on the other hand should have stayed in the V.A. You are going to give that pretty ring back to him and call it off."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she huffed.

He smirked, "Oh' yes I can. You see it's well documented that O'Neill and you are having an affair. That's a court martial for both of you. If you don't do what I say, I will bring you both up on charges."

"I just resigned." she reminded him.

"Then I will charge, O'Neill." he threatened.

"That's blackmail." she gasped.

"Welcome to the real world." he shrugged it off.

She snorted, "You are such and asshole!" She then promptly turn and marched out of the office.

The commander simply nodded, "Sometimes you have to be one."

 **Later That Evening**

Jack returned home from work and found no one was waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and went to the phone sitting near the living room. He found a note and the ring. His eyes scanned the words as he picked up the paper and the ring.

"Jack, I can't marry you. I will always love you but I can't marry you. I have resigned my commission and I am now leaving. Don't try to find me. I will be on the road fulfilling my dream and playing my music. It's better this way. Love you always, Stevie."

He gently sat down staring at the note and holding the ring. His dream of a family had been shattered. Depressed he just sat and stared at the gemstone with a growing distaste for military brass brewing in his mouth for though she never said, he knew his commander was somehow behind it.

 **Meanwhile**

Dr. Samantha Carter placed the files that she had stolen from the project onto the fire. She was now on the road and camping for the evening. She then took a swig of beer. She placed the bottle down on the camp site picnic table and dug another piece of paper out of her jeans pocket. She read off the words once more. "Pregnancy test was positive." She was forced to leave her baby's father and future husband to prevent the government from making a horrid weapon. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had no idea where she was going to go. She heard music coming from the next camp over. They weren't too bad so she decided to grab her guitar and wander over. She found a small VW bus and a group of hippies sitting around the campfire. She smiled as they played. One of the band members waved to her and she waved back. She walked closer carrying her guitar case.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked them.

A man with long dark hair and a thick mustache spoke, "The more the merrier. I'm Hank. This is my band…. _Ground Floor_."

"Nice to meet you all." she replied with a smile.

"You play guitar!" Hank gathered.

"Some." she nodded taking a seat. She felt safe in the company of other people.

"Play anything else?" he wondered.

"Piano, bass, drums…" she started to rattle off.

He held up a hand, "How many instruments do you play woman?"

"Twelve!" she cheered rather proud of her recent accomplishment.

The band all traded glances.

Hank stated, "You're hired!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **2004**

The young woman stood in the elevator that descended down twenty-eight floors into the SGC. She had recently completed her doctorate in music and then joined the US Air Force in hopes of becoming a member of the prestigious band. But her ability to play thirty instruments along with her very IQ caught the attention of the SGC and General Hammond who thought a genius musician could come in handy especially when dealing with alien artifacts as well as the positive testing for the Ancient gene. She wasn't very tall; she was rather short at a height of five foot two. She had light brown hair and chocolate eyes. Lieutenant Jacqueline "Jackie" Converse stood wondering why she was transferred when her life goal was to play in the Air Force Band. Her late mother would have killed her for sure. Her mother had a dislike for the military and told her to never, ever join.

But Jackie thought her mother was being slightly neurotic for the woman spent her life and Jackie's young childhood on the road traveling with bar bands from show to show. Dr. Carter had succumbed to cancer just a few years prior and told Jackie her father's name and that he was an Air Force officer but she didn't tell much of anything about Project Moonbeam or her real name. Jackie's father figure was Hank, the leader of her mother's bar band and close friend. But he never filled the roll of father very well as for a child traveling the road a bar band was not a stable life. Occasionally, she would fill her mother's shoes in the old band when asked but for the most part Jackie's life was of sophisticated music from the classical era.

The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open to reveal two figures to greet her. Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson were asked to by Hammond to greet the musician. Jackie noticed immediately that Sam looked like her mother but younger.

She stepped off the elevator and gave a salute to Sam, "Major." She looked for a rank but found none of Daniel's blue uniform. "You're not an officer?"

He grinned, "Nope! I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. I speak nearly as many languages as you play instruments."

Her eyes grew wide, "You speak thirty languages?"

"Twenty-eight." he replied.

Sam added, "I'm Major Carter. General Hammond asked us to meet you, Lieutenant. I read your record and it's impressive. Have you been debriefed yet?"

She shook her head, "I went from playing dances and balls to here in the blink of an eye. They said something about a rare gene I have."

"There are very few with that gene." Sam told her as they walked down the hall. "The only other person here with that gene is Colonel O'Neill."

She gulped, "O'Neill?"

"You'll like him." she assured her. "He's not your average brass."

"Oh," she gulped hoping it wasn't her father for she never met him and her mother gave her instruction to never tell anyone who he was or how they met.

They escorted Jack's daughter into the briefing room where Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond waited for her. Jack was running late as usual. She came to attention, "General Hammond. Major."

George smiled at her, "At ease Lieutenant." He reached out a hand to her, "It's not often one meets someone who can play as many instruments as Dr. Jackson can speak languages."

"Thank you, sir." she stated most pleased. She instantly like George and southern accent was ever so charming.

Dr. Frasier introduced herself, "I'm Janet Frasier the base CMO." The doctor jested, "If you ever decide to give music lessons I have teenager who wants to play the violin."

She instantly agreed, "I would love to help her."

Janet gasped, "Really?"

She nodded, "That's how I paid my way through college."

Daniel grinned, "I gave language lessons out to pay my way."

Jackie gazed upon him. He was tall, had dark hair, blue eyes and ever so handsome. She couldn't help but smile, "If you ever want to learn an instrument we can trade. I can teach you music and you can teach me fluent Spanish."

Daniel asked, "Why Spanish?"

"Well, I grew up traveling with my mother's band to all these bars and I picked some of it but not enough." she admitted.

Daniel became intrigued, "My parents were archeologist and used to drag me all over the world to sites. I can relate to what you just said."

Janet gasped, "You grew up traveling with a bar band?"

She nodded, "I have some interesting stories."

"I bet you do!" she shook her head unbelieving.

Sam added, "My father was an officer and I grew up traveling to bases all over the world too. So, I think we can relate to some degree."

Jackie couldn't help but ask, "Were you ever paid to roll joints?"

Sam shook her head wide-eyed, "Nope!"

Daniel spoke up, "I was paid to roll cigars."

She grinned at him, "Me too!"

Janet added, "Obviously you and Daniel have a lot of cultural exposure to share."

"Obviously," Sam miffed for Daniel and the new lieutenant seemed to have much in common.

Jack jogged into the room, "Sorry I'm late."

Jackie turned and looked. It was him! He was much older than the picture she had of him from when he was a captain but it was certainly him. She came to attention, "Colonel."

Jack gave a nod and spoke to Hammond, "Who is the newbie?"

"Colonel this is Lieutenant Jacqueline Converse." Hammond replied. "She's a musical genius and plays thirty different instruments. She also is the youngest recipient for a doctorate in music. She will be working with Dr. Jackson and Major Carter to catalog and determine the Ancient sounds we discovered. I'm hoping she can help us decode them." He then added, "She also shares the same gene as you, Colonel."

Jack stood and stared at her. Lieutenant Converse was a name he never thought he would hear again. The mere name tugged at his memory and he couldn't help but wonder if she was related to his old flame. But asking such a question would be most unprofessional. "You play more instruments than Daniel speaks languages." he stated.

She gave a nod nearly shaking, "I was told." She had never been so nervous. There he was standing right before her and she had to pretend she never heard of him as her mother instructed. She was only told that there was an affair and her father nearly faced a court martial because of it.

"Let's get to work," Jack stated taking a seat. His mind went back to 1981 though he wished it would remain in the present. He could see her mother in his mind. How pretty she was. The blonde hair kept short like Carter's. The blue eyes and the way she smiled, just like Carter. Project Moonbeam came to mind for a brief moment and that hard ass colonel that made Jack's life miserable and sole reason Jack hated the brass with a passion. He realized the woman he knew as "Stevie" looked nearly identical to Sam but because he assumed they were two different people he never thought much of it.

They gathered around the table. Daniel sat next to Jackie and engaged in small talk.

"Your mother played a lot of instruments too?" he wondered.

"She played twelve instruments. She had a master's degree in music and was one of the first music therapist." she told him.

"Really?" he asked grinned. "She worked as a therapist!"

"She did that before I was born." she told him. "She worked with injured vets."

"I imagine that helped quite a few men." Janet added from her perch at the end of the table. "Music therapy is very valuable especially for head injuries. I believe Colonel O'Neill was in one of the first pilot programs when he suffered a serious head injury."

He slowly nodded and added, "Funny…Her name was Lieutenant Converse too."

Janet asked, "You remember your therapist from back in eighty-one?"

Jack grinned, "She made an impression." He then added, "I was sitting in a wheelchair and had half my skull removed and this woman walks in with a guitar and starts singing. I could say her name by the end of the day."

Intrigued Daniel asked, "What was her name?"

"Stephanie." he reported. "She went by 'Stevie' though."

Janet sat amazed, "You actually remember a therapist who helped you over twenty years ago?"

He slowly nodded, "She was one of kind." His eyes landed on the young woman sitting across from him. He looked for any signs that she could be related to his ex. But she didn't match her physically. Dr. Carter was tall and athletic. Jackie was short and petit. Dr. Carter had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Jackie's eyes were a dark rich brown color. Dr. Carter had fine features and full lips. Jackie's facial features didn't like her mother's to Jack's estimation. Of course what Jack failed to see what his own features in his daughter.

General Hammond started, "Colonel…Lieutenant Converse shares the same gene as you."

He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

George then handed him Jackie's file, "This is Lieutenant Converse's complete file. Read it, Jack! She will be working with your team. With both of you having the gene, I want extra precautions to be taken."

Jack took the file and stated, "Yes sir." He started to thumb through. He first found the birth date. His eyebrow cocked again as he realized she was born six months after Dr. Carter left him.

Jackie asked, "With all due respect…What exactly have I been transferred into?"

Hammond gave Daniel a nod, "Won't you show here the Gate?"

Daniel rose from his feet and waved her over to the window. He pointed towards the large ring. "In nineteen twenty eight, on an Egyptian dig, Professor Langford found that ring. It took years of study to decode it. But what it does is connects one planet to another using a system of those rings, we call it the Stargate. You and Jack both share a gene that is very rare but allows us to access the technology. The people who made the Gate are gone now but we call them the Ancients. Sam works with the technical aspects of the Gate. I decode ancient text of alien origin."

She glanced around, "What does the colonel do? You're his team if I heard correct."

"We're called SG-1. You will be working with us to decode what appears to me music and sounds we cannot decipher. Jack leads the team off world and is a tactical expert." he explained.

She couldn't help but ask her father, "You don't so that all by yourself, do you?"

Jack stated, "I have a Jaffa to help me."

She wondered, "Isn't that a cake in England?"

"Actually those are cookies." Daniel corrected. "Jaffa is a race of beings who are our allies. You will meet Teal'c soon."

She took a deep sigh and looked upon the Gate once more, "Oh boy!"

 **Later that Day**

Jack sat in his office going over Jackie's complete file. He dug deep until he found her mother's name. "Stephanie Converse" was listed along with the serial number. He then dug deeper to find the medical records and date of death. He also discovered a reference to Project Moonbeam in the files meaning there was more information and Jack decided he needed to see it. He took the files he gathered and made his way back to Hammond's office.

He found George sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. Jack spoke up, "George!"

He looked up and waved him in, "Come in Jack."

Jack closed the door behind him and took a seat across from Hammond. He held the files tight unsure how to approach the subject or ask the questions swirling in his head.

George grew concerned, "What is it Jack?"

"I knew her mother." he stated.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head in bewilderment.

"Lieutenant Jacqueline "Jackie" Converse." he laid the file down before him. "Her mother was my therapist."

"The music therapist who helped you when you were injured?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

He smiled amused, "That explains where she gets her smarts from." He then pondered, "Converse is her mother's name?"

He nodded, "Stevie never married. Jackie has no listed father."

George pondered, "You seem concerned, Jack."

"I didn't just know her mother." he explained. "It was before I met Sarah. After Iraq, I was stationed stateside to recover from the head injury. I wasn't doing so good and I wasn't supposed to walk or talk ever again. They added the music therapy as pilot program and I did so well with Stevie as my therapist they took us both into another project. It was called Project Moonbeam. It was to see if music could be used as a weapon. They were making progress. We were making progress and Stevie did not like the idea of making music into a weapon. The commander was a real hard ass. Colonel James Bausch."

Hammond spoke, "He became CIA. Real piece of work! Had a few head-to-head moments with him myself, Jack."

"Well, I was her commanding officer in the project. And we had an affair. I asked her marry me. She accepted. I thought that would head of any court martial because Bausch was threatening it. The day after we were engaged Stevie resigned her commission, stole top secret files and took off. She left me a note and the ring I gave her. She never said she was pregnant."

Hammond asked, "What are you saying Jack?"

He grimaced, "I think she might be my kid. Her mother wasn't a cheater. She was dedicated, just like Carter. I figured she was three month pregnant when she took off. Jackie was born six months after her mother left me. She has the gene too. George, she has to be my kid and her mother stole top secret information."

"You think Lieutenant Converse is you daughter, Jack?" he asked to clarify.

"She got the gene; she's got her mother's musical ability." He then confessed, "I'm not sure where she looks from yet."

George asked, "What did her mother look like?"

"Tall, built, blonde hair, blue eyes…Lot like Carter." He mentioned.

George pondered, "I would say she has your hair and eyes but you are tall too."

He made a face, "My mother was short like her."

Hammond's mouth tugged at the corner, "You really think she's your daughter, Jack?"

He winced, "I'm not sure."

Hammond suggested, "Let's keep this between us until we can get some more information."

"I appreciate that." Jack told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Daniel's Office**

Daniel had been tasked with bringing Jackie up to speed with the program. He found he had much in common with the young musician and enjoyed her company. As they chatted he became curious about her history for growing up in bars and beer gardens was not something most would speak much about.

"So, how did your father like you growing to all those bars with your mother's band?" he asked.

"I didn't have a father." she told him. "He was never part of my life."

"I'm sorry." he winced. "Was he a patron?"

"No," she shook her head. "She was already pregnant with me when she joined the band. He was someone she worked with before hitting the road. I guess it was an affair."

Daniel asked, "You never met him?"

She grinned nervously, "I briefly met him and that was it. She never told him about me so…He wouldn't know who I am anyways."

"He's a nice guy?" he wondered.

She nodded, "I heard good things about him."

"That's kind of sad you don't have a relationship with him." he told her.

"I'm an adult now. What middle aged guy, nearing retirement, wants his grown illegitimate kid coming into his life and ruining it?" she asked.

"Maybe he would welcome the idea." he suggested.

She shook her head, "I wouldn't! Ya know a lot of the guys who would come to those bars the band played in were old drunks who got divorced and lost everything. I think men are afraid to get married because they are afraid if they get divorced they will lose everything. And same can be said with kids. I saw guys drinking away their troubles when they found out they had a kid and had to pay back child support. It was just sad."

Daniel countered, "But you are an adult now. Your mother is gone and he wouldn't be paying child support. Who knows! Maybe he would want you in his life. You lost your mom. Maybe now is a good time to find him?"

She shook her head, "No! I think he did get married after my mom left him and had a family. I don't think he wants an unknown kid showing up and destroying his marriage and his family."

"I suppose you have a point there." he agreed.

Jack wandered into Daniel's office next to cheek on orientation. He asked upon entering, "How's it going?"

Daniel replied, "Pretty good! Jackie is starting to decode the notes we found. The Ancients didn't write music out the way we do."

She added, "The scale is represented in symbols instead of notes. It's also vertical instead of horizontal."

Jack approached causally and added, "Sounds like you got your work cut out for ya."

She nodded, "It's a lot to decipher."

Jack causally added, "I figured out that your mom is the therapist who helped me when I was hurt."

Daniel gasped, "You serious Jack!"

Jackie gulped, "You did!"

He motioned, "I remember her. She was real good at guitar. I bet you're real good at guitar."

She shook her head, "Violin is more my thing. Mom really liked big band stuff."

Jack asked, "What do you like?"

"Classical," she stated.

He looked confused, "Classical! You mean like Beethoven?"

She nodded grinning, "Love classical! My mother made sure I knew classical music before I ever listened to anything new. She pointed out that rhythmic music has a hypnotic effect on certain parts of the brain. It's subject to suggestion. She would never let me listen to that stuff until I knew classical and how to counter the hypnotic affect."

Daniel added, "In many ancient cultures music is used to get an entire village into a hypnotic state for rituals. Your mother found a way to counter that?"

"She had me learn classical first." she reported. "She told when and how to listen to rock so it wouldn't have any hypnotic affects."

Daniel wondered, "How can you do that? Rock is very hypnotic."

"Mono setting." she smiled. "FM stereo amplifies certain sound waves that affect receptors." She then added, "Of course it doesn't sound as good but that's the point."

Daniel pondered, "I will have to experiment with that."

Jack looked at him and stated, "The government already did. It was called Project Moonbeam. They did experiments back in the eighties to determine if music could be used against an indigenous population."

"And what became of Project Moonbeam, Jack?" he asked amused.

"It was shut down. The CIA started something else but I wasn't privy." he told him. He looked at Jackie and reached for something to say that wasn't forward. "I saw that your mom had passed away. I'm sorry you lost her. She was a remarkable woman."

"Thank you." she told him. "I'm glad she was able to help you."

Jack admitted, "If it wasn't for you mom, I would be a vegetable today. She gave me my life back."

"I'm glad you were able to have a nice life, career and family." she rattled off not sure what to say to him.

Jack shrugged, "I had a family."

She looked rather confused by the statement.

He admitted, "I was married and had a son. He died in an accident and then my wife left me. Daniel saved me from that."

Jackie stood even more perplexed unsure what to say for his statement made her wonder if her father and Daniel were in a relationship.

Daniel caught the look and complained. "No wonder those rumors got started, Jack. Did you listen to what you just said?"

He asked, "What?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "You made that sound kind of funny."

Jackie let out a sigh of relief, "You two are not a couple!"

Jack looked on horrified, "What? No!" He waved his arm, "He talked some sense into me after I lost Charlie. We're not gay!"

Daniel huffed, "It sounded gay!"

As Jack and Daniel started to bicker they sounded more like an odd couple to Jackie. She grinned amused.

Jack shook her finger at her, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." she became meek.

He gave a stern look, "Better." He then looked at his friend, "You coming to the cabin this weekend?"

Oh no! Jack invited him to the dreaded cabin once more. Oh, he needed to find an excuse and fast. "Um, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Once more Jack was turned down by those closest to him. Sam had already excused herself with "I'm busy" and Teal'c was a simple but resounding "No!" He gave a shrugged and looked at his daughter and just threw the invitation out, "You wanna come up to my cabin and fish?"

She nodded, "I would love too."

Daniel found it rather odd Jack would invite someone he just met up to his cabin but figured perhaps it was due to the debt Jack felt he owned her mother. He decided it was none of his business and kept his thoughts to himself.

Jack couldn't believe she said yes to the invite. He fully expected some sort of an excuse. But she said she would love to go fishing at the cabin and latched onto it as an opportunity to get some needed answers to his questions. "Great!" he agreed excited and relived at the same time.

 **Weekend**

The rest of the week was rather mundane as Jackie settled into her new job. She was still to go through extra training to go off world but so far she had made a dent in to deciphering some of the sounds found in the Ancient artifacts and text.

Jackie seemed to get along well with everyone except Sam. The major reminded her too much of her late mother and the personality traits that conflicted with her own mother started to appear with Sam. Jackie wished she didn't remind her so much of her mother and Sam wished Jackie was as friendly with her as she was with everyone else. But the tension was started to grow as Sam found she and Jackie had issues with one another.

Jack drove his truck to the base house that was provided to his daughter. It reminded him of the single story ranch he was given decades ago as a young captain. He climbed out of the truck wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. He walked to the door to take her to the cabin for the weekend. He rang the bell.

The door opened and she stood before him in jeans and a flannel shirt with hiking boots. She grinned, "You're here!"

"Ready?" he asked.

She opened the door, "I just need to get a few things packed."

He followed her in and wandered down the sparsely furnished home. He came to the living room where her bag sat next to an array of instruments.

She stood and admitted, "I can't decide what to take?"

Jack suggested, "Guitar."

She winced, "I'm not that good at it."

He walked over to the guitar and picked the instrument up. His eyes landed on the marks and scuffs and he soon realized he had seen it before, "This was your mothers."

She nodded, "That was hers. How did you know that?"

He took a seat and placed it on his lap. He began to fiddle with the strings, "I remember it. She taught me some cords on it."

"You remember the instrument she used." she gulped.

He nodded, "She was one of a kind."

Jackie shook her head, "No! There's another!"

He looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She held up a finger, "Haven't you noticed how much like my mother Major Carter is?" She started to complain, "It's like working with a younger version of my mom."

Jack puckered and slowly nodded, "Carter is a lot like her…Isn't she?" He began to wonder if perhaps Carter and his late lover were perhaps related for he understood they looked alike and his mind searched for a rational explanation.

She admitted, "It's driving me nuts."

"You poor thing." he teased her.

She then closed the violin into the case, "I'm taking my violin."

"What about your mom's guitar?" he asked.

"You wanna play it ya can," she shrugged.

He stood up and placed the guitar into the case to that as well, "I think I will."

Jackie closed up the case and gathered her things. She asked offhand, "What was Charlie like?"

"Charlie?" he asked. "Why you wanna know that?" He played coy for he figured she would naturally be curious about her brother.

She shrugged, "Just curious."

He stated, "He was a good kid who liked sports and superheroes."

She smiled, "Who was his favorite superhero?"

"Spiderman." he told her. "Yours?" he asked amused.

She grinned, "The bouncer."

He cocked an eyebrow, "The bouncer?"

She cheered, "Yeah! Ever see someone get tossed out of a bar? That takes a lot of willpower not to clock the drunk."

"Ah-ha." he shook his head. "Let's go camper!"

Her grin faded as she looked at him, "My mom used to say that to me."

"She got it from me." he proclaimed in truth.

 **Cabin**

Unbeknownst to Jack or his daughter, as they drove out of town a number of enlisted and officers spotted them together in the truck. Needless to say it was a head turner for sure; an old crusty colonel driving out of town with a young lieutenant sitting beside him. Rumors were sparked and within short time the rumor of Jack having an affair with the lieutenant percolated through the city and nearby bases.

After arriving at the cabin Jack led his daughter to the guest room. He opened to door and motioned, "It's all yours."

"Thanks for the room." she told him stepping inside. She looked about at the country theme and red curtains. She placed her bags down on the full size guest bed with brand new sheets. Jack had purchased brand new beds and bedding for any guest but none would come. "This is great!" she told him.

He added, "You can decorate it anyway you want."

She turned and looked at him, "You want me to decorate it?"

"It's your room." he nodded.

She sat on the bed and asked, "You know?"

"That you're my kid?" He gave a nod, "Yeah, I figured that one out."

"How?" she wondered.

"You were born six months after your mother left." he told her. "I figure she was pregnant with you when she gave me the ring back."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Ring! What ring? She told me it was just an affair and she heard you got married later."

He took a seat next to her, "I wanted to marry your mother more than anything. I asked her and she said yes. But our CO was real hard ass who really had issues with your mother. He just didn't like her for some reason. He said something to her. I'm not sure just what but he did threaten me with a court martial if I didn't dump her. He said something to your mother but I wasn't there. All I know is she had a meeting with him; she resigned her commission and walked away. She also stole government files on project we were working on."

Jackie sat baffled. Her face drew long, "My mother was going to marry you. I could have had a family. I could have had my father all along." She then looked at him as she processed what she was told, "What do you mean she stole information?"

"We we're working on a project to make music into a weapon to use against a civilian population. We had some breakthroughs. Your mother was key to it. The military was impressed by how well the music therapy worked in the pilot program. We were both brought in. I was her commanding officer. But the project commanding officer had a personal dislike for your mother and went out of the way to push us apart. It worked too! I came home and found the ring I gave her along with a goodbye note."

"Damn." she stated amazed. "So some dick with grudge against my mom destroyed my family!"

"Yeah, and he is a dick too. He eventually retired from the Air Force and went to the CIA. George Hammond butted heads with him a few times. The dick has a history of being a prick." Jack told her.

"Shit." she miffed annoyed.

Jack wrapped an arm around her, "I know you are my daughter. I also know your mother would want you here with me. You don't have to pretend anymore. We come out and tell everyone that I found you."

"This guy is CIA. My mother stole information and you were nearly ruined. No!" she shook her head. "We can't come forward with this until we find out what happened to that information my mother took."

"It was over twenty years ago." he reminded her.

"You think this prick will let it go?" she asked him.

Jack pondered for he knew James Bausch was not to be trusted. He was still CIA and still very dangerous. He ruined his life once and he could do it again. He feared what the man would do if he discovered Jackie was their daughter. There was still a danger and this time Jack had to protect his daughter from enemy within.

"He will come after you to get the information back." he concluded. He then realized, "Or worse, he could try to have you finish the project for the CIA. We have to keep this between us. Bausch is a dangerous man."

She smirked, "Just tell me his name and I will have a few Mexicans that I know take care of him."

Jack smirked, "I know a few Jaffa that will take care of him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday morning rolled around the Sam marched into Daniel's office early to speak to him. She found him at his desk sipping a hot cup of coffee and wearing green BDU's.

"Did you hear that rumor about Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant Converse?" she asked confused.

Daniel replied befuddled, "No! What rumor?"

"They're a couple." she stated. "He spent all weekend with her at his private cabin."

"She did go up fishing with him." he informed.

"What?" Sam barked. "She's only been here a week and he's already bugging her to go up there with him."

Daniel sighed, "That therapist who helped him recover was her mother. I think he was trying to make her feel welcomed. Her mother died."

"Still he just met her…" she replied worried. What if the rumors were true? What if Jack was having an affair with a much younger woman?

"I don't know what to say, Sam." he confessed.

Janet Frasier then stormed into the office next. She was fuming, "What's all this about Colonel O'Neill sleeping with Lieutenant Converse?"

"Jack invited her to the cabin to go fishing and she accepted." Daniel shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing but a rumor."

"I certainly hope it's nothing more than a rumor." Janet told him. "She's half his age. She's young enough to be his daughter." How little Janet knew the truth in her statement.

Daniel hushed them, "I'm sure it's nothing. Jackie is very attractive young woman and is a very talented musician and I'm sure she garnered a lot of attention. I imagine there are some jealous guys out there who see Jack with this beautiful young lady…" he puckered as his own thoughts cast doubt, "I mean what man wouldn't want to take her to a secluded cabin for a weekend?"

Janet shook her finger, "That could ruin both of their careers."

He made a face, "Maybe she likes older men?"

Sam confessed to him. "I thought she liked you, Daniel. She seemed to get along real well with you. So, well I felt like I was a third wheel."

Janet waved it off, "She gets along fine with everyone."

"I have trouble talking to her at times." Sam admitted.

"You do?" she asked.

She nodded, "She tends to gain a lot of attention."

Janet huffed "But still she can't be having an affair with the colonel."

Daniel assured them, "It's just a stupid rumor and it will go away. They always do."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack was on his way to work when he got a phone call from his daughter. He opened his flip phone as he sat at the light. "What's up?"

"My car won't start." she replied. "I think the battery is dead."

He flipped the turn signal on the steering column, "I'll be there in a minute. I'll pick ya up."

"I just need a jump." she told him.

"No," he disagreed. "You need a new battery. I'm not letting you drive it until it's fixed. I'll be there in a minute." He closed the phone and continued towards her house.

 **Short Time Later**

After retrieving his daughter he continued to the SGC. He parked the truck and climbed out with Jackie climbing down from the passenger's side. "I will need a lift to the auto store to get a new battery."

"I'll take care of it." he assured her.

Side by side, in civilian clothes, they walked to the troop truck and he held her purse as she climbed in. He then climb in the back and took a seat beside her. They sat as all eyes fell on the pair. It certainly did look suspicious as Jack helped her and out of the truck. They stood close together as they entered the SGC and rode the elevator the twenty eight floors down. Odd looks and assumptions erupted around them. Rumors flew at the speed of light as it appeared Colonel O'Neill had found himself a girlfriend who was half his age and under his command. He wasn't aware of just how fast or how far the rumors had flown. His mind was consumed with the old threat from long ago and he was worried the CIA would resurrect the Project Moonbeam and recruit his daughter to finish the work. He gave Jackie a reassuring squeeze of the hand as the elevator descended.

She couldn't say anything and simply looked back up at him. She squeezed his hand in return to signal she knew she had his support and supported him in return. The elevator came to a stop and Jack led his daughter off with a number of enlisted an officers behind them.

"See ya at lunch." he told her.

"See ya then," she smiled and started the opposite direction to the ladies' locker room.

He reminded her in jest, "That's sir."

"Sir," she played the game without much thought.

 **Short Time Later**

After changing into a pair of green BDU's Jackie went to Sam's office to work on the artifacts with sound recordings. She walked inside and greeted Sam.

"Morning Major." she stated.

Sam looked back at her and snapped, "You're late."

"My car wouldn't start. Dead battery." she told her. "I had to get a lift."

"I see." she replied. "You got a friend to bring you in?"

"My…Ah…Colonel O'Neill picked me up." she reported.

"Colonel O'Neill picked you up?" she asked unsure if she heard correctly.

"I have his number." she mentioned offhand. She went to the artifact on the counter and took a seat before it. "What do we have here?"

"It's the artifact from P3X-8675." she told her rather annoyed she had Jack's number.

Amused Jackie softly snag out a tune, "8675309! I got your number on the wall."

Sam sighed and turned back to her work trying to get the rumor out of her mind.

Jackie asked, "You know why tunes stay in your head so long?"

Sam miffed, "Why?"

"Something my mother coined 'rhythmic recollection.'" she explained. "The rhythm activates parts of your long term memory and allows the words to be planted long term in your subconscious." She turned, "Hence when you stated the digits of the planet it activated the rhythm and retrieved the words in my mind. The words have a stronger connection than the music itself. That's why if you play a tune you struggle to find the words but the words will trigger the tune stored in your memory."

"That's interesting." she told her. "But what does have to do with what we are doing here?"

"Um…" she pondered. "Well, the Ancients were human and that's a human trait so it has to be in their culture as well."

Sam stated, "Well when you get that all figured out then write it up in your report. Until then I have a lot of work to do using actual physics."

"Music is based in physics." she reminded her.

Sam really didn't feel like chatting. She was still upset over the rumors and the fact Jack drove her to work. She snapped, "Just do your job, Lieutenant."

She winced, "Yes ma'am."

 **Commissary**

Jack sat waiting for his daughter at a table in the commissary. He had snatched up the last piece of lemon pie upon finding it was his daughter's favorite dessert.

Sam and Daniel filtered into the commissary next. They got their food and went to see Jack at the table.

"Jack," Daniel greeted his friend.

"Sir," Sam cheered. She really wanted to speak to him privately about Jackie but figured it was not her place to do so.

"Carter. Daniel." he greeted them.

Daniel spotted the pie, "Ooh, you got the last piece of lemon pie. You saved that for me?" he jested secretly hoping that was the case for Daniel it was his favorite pie as well.

Sam kidded, "Or he could have saved it for me." She started to eat her food.

He admitted, "I saved it for Jackie. It's her favorite."

Sam paused and took a breath. She wasn't sure what to say.

Daniel made an observation, "You and Lieutenant Converse seem to be hitting off quite a friendship, Jack."

He merely shrugged it off.

Daniel stated, "She's a bit younger than you."

Jack cocked his head and simply waited for the next assumption.

His friend stated, "Jack! There are rumors flying around about you and Jackie."

"Such as?" he asked trying not to laugh.

He whispered, "That you two are involved."

Jack didn't answer and simply shrugged.

He assumed his friend had confirmed the rumors. "Jack! This is serious."

"Rumors are rumors." he told him. He spotted his daughter walk into the commissary. He waved to her and she waved in return.

Sam noticed how much his eyes lit up upon seeing Jackie enter the room. Her heart sank as she figured she was too late. He was already lost to another woman. But what really upset her was the other woman was another officer under his command and even younger than she. It was as if every reservation she held about her feeling for Jack had been for nothing. She began to feel sick to her stomach.

Jack noticed Sam had gone pale and stopped eating. He recalled the confession about how they held deep feeling for another that needed to suppress. Jackie was right. Sam was just like her mother and just his type. He wasn't sure how he would make things right with Sam but he didn't wish to see her suffer. He then glanced at Daniel who was watching Jackie intently. Daniel seemed to have much in common with his daughter and she always spoke adoringly of him over the weekend. Jack began to suspect Jackie and Daniel also had a mutual attraction and that suggestion he didn't care for. His goal was to find a way for Sam and Jackie to become much closer and Daniel to simply not have a chance at winning Jackie's affections. That plan would be most challenging for the old colonel.

 **Later That Day**

Jackie was back to working Sam's office on the artifact. It would have been easier if Sam didn't seem cold to Jackie but she was upset and it showed in her attitude towards the young woman.

Jack tapped on the doorway as he came to collect his daughter to get the new battery. "Hey!"

Sam and Jackie both glanced over as they opposite sides of the room. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Sir," she greeted him with a soft tone of voice.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow and soon figured out what Sam was so upset about. She was in love with her father and must have seen her as a threat. She spoke to her father, "Hey!"

Jack gave her a look, "How do you address your commanding officer?"

Jackie had Jack's sense of humor and understood the he was actually having a jest with her. She smirked, "With adoring eyes." Her reference was to Sam and how obvious it was that the Major had feelings for Jack.

Sam fully expected Jack to give her gripe over the remark but instead he let it slide.

He pronounced aloud while holding his finger high, "Only if the CO is as good looking as me."

Sam normally loved his sense of humor but she assumed he was flirting with Jackie and didn't understand the private joke. She sat utterly sure that they were a couple and she already lost the man she loved before she had a chance to love him.

Jackie asked, "What's up?"

"Time to get your battery." he told her. He waved, "Go get changed and I'll meet ya at the elevators. We'll head to _Sears Auto Center_ at the mall."

Jackie hopped down from her chair, "Great we can go shopping at the mall while we are there."

He balked, "We're just going to get your battery."

She rebutted, "But I want to drop by _Field and Stream_. I think we need new lures. We didn't catch anything fishing."

Normally, Jack would admit there are no fish in his pond but he never told her and Jackie assumed there were fish in the pond upon spending all weekend fishing with him. He decided not to tell her and let her figure it out for herself. He smiled coy at her. "New lures it is!" he cheered. What dedicated angler would turn down the chance to buy new lures after all!

Sam assumed Jackie must have known there were no fish in the pond for it was well known that the pond at Jack's cabin was fishless. She assumed they were talking in code to cover their romance. She sat brewing as she watched Jack escort Jackie out the door.

"Come on," he waved for his daughter to leave.

Jackie spoke to Sam, "See you tomorrow Major."

"Lieutenant," was all she could reply. After they were gone Sam wiped the tear that started to roll down her cheek away. It was obvious there were in a relationship. However, she misjudged what type of relationship.

 **Short Time Later**

Jackie sat beside Jack in the truck as he drove to _Sears_ to get the new battery. She looked over at him and bluntly stated, "She's in love with you!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at her, "Who?" He knew who but played dumb.

"My mother's long lost twin!" she huffed. "Carter!"

He shrugged, "And?"

"Don't you think it's rather ironic that twenty-five years later, you find yourself in a situation where you have another subordinate officer in love with you and she also happens to be just like my mother?" she stated amazed.

He assured her, "But we are not involved. I knew not to make that mistake twice. It will ruin both our careers."

She asked him, "You realize how we look right now? I heard the chatter this morning in the ladies' locker room. They think we are sleeping together. What are you gonna tell Hammond when he hears it?"

"George already knows you are my kid. He also knows about the project and the stolen information. We need to keep a lid on this until we can figure out what she did with it." he stated.

"Knowing mom she probably burned it." she told him.

"It wasn't all just files. She took audio and video recordings too." he told her. "She wiped out the research. I believe she burned the files. But I'm not sure she did with the rest of it."

"I have all of mom's stuff in storage. I just haven't found the time to go through it yet. We can start there." she suggested.

"That's a start," he gave a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Base CMO, Dr. Janet Fraiser stormed into General Hammond's office. She stood before him and huffed, "We have to talk, sir!"

Hammond looked up from his work, "What's this all about Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant Converse." she tried to remain calm as she spoke. She heard the rumors. She witnessed them come and leave the SGC together. She wasn't sure what was going on but something was fishy.

"Close the door." he told her.

Janet closed the door and then took a seat across from him. She calmly tried to explain. "There is a rumor that they are having an affair. I do not know if that is true. But they are fraternizing. I witnessed that myself."

Amused Hammond asked, "And what did you witness?"

"They came in together and left together. I had one officer report to me he saw them holding hands in the elevator." she explained.

Hammond reached into a drawer and pulled out another file folder. He placed in on the desk before her without another word.

"What's this?" she wondered taking the file. She looked for markings and found none which was unusual. She opened the file and found Hammond's handwritten notes. "Project Moonbeam?" she asked.

"In 1981, Jack was recruited along with his therapist for a project that's primary research was to find a way to turn music and sound patterns into a weapon to be used on a civilian population. The therapist was Lieutenant Stephanie Converse, the mother of our Lt. Converse. The experiment was headed by Lt. Colonel James Bausch. He left the Air Force and joined the CIA. Bausch and I have butted heads over the years. He's a man who will manipulate people to gain personal needs. While running the project Jack and Stephanie got engaged. Bausch didn't like that and he had a discontent for Jack's fiancée. He pushed them apart and threatened a court martial. Stephanie Converse resigned her commission, stole an unknown amount of classified material and left. She left Jack with the engagement ring and a note. The project was eventually closed and Bausch went to the CIA. Jack married Sarah and had Charlie. Stephanie Converse gave birth to Jackie six months after she resigned her commission."

Janet gasped, "She's Jack's daughter!"

"She also has the gene." he reminded her.

"Why not just come forward and tell everyone?" she wondered.

Hammond explained, "James Bausch is still CIA and a dangerous man. Jack fears he will go after her because the key to Project Moonbeam was her mother. Bausch needed her more than he needed Jack but he made a serious mistake when he drove them apart. He would need Jackie to complete her mother's work. Jackie has her mother's musical genius which was needed in the project. Jack is trying to protect her."

Janet sat baffled, "Music as a weapon! They really tried to do that?"

"Indeed." he slowly nodded. "The very reason I recruited Jackie to help us decipher music and sounds of an alien origin and that will be the very reason Bausch and the CIA will want to recruit her too. She has the musical genius needed to understand how to turn music against a population. She would be needed to further the audio weapons programs we already have."

"And Jack is protecting her by not telling anyone she's his daughter. How does that protect her? It's her mother that was key!"

Hammond explained, "Since the Gate program has been running Jack has made a name for himself in inner circles. The CIA and other agencies would love to get their hands on his daughter to force him to do things they wish to employ. And the fact she has the gene and can activate Ancient technology would also be seen as an asset. Jack nearly faced a court martial for the affair he had with Stephanie. It's possible that Bausch would use the product of that affair to ruin Jack's career. They simply have to be careful."

"He can't face a court martial for an affair that happened twenty-five years ago. There is a statute of limitations…"

"He would ruin his career by other means." he assured her. "Jackie grew up traveling with a road band that was into drugs. She was busted as a juvenile for drug possession and has a record. He would drag both through the media and release false accusations of neglect and abandonment. Jack loss his son when the boy got a hold of his side arm and accidentally shot himself. Having a daughter that grew up in bars and has a juvenile record would give Bausch plenty of ammunition to ruin Jack in the public eye."

"She got busted as a kid?" she asked amazed. "She wasn't kidding about the pot rolling."

Hammond went to another page in the file, "I got a copy of her sealed records. Bausch would have the ability to gain these records and leak them to the press." He handed her the sheet of paper.

Janet started to read off the report. "She was busted for drug and alcohol possession a few times. Weapons possession?" She read further. "She just had a pocket knife!"

"They considered it a weapon." he replied.

She continued to read, "She was arrested for driving without a license and being underage."

"Joyriding." he smirked.

She continued to read off the report, "She was arrested for unlawful possession and distribution of cigarettes?"

"She was selling them to other teens one at a time from a pack." he explained.

"She was arrested for trespassing on school grounds, vandalism, and resisting arrest…" she looked up.

"She snuck into a school, spray painted graffiti and then ran when the cops showed up." he replied.

Janet handed him back the sheet, "These all thing that teens normally get in trouble for. Why would they use that against them?"

"Because Jackie's IQ tests are so high this would indicate bad parenting." he told her.

"I see," she sighed. "But she turned that life around and has a stellar record now."

"I hope to keep it that way." he gave a nod closing the file.

A smirk crept across her face, "I can see Jack doing that stuff as a kid."

Hammond asked with a smile, "Would you like to read his juvvie record?"

Janet asked, "Is it as bad as hers?"

Hammond smiled, "Worse!"

"No!" she shook her head with a laugh. She was relived there was no affair and Hammond was on top of the situation but at the same time she feared what ghost from the past would return to haunt her friends.

 **Days Later**

Friday night had finally come. Jack had invited his daughter to his house for dinner. He worked in the kitchen to show off his cooking skills to his daughter as she sat on the sofa in the nearby living area tuning her mother's guitar for Jack who wanted to learn more. As he boiled the pasta and simmered the sauce he tended to the garden salad. He hollered out, "Which dressing do you like? Ranch or Italian?"

She hollered back, "Neither."

"That's all I got!" he told her.

She informed, "I don't eat salad dressing. I eat it plain."

He stood and gave a funny look, "You eat your salad plain?"

"I don't like oily stuff." she told him.

"Mayo?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Too oily." She then added, "I'll eat real butter once in a while but that's it."

"You want butter on your salad?" he asked baffled.

"No!" she soured. "I don't want anything on it."

Jack pointed to the bowl, "So you want a salad with no salad dressing."

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Okay," he gave up and sighed.

There was a knock on door and in walked Daniel with Teal'c right behind him. Daniel called out, "Hey Jack! Ready for game night…" he came to an abrupt pause upon seeing Jackie sitting on the sofa with a guitar and Jack cooking dinner.

Teal'c stood behind him with a cocked eyebrow wondering if the rumors were true.

Jack winced, "I forgot it was tonight."

Jackie then put the guitar back in the case and started to pack up, "I'll take a rain check on that salad, Da…Colonel." She had started to call him "dad" in the recently while off base but now had to train herself to call him by rank once more.

"You can stay." he told her.

"Obviously it's a guy's game night." she told him getting ready to leave.

"Frasier and Carter are coming with Cassie." he told her.

"Cassie is Dr. Frasier's daughter," she gathered.

Daniel added, "George is coming too."

Jack winced, "George is coming!"

His friend grinned, "What's the matter? Don't like _Monopoly_?"

George Hammond played a joke on Jack every time he got invited to game night and would bring a kid's board game of some sort to force them to play instead of the standard card game.

Next through the door walked Janet, Cassie and Sam with a large pizza and chicken wings.

Janet called out as she led them inside, "Pizza's here!"

Jackie muttered under her breath, "Where the hell were all these people when my father invited them to his cabin?"

Janet spotted the food and teased Jack, "You're cooking us dinner?"

Jack was notorious for be a bad cook and could barely boil water at times. He growled, "Who wants spaghetti?"

Cassie smiled as she sat down the chicken wings on the counter, "I do!" She spotted the side, "And salad too!"

Janet noticed Jackie was getting ready to leave and figured the dinner was for her and Jack must have forgotten. She didn't reveal to anyone she knew the truth and simply asked, "You leaving?"

"I think I should go now." she told her.

Jack asked, "How you are you getting home?"

"I can walk." she shrugged.

Sam then understood Jack had picked her up and brought her to the house which was why she didn't see her car. It was obvious they were going to have dinner together. She kept her thoughts to herself but was raging inside.

Next George Hammond walked through the front door sporting jeans, a short sleeved white shirt with red pinstripes and carrying a game. He greeted his companions, "Evening!"

Janet looked on amused, "What did you bring for us to play this time, George?"

He held up the game, "Uno!" He looked at Jack's annoyed expression, "You said bring a card game, Jack. This one is highly recommended by my granddaughters." His eyes landed on Jackie holding the guitar case, "Very good! We've got live music this evening."

"I was about to leave and let you have your 'Uno' night." she told him.

"Nonsense!" he rebutted. "Get that guitar out of that case and start playing! You know any old Hank Williams?"

"Patsy Cline," she replied meekly.

"Even better." he motioned for her to have a seat.

Jackie sighed and opened the case and then retrieved the guitar. She started to strum an old familiar tune from long ago, her mother's favorite song, _Crazy_ by Patsy Cline.

Jack gulped and a frog gathered in his throat for Jackie sounded just like her mother as she started to sing. "Crazy! I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. I'm crazy. Crazy for feeling so blue. I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted. And then someday you'd leave me for someone new. Worry! Why do I let myself worry? Wondering! What in the world I will do. Oh crazy! For thinking my love could hold you. I'm crazy for trying. And crazy for crying. And crazy for loving you…" she looked up and noticed tears in her father's eyes as well as Sam's. She stopped strumming and looked at the pair. "You're crying?"

Jack wiped the tears away, "It's onions!" He motioned, "I was cutting onions."

Sam went with the excuse for the song reflected how she felt about her relationship with Jack. She nodded, "Onions."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normally George Hammond would never allow family members in the military off world together on the same team. That was something he dreaded for if they lost the team that family would be devastated. But for Jack and Jackie there was no other family and with Jackie's illegitimacy Jack was never listed as her father and thus no one was the wiser. He sent Jackie off world with SG-1 on her first real mission.

They stepped through the Gate of P3X-8675 and found themselves under a clear blue sky of an aired planet. They sported desert tan BDU's and darkened goggles with bucket hats for shade. Jack however donned his ball cap for bucket hats were simply bothersome and well, not cool.

His daughter looked over the area with sand dunes as far as the eye could see. She then chastised her father, "You are gonna burn! Why didn't you grab a different hat, Colonel?" For Jackie she found it was easier to address her father by rank if he was in uniform.

He smirked at her, "If I'm gonna burn then I'm gonna look good doing it."

She rolled her eyes as she envisioned her future as her father's caregiver upon his old age. She could see it now. Jack wouldn't be the nice elderly man who would wear the slip on sneakers and red sweater. Nope, he would be the old coot sporting a biker jacket because he needed to remain cool.

"Oh' for crying out loud." she huffed and walked away.

Jack teased her, "You got that from me!"

Sam walked beside Jackie over the sand. She spoke candidly, "I agree the colonel should have worn another hat but it's not your place to tell him that."

"Someone obviously has too." she complained.

"He is still your commanding officer, Lieutenant." she warned her.

"It's not like you will be taking care of him when he's old." she huffed. Jackie was referring to her as the daughter but Sam assumed she was referring to a long term relationship.

"Unless he puts a ring on your finger I wouldn't count on that." she huffed back.

"Onions huh?" she muttered.

"What?" asked Sam.

"You're in love with him." she flatly accused.

"And so are you." she assumed.

She glanced back at her father lagging behind across the sand and sighed, "I tolerate him."

"So you are not in love with him," she quickly gathered. "What are you doing then? Is he your sugar daddy? Planning on him getting a nice fat promotion and you being his wife and living off of him?"

She shook her head, "No!"

"Then what is this? Some fling! Gonna dump him the moment something better comes along?" she huffed.

"I just said I will take care of him when he's old." she reminded her.

"And you just admitted to me that you are not in love with him." she rebutted.

"You like puzzle games?" she asked.

"Why did you ask me that?" Sam wondered.

Jackie suggested, "Let's play a game. I'm gonna give you some clues and you have to figure it out. Here are your clues: I love the man dearly but I am not in love with him. He can get on my nerves and annoy me like no other and at the same time he's my guiding light. I will take care of him for the rest of his life but I will never marry him. He is the reason I am here. He gave me everything that matters. I am who I am because of him."

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's kind of vague, isn't it?"

"Come on!" she whined. "This is something my mother would have aced. You're just like her!"

"What?" asked Sam confused.

"You're just like my mother!" she huffed at her.

Sam waved her arm, "Sorry! I don't try to be."

"Okay," she concluded that Sam needed some extra help. "Let's try some new clues. The colonel and my mother nearly got married, they broke up six months before I was born and the colonel and I share the same rare gene."

Sam suddenly came to a halt. She looked at Jackie with her mouth open and then looked back at Jack coming behind with Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack asked as he approached, "What's the holdup Carter?"

Sam looked at Jack and then at his daughter. She looked back at Jack reaching for something to say.

Jack looked at Jackie who stood looking rather smug. He wagged a finger, "What did you say?" He feared she indulged the rumors that had been flying on base.

"I told her the simple truth. I said you and my mom were engaged to be married and she left you six months before I was born." She then added, "I remained her about that gene too."

Jack asked, "Why didn't you just come out tell her and instead of telling her all that?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of the rumors!" she huffed. "I'm tired of being talked about behind my back. I can hear the whispers, Dad. It's annoying the shit out of me."

Daniel stood and gasped, "Dad?" He looked at Jack, "When did you have another kid?"

"I just found out about her a few weeks ago." he explained. "Her mother never told me…She just up and left."

Daniel's quickly put the facts together, "So the last few weeks you were spending time with your daughter that you just found."

Jack nodded.

"Does Hammond know?" he wondered.

"He knows." he assured him. "Apparently he told Fraiser too."

Daniel argued, "Why didn't you tell any of us? What are we? Chopped liver, Jack!"

"It's complicated…" he began.

He huffed, "I don't see how keeping us from finding out that Jackie's your daughter to be all that complicated, Jack!"

"Calm down Daniel…" he started.

"Oh don't 'calm down Daniel' me…" he started. He felt betrayed. How could he keep such a secret from him?

Jackie huffed at him. "With all due respect Dr. Jackson, where were you when my father invited you to his cabin? You turned him down flat. All of you did! And yet, if it's convenient, like game night, you just show up and have great time as if it was nothing. And now you act like you somehow had the right to know about me. No offense but that's bullshit."

Daniel retorted, "He goes up there and sits at a pond fishing all day."

"So!" she shrugged.

"There's no fish in it," he told her.

She then looked at her father, "Is that true?"

Oh no! Daniel just busted him. Jack slowly nodded and meekly admitted, "There's no fish in the pond."

"You mean to tell me that I just spend a shit load of money on lures to fish in a pond with no fish in it?" she asked not amused.

Jack tried to cheer her up, "But those are good lures."

Jackie looked at Sam and simply stated, "He's all yours!" She then walked by her shaking her head over the lures.

Sam stood looking rather meek. Not only did she discover she was very wrong on the nature of the relationship her feeling for Jack had been exposed in one simple sentence.

Daniel stated, "I never heard her swear before."

Jack admitted, "Her mother would only swear if she was real mad." He started to continue the march across the desert to the nearby site. SG-1 started to follow behind.

Sam soon caught up with Jack and was walking by his side. She tried to explain, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking on that whole thing."

"It's okay, Carter." he assured her.

"I'm too embarrassed to tell you want I was thinking." she admitted.

"That I was sleeping with some hot young chick half my age?" he asked amused.

She winced, "Yeah." She then admitted, "I don't understand why you kept it from us."

"Stevie and I were working on a top secret project at the time. It was called Project Moonbeam. It was to find a way to make music into a weapon to use on civilians. She had moral objections and went head-to-head with the CO who was a real piece of work. He drove us apart and threatened a court martial. When Stevie left she stole top secret files. Jackie and I are trying to find out what happened to the files. The project commander's name was Bausch. He's CIA now and Hammond is afraid he will come after Jackie to finish the old project. That's why we kept it between us."

"I see," she stated relived it wasn't her feeling for him that was the cause. "Jackie mentioned that I'm a lot like her mother."

He nodded, "You are." He then added, "You look like her mother did too."

"Maybe I can help her." she offered.

"She would like that." he smiled.

"Daniel could help too," she added. "We all could."

Jack winced, "Not Daniel."

"Why?" she wondered. "We could use him on this."

"She likes him." he confessed.

"She just bit his head off," she replied.

Jack gave a deep sigh, "That's how I know she likes him."

 **Short Time Later**

They arrived at the site. Buried under mounds of sand were stone monoliths and a square room. Daniel had been studying the site for some time.

"I think it was some sort of a library," he stated leading Jackie inside with his team.

As Jackie and her father entered the room the lighting came on automatically. She looked about the golden plated room covered in Ancient writings.

"Wow!" she exasperated as she looked around.

Sam grinned, "It's always impressive when you first walk in."

"Time's a ticking," Jack reminded them glancing at his watch. He then looked on as Jackie got between Daniel and Sam and started assisting them on any sounds or musical notes to be found. He stepped back to let the scientist work and leaned against the wall. He looked over at Teal'c who stood guard. He asked the Jaffa, "Did you think I was having an affair with her too?"

He admitted, "I was not sure."

"Had your suspicions?" asked Jack.

Teal'c stated, "I found the relationship odd at the time but upon realizing her mother helped heal you, I suspected there was more to the history than what I was told."

"You suspected she was my kid all along!" he gathered.

"Indeed." he gave a nod. He then added, "She resembles you."

Jack cocked his head, "She does?"

"Indeed." he told him.

"Her mother was just like Carter. I'm tall. Her mother was tall. She's not tall…" he pondered.

"Greatness is not measured by ones height." he reminded him.

"I know," he nodded in agreement. "I was kind of hoping she was a little taller though. She's as short as Frasier."

"And that disturbs you?" Teal'c asked.

Jack sighed, "You've seen what a power monger Frasier can be, right? Jackie promised me that she would be there for me in my old age. It would be like having Fraiser take care of me in my old age."

Teal'c smiled, "Then you shall be well taken care of."

"She'll make me eat prunes!" he insisted. "You should see all the weird stuff this kid eats. Salads with no dressing. Dried, round, orange looking things, raw nuts, goat cheese and all this organic crap. She tried to get me to eat this hippie organic cereal. It was gross!"

Teal'c looked at him amused. "I believe Major Carter has been exploring such options lately."

Jack miffed, "If they make an organic beer I might try it." He looked on as Jackie placed a set of headphones connected to Sam's laptop over her ears.

Jackie gave a nod, "I heard the notes." She then took off the headphones and handed them to Sam, "Take a listen."

Sam placed the headphones on and sat silently for a moment. "I never caught that before. It's embedded in the program." She removed the headphones, "Take a listen Daniel."

Daniel placed on the headphones next and listened for a moment, "It's a repeating rhythm." He removed the headphones and handed them back to Sam. "It a repeating rhythm embedded in the program. Why would they do that?"

"It's primary cords," Jackie added. "The same notes that can cause your mind to become pliable."

Daniel asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother taught me that." she told him.

Sam pondered, "Your mother taught you about what music notes will make the mind pliable?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

Sam looked at Jack, "Sir…Project Moonbeam. Could Stevie have taught what was in those files to Jackie?"

He slowly began to nod, "She could have and more."

Sam looked at the young woman, "You're the backup drive! Your mother taught you what they discovered in Project Moonbeam. Did she teach you how to defend yourself from hypnotic rhythms?"

She nodded, "Yes she did! And how to detect them in modern music."

Sam asked, "It's in modern music too?"

"It's in every modern song." she told her.

Sam looked back up at Jack, "Sir, in order to really decode what the Ancients embedded I think we need to know more about what was discovered in Project Moonbeam."

Jack nodded, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After returning back to the SGC, SG-1 with Jackie held a briefing with General Hammond and Dr. Frasier on what they discovered embedded in the Ancient programming.

Hammond asked from sitting at the head of the table, "What exactly did you find?"

Sam sat her with laptop computer before her. She stated, "In the programming we detected a rhythm, a beat. It's made of what has been dubbed 'primary notes' from Project Moonbeam." She pushed a button on the computer and through the speakers a rhythmic sound similar to that of heartbeat could be heard. After allowing the recording to play for a short time she stopped the player. "This heartbeat sound is embedded in all of the Ancient programs that we have found so far."

Janet stated, "It sounds like a heart beating."

"It does," she agreed. "Jackie has a theory as to why."

General Hammond looked on her and gave an assuring smile, "I'm glad SG-1 knows your relation to Colonel O'Neill. That is a relief for me and Dr. Frasier. I can assure you that information will not leave this room or anything you may know about your mother's project. Now, what do you think this is?"

Jackie stated, "A soothing tone designed to invoke the feeling of being in the womb. It's a heartbeat but it's aimed at your subconscious. It's designed to not be heard in a waking state. Major Carter had to clean it up for us to hear it. It is common knowledge that though a range of sound waves fill the air, we can only hear in a certain limit. Like a dog whistle! We can't hear it but a dog can. There are sound waves that are in the air that we do not recognize but it's there. In this case it's at such a low tone we can hear it with our ears but it was hidden."

Janet added, "Babies can hear their mother's heart beating in the womb. It would be natural."

Sam added, "And since all of us were once in a womb and could hear the heartbeat this embedded sound would affect all of us."

Jack asked, "But why to that in the first place?"

Daniel asked him, "Wasn't Project Moonbeam meant to be a weapon against a population?"

"Sound as a weapon," he gave a nod.

"Well if you want to keep a population calm and content using a heartbeat on a subconscious level could do that. The Ancients were heavy into ascension. This could have been a hidden tool they used." he theorized.

"That makes sense," Sam agreed. "Sound can be used to harm or help. Music therapy helped Colonel O'Neill when he had serious head injury. Perhaps, that is what the Ancients were doing? A type of music therapy to help gain ascension."

"Some monks us song and repetitive notes during meditation and meditation is key," Daniel agreed excited. He never thought of sound being used to help with the ascension process.

Jackie held up a hand, "Ascension? What is that?"

Daniel quickly explained, "The Ancients didn't all die. Some ascended to higher state of consciousness. I spent the last year as an ascended being but I didn't do it on my own. I had help. I never thought of music as means to ascension. You just gave me a major piece of the puzzle."

"You were ascended for a year!" she remarked a bit baffled.

"When they sent me back they wiped my memory. I only remember bits and pieces." he explained.

She asked, "What do these ascended do?"

Jack huffed, "Nothing! They are above us and we're like cockroaches to them."

"Oh," she soured hoping for something not so negative.

Jack smirked, "Too bad Hammond didn't find you when Daniel went on his ascension holiday. We had Jonas! You would like Jonas though."

"Who?" she asked.

Sam grinned, "Jonas Quinn. He's a super sweet scientist. You would really like him."

Janet looked on amused for she understood Sam did like Jonas for his boyish good looks.

Jackie grinned, "Is he cute?"

Sam was about to nod enthusiastically when she caught Jack's displeased look. She caught herself, "He's okay looking."

Janet sat giggled inside for she knew Jonas was adorable to the ladies.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

Daniel huffed, "What does looks have to do with it? You know that's reverse sexism. If a man asks if a woman is good-looking then he's a sexist. Women asks…"

Jackie smiled, "I think you're cute."

He sat and stewed with a pout, "Well…Thank you."

"Not cuter than me!" Jack teased him.

Jackie spoke up, "With all due respect, Dad. The cutest man sitting at this table right now is General Hammond."

Jack sat impressed as his daughter knew how to play the cards to gain favorites. He looked over at General's blushing face. He couldn't have been prouder for his daughter was an ace at grooming officers to her will. Little did he know she used the very technique to control the drunkards at the bars when she played with the band.

Janet whispered under her breath, "She's good."

The General got down to business, "I want as much information as we can gain on Project Moonbeam. Colonel O'Neill informed me you have your mother's things in storage. I want you to do a thorough search for any records. SG-1 is will be assigned to help you, Lt. Converse."

"The storage unit in on the East Coast, sir." she reported.

"You can take a utility plane," he instructed. "Dismissed."

 **Short Time Later**

Jack and Sam sat the controls of the Pilatus U-28A turbo prop single engine plane. The little utility plane was a tight squeeze for the two pilots. They sat side by side wearing green flight suits and headphones. Military grade helmets were not required in the little plane was designed to be a business aircraft. The plane was painted grey with a lighter underbelly that reminded many of a shark upon first sight of the craft. As they made their way across the sky Sam and Jack had time to pass on the journey.

Jack spoke into the microphone to Sam, "So…When we get back you wanna go the cabin sometime?" He fully expected her turn him down for no one liked to go to cabin except his daughter who seemed rather upset over the wasted lures.

She let out a sigh, "Actually I would like to go but after what happened with you and Jackie, I can just imagine what kind of rumors will be flying and we still have those regulations."

Jack suggested, "Jackie will be there too. There won't be any rumors." After the words passed his lips his mind churned up the rumor of him having two girlfriends that were much younger officers.

Sam shot him a look, "Heck do you realize what kind of rumors will fly with that? You will have two women. I will suddenly be part of a threesome."

"If I can get Daniel and Teal'c to come then will you come?" he begged.

She nodded, "That will work. But still those regs…"

Sitting behind them at the navigator's station Jackie was quietly listening to the conversation on her headphones. She rolled her eyes shaking her head. She opened her microphone, "Hey Dad!"

"What?" he snapped back.

"We're you and my mother like that too? Did you two worry about regulations?" she wondered.

"Not as much," he admitted. "It was Colonel Bausch who was throwing it at us."

"He hated my mother right?" she clarified.

"He had a personal issue with her." he agreed.

"So, does anyone currently hate you or Major Carter?" she wondered.

"No!" he replied unsure where her line of thought was going.

She asked, "Then what the hell are you two all worried about? You're full bird colonel and the only person under your command isn't supposed to even be in combat. I mean shit! No offense Major, but we women have not been cleared for combat. This whole set up is like…Experimental or something. Is there any other teams in the SGC like yours?"

Sam admitted, "No, SG-1 is unique but I can assure you I can handle myself in combat."

"I never said you couldn't," she told her. "It's just boggles my mind that you two sit here talking about regulations and you are the most unorthodox team in the entire military. I really don't think regulations is gonna apply to you in the long run."

Jack told her, "The only reason Hammond approved you to go on SG-1 is because I'm not listed on your birth certificate. Your mother left it blank. Otherwise you wouldn't be allowed due to regulations."

"So, my mother gave us a loophole by doing that?" she figured.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "And for now on could you watch the language?"

Amused Sam asked, "And what do you suggest we do Jackie?"

"Get married!" she cheered.

Sam and Jack glanced at each other. Jack finally asked, "Why do you want us to get married?"

She told him flatly, "You had me spend a bunch of money on new lures that you knew would be useless. I figure if I can marry you off now you will not be much of an issue for me when you're old and senile."

Jack gasped, "You're trying to marry me off to get rid of me!"

"If Major Carter is your wife then she can take care of you." she admitted.

Sam told her, "I would take care of your father even if I don't get married to him." She smiled at him, "We made that promise. Always!"

"Always," he recalled the promise to be there for her no matter what the Goa'uld threw at them.

Jackie clapped, "Great! Let's plan the wedding! How about an outdoor wedding at the cabin?"

Jack spouted, "We're not getting married right now."

She pushed, "Next year or so?" She figured if she could get them thinking about the future perhaps they wouldn't be intimidated by the regulations.

Her father muttered, "Damn kid."

She huffed, "For crying out loud! Just get married!"

Sam sat beside herself as Jackie was pushing for her to marry Jack. She honestly never expected the insistence. She asked, "You really want me to marry your father?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

Jack huffed, "So she doesn't have to take care of me when I'm old!"

"No!" she confessed. "Major, you and my mother had a lot in common. You are a lot like she was. You could pass as her identical twin! She never got over my father. She never found anyone else and she could have had any man she wanted. I don't want to see you suffer like she did. She died alone. My mother kept my father's picture in a frame by her bed. Every night she would stare at that picture. She had this look; it was sad and adoring all at the same time. You get that same look, Major when you look at my father." She sighed, "I couldn't help my mother be happy but maybe I can help you."

After a moment of silence Sam croaked, "Maybe we should be on first name bases?"

Jack replied, "But I like calling you 'Carter.' It just rolls off the tongue."

"I meant Jackie," she told him.

"I knew that." he replied a bit blushed.

Poor Sam! She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Jackie took full advantage of the suggestion.

"I can call you 'Mom,'" Jackie perked up in jest.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she huffed, "No!"

Jack tried to keep a straight face but it was hard for him to contain himself.

She swatted at his middle annoyed, "That's not funny."

"If you say so, Carter." he replied flushed from laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SG-1 and Jackie sifted through the boxes in the private storage facility. The only one with any idea what they were looking for was Jack and he dreaded the task. Jackie never had time to sort the things out. She simply took what was most important with her to Colorado leaving behind furniture, home items and boxes of stuff.

Sam opened a box and found a set of china wrapped in newspaper. She looked at the fine red country theme print and she simple adored the old dishes. "Were these your mom's?" she asked.

Jackie glanced over, "Yeah! That's her favorite china. She had a complete set."

"This is a beautiful set of china." she told her.

Jack asked, "Why didn't you bring the dishes with you to Colorado? Your house is practically empty. You eat off paper plates. You got furniture and everything here!"

"I didn't have the time." she told him. "Mom died and I just put it all in storage and sold the trailer."

Sam asked, "You lived in a trailer?"

"We got a trailer a few years before she passed. Before that we lived on the road most of the time." she told them. "What am I looking for here, Dad? I don't even know what I am looking for."

"Cassette tapes, video tapes, files, and stuff like that." he told her. He opened another box and found it full of audio cassette tapes. He started to look through. "Band Mix, _Ground Floor_ …" he made a face. " _Ground Floor_ one, two three…" he asked Jackie, "The name of her band was _Ground Floor_?"

She nodded, "It was a bar band. Those are the band tapes. These are the sets."

"Ah," Jack sighed. "It would be on a tape like this." He dug down deeper into the box and found a smaller box. The box looked familiar for it was reinforced with metal corners. He lifted the box out and opened it. The tapes were all labeled and in order. He lifted one and read it aloud, "Project Moonbeam tape one." He announced, "This is it!"

Daniel called out, "I found a box with some old video tapes. The cases are labeled Project Moonbeam."

"Bring them over." Jack instructed.

Daniel complied and Jack started to compile the information. He called out, "Teal'c did you find anything in that file box?"

The Jaffa reported, "I did not."

"This will do!" stated Jack. He then asked his daughter, "Anything you wanna bring back while we're here?"

"There is!" she held up a finger. "Just a second."

Sam assumed she wanted the dishes. "Daniel and I can get the china." she stated.

Jackie dug through another box and retrieved a brown teddy bear. She stood coddling the toy as all eyes fell on her. She miffed, "He's my teddy bear. I had to leave him in storage when I went into the military. I had him since I was a baby."

Daniel couldn't help but asked, "What's teddy's name?"

"Teddy," she admitted.

Daniel asked amused, "You are going to take Teddy back with you?"

She confessed, "I sleep better with him."

Sam asked, "What about your mother's fine china?"

She asked, "What am I gonna do with a huge set of china? I live by myself and I don't entertain."

"This is a beautiful set." Sam told her.

"If you want it you can have it." she insisted. "I was just gonna sell most of this in a garage sale anyways."

Sam told her, "I will pay you for it."

"Whatever," she shrugged not thinking it was worth much.

Sam instructed, "Teal'c help me with this."

The Jaffa complied and easily lifted and heavy box.

Jack led the team out of the storage locker and to the awaiting government provided black, nondescript SUV's. They all piled in to return to the nearby base to take the plane back to the SGC with the information. Jackie sat between Daniel and Teal'c in the rear seat as Jack climbed behind the wheel with Sam riding shotgun.

Daniel looked at the bear and mocked, "Is Teddy all settled in?"

She held the bear tighter and gave him a dirty look.

Sam then added to her plight. She turned partly around and stated with a straight face, "You can always get another bear, Jackie and name him Daniel."

Daniel threw Sam a look, "Don't give her any ideas!"

Jack hollered over his shoulder, "If you get another bear name him George."

She scowled, "Funny!"

He put the SUV in drive and shrugged, "I thought it was."

 **SGC**

Upon returning back to base Jackie's favorite bear, Teddy was confiscated to be screened and x-rayed for the bear was not cleared to come inside the base. Much to her surprise the x-rays revealed a small cassette tape inside the bear's stuffing. Jack used his pocket knife to cut the seams and remove the cassette tape assuming it was hidden information in regards to the project. Much to his surprise it was labeled to Jackie.

Everyone had changed back into BDU's of various green or blue colors and convened in the briefing room with George Hammond and Janet Fraiser. Sam had brought a tape player for the micro cassette and placed it in the center of the table next to another player for other cassettes that Jack identified as being Project Moonbeam. Jackie sat with her bear and a military issued sewing kit as she stitched the back of bear from where her father opened it.

Janet looked over at her sewing the bear by hand. A smile crept across her face, "Your teddy bear, Jackie?"

She nodded firmly, "His name is Teddy."

"Cassie sleeps with her bear too." she told her.

Daniel rebutted, "But Cassie is a teenage girl who lost everything."

Jackie asked him, "Don't you have an article that you just sleep better with? A favorite shirt or a blanket or maybe a pillow!"

Jack miffed, "Daniel can sleep anywhere and on anything."

Sam confessed, "I have a favorite pillow."

Janet added, "I have a favorite nightgown."

Daniel smirked at Jack, "And you?"

"There's a sweet spot in the bed that's just perfect. If I'm a little off it's just not right." he confessed.

Janet nodded, "Side of the bed makes a big difference for me."

Jackie finished the sewing and turned her bear to face her and spoke directly to it, "And they are all picking on you."

Daniel teased her, "We're not picking on the bear."

Sam chastised him, "Will you leave her bear alone? I slept with a teddy bear until I was sixteen."

Janet added, "I slept with mind until I was fifteen. He was a vintage bear my grandmother made by hand. He was light brown and had moveable arms and legs."

Daniel chuckled to himself, "Girls and teddy bears."

Jack admitted, "I had one until I was twelve."

Amused Daniel asked, "What his name?"

"Teddy," he replied.

Curious Daniel asked, "What were your bears' names?"

Sam smiled in memory, "Harvey."

Janet confessed, "My grandmother named him Victor. I take it you never had a bear, Daniel."

He shook his head, "My parents thought that would develop a dependency. They never let me sleep with anything."

Janet asked, "Did they let you have sugar?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Did they know sugar can affect the brain in much the same way as a drug?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't think so," he winced upon realizing where she was going.

"I don't think a teddy bear is nearly as harmful as the sugar." she snorted. She then wagged a finger, "Victor was cool. My grandmother made him by hand. I have him sitting on my dresser at home in a display box. Don't knock my bear."

Daniel backed tracked, "Okay! I'm shutting up now."

Jack miffed, "That's a first."

General Hammond gave an order. "Start the tape, Major."

Sam pressed the button and the player started.

The voice began, "Jackie…This tape is for your ears only."

Daniel made an astonishing discovery, "She sounds just like Sam!"

Jackie nodded, "I know! They are like twins."

Jack stated, "Stevie was two years older than me though."

The recording continued. "The first thing I want you to know, Jackie is how proud I am of you and how much I love you. You mean the world to me. I know we don't agree on everything but you are very special. You are also more unique than you realize. I want you to know exactly who you are. I want you to know everything about me and where I come from."

Jackie soured confused, "Come from?"

"What I am about to tell you is top secret information," the recording continued. "This is information you cannot share with anyone but you should be aware of it."

The room fell silent as everyone listened.

The recording continued, "The first thing I need to tell you is my real name."

"Say what?" asked Jackie alarmed.

"You see Stephanie Converse was a name the government gave me when I came here. My real name is Doctor Samantha Carter…"

Jackie looked across the table at Sam as her mouth dropped.

The recording continued, "I am an astrophysicist, I specialized in quantum physics. In physics you will find that there are other realities; other versions of our world that can be exactly the same or very different. I came here from another reality. The first time I came here it was through something called the Quantum Mirror. I was recruited by my government work in a top secret program called the Stargate Program. The Stargate can send people to other planets. I came here with Colonel Charles Kowalski when our version of earth was about to be invaded by an alien species called the Goa'uld. Now, I know how that sounds and no, I am not drunk or high if you are wondering. Nor am I as crazy as you think I am. Now where was I? Oh yeah! There is another version of me in this reality but she is younger than me. I will explain that in a second. You see when we first came here I suffered a cellular collapse called cascade failure and I couldn't stay. It didn't affect the Colonel because his alternate was dead here. General George Hammond and a team called SG-1, which included my alternate self and your father helped us stop the Goa'uld from invading my earth so I could go home. After we returned we discovered the Replicators but we couldn't defeat them. The Replicators are self-aware machines. They invaded next and I tried to contact my alternate for help once more but the Quantum Mirror wouldn't work. They must have destroyed theirs. So, I started making a plan to send survivors to this reality as the entire galaxy fell to the Replicators. I wasn't fast enough and as my world fell I used the Stargate to send me to this reality. The Stargate cannot only send people to other planets and other realities but also through time. I attempted to send myself to the other reality a few years prior to find my alternate for help. I figured perhaps if I had more time then I could stop the Replicators. I messed up and sent myself to 1980 in this reality. I went too far back and became stuck here because their Stargate Program had not started and my alternate was a twelve year old girl. The difference in age is what stopped the cellular degeneration that I otherwise would have suffered due to the laws of quantum physics. So, the government gave me a new name and offered me a new life. I decided after that failure that I wanted to go in another direction and I always loved music but never had to the time to master it. So, in one year I got my masters in music and managed to master a number of instruments. I soon found that music and physics overlapped and I could apply this new skill to help people in therapy programs. I met your father when I was working in the therapy program. He was young Capitan and had not met me yet. I was already in love with him. You see in my reality my late husband was your father's alternate self. I fell in love all over again with the same man in 1980. He asked me to marry him and at first I said yes.

Your father made such a remarkable recovery in the therapy program the government wanted us in another music based program called Project Moonbeam. The Colonel of the project wasn't aware of my past but had instant disliking for me. He was a bigot! He hated women who were smarter than he was. I was just a lowly lieutenant and he found me to be more of a threat to his manhood than anyone else in that project. As the project continued I got second thoughts about it as I realized they would use the results against civilians and not keep out real threats. I couldn't tell anyone what I knew about what was out there. So, I quit the project and took the most vital material that would cause to most damage to the populations. I burned the paper files and hid the cassettes in with the band stuff. I knew your father had to go on and would eventually become a colonel in their Stargate Program and therefore I couldn't marry him. I gave back the ring and a lame excuse of following my dreams. After I did that I found that I was pregnant with you. I met the band in a camp site. I never told anyone this. You have to be aware of the danger to you. James Bausch will use you to complete my work. You have that ability. You are very bright. If he finds you and tries to get you to finish what I started you need to find your father and my alternate self to stop him. The music theory I was working on is called Quantum Sound Waves and Rhythms to Alter Minds. My theory is written out by hand and is locked in a deposit box in the bank. I have the rent prepaid for the next hundred years on that box. All my research and what I discovered is in it. You can access it at any time. I guess that's it! I will always love you, honey. I hope you find this message."

The tape ended and everyone sat shocked.

Jackie asked, "What the hell was she talking about?"

Sam explained, "Four years ago an alternate version of me came through our Quantum Mirror. That was your mom! We helped her and sent her home. Then she tried to come back to get help again but we had destroyed our Quantum Mirror to prevent any more visitors. Your mother, my alternate self, used the Gate in her reality to travel to our reality and into the past. That's never been done before."

"My mom said her real name is Samantha Carter!" she huffed.

"She was me in another reality." Sam told her. "You have been telling me I'm just like her. Well, I'm her. She's me. But she traveled back through time and that allowed her to survive here. She became and older version of me."

"So my mother was an older version of you!" she pointed her index finger at Sam.

She nodded, "Yes! Each reality is slightly different. Your mom was a slightly different version of me. She never went into the military. I did! In her reality they lost. Here, we won. In her reality your father's alternate and Daniel's alternate are dead." Sam then explained, "You will not find an alternate in any reality of yourself. You are unique because your mother is from another reality and your father is from this reality. You will not exist in any reality but this one. You would be immune to any cascade failure unlike me or your father."

"Can you put that in English?" Jackie asked.

"Since you only exist here you can go to any reality and not die!" Sam told her.

Janet added, "Genetically you are Sam's daughter. I can do a test to prove it. If I take the Colonel's DNA, yours and Sam's it should all match up."

Sam warned her, "But I am not your mother."

Jackie understood far more physics then she let on but had Jack's humor unfortunately for Sam. She grinned at her, "Right Mom!"

Sam shook her head waving her hand, "No! No! I am her alternate. I am not your mother."

"Yes you are!" she smirked. "You're just a younger version of her."

Sam snorted annoyed, "Did you and your mother fight a lot?"

"All the time!" she cheered.

Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next update will be Sunday or Monday. I will be busy for the next few days. Have a great weekend everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: In this chapter the tune that Sam hums is the Stargate Sg-1 theme music. The lyrics are courtesy of the show producers.

Chapter 9

Poor Sam! The young woman who she was jealous of over her affections for Jack turned out to be her genetic offspring. Sam tried to convince herself that she would be more of an aunt to Jackie but in reality she knew Dr. Carter from that other reality was in fact herself. Dr. Samantha Carter aka Stephanie Converse had in fact did everything Sam would have done if she had found herself in the same situation. To ease her plight she decided to treat Jackie like a niece and try not to act like her mother though not acting like Dr. Carter would be virtually impossible.

After the briefing she walked into her lab to finish listening to the project recordings. Daniel, Jack and Jackie were placing the boxes on the counter and setting up the tape player. She approached Jackie with cash in hand.

"Jackie," she called for her attention.

She glanced over, "Yeah!"

She held out the cash, "This is for the china."

Jackie spotted a hundred dollar bill and then shook her head, "Keep it!"

"I'm buying the china from you." she insisted.

"Mom got it at a garage sale for forty bucks. Just keep the china. You're her and she was you. It's yours anyways." she insisted.

"No, she was my alternate. Like twin sisters…" she excused.

"And you get your alternate twin sister's china," she grinned.

"Take the money!" she insisted.

"No!" she shook her head.

"Jackie…Take the money." Sam stated.

Jack spoke up, "Carter…She doesn't want it."

Reluctantly Sam placed the bill in her pocket, "I'll make this good."

Daniel asked, "You play guitar Sam?"

She shook her head, "I know nothing about playing guitar. I played the tambura for a short time."

"The one instrument you suck at the most," added Jackie as she worked. For Jackie finding out her mother was an older version of Sam from another reality was in essence a second chance. She had a second chance to be with her mom even if Sam didn't initially accept the idea.

Sam threw her a look, "I wasn't that bad."

Jackie looked at Jack, "Did my Mom ever play the tambura when you two were together?"

He slowly nodded, "She did!"

"And?" she asked him.

"It was a struggle for her." he recalled.

"It's not that easy to play." Sam insisted.

Jack told her, "You are way better at the guitar than you realize."

She stated, "If I get extra time then maybe I will take lessons." She started to dig through the tapes and added, "I need to see her hypothesis she has locked up in the bank deposit box, Jackie. Since you are her daughter you should be able to get access."

"Her bank is back in New York. It's the same town we just came from." she complained.

"I need to see her work." she insisted.

Jack suggested, "T and I can fly ya back."

She miffed, "Too bad you can't just beam us there. Ya know, like in _Trek_."

SG-1 traded glanced.

She squinted, "You can just beam us there!"

Sam nodded, "We have a ship in orbit."

"Why didn't we do that the first time?" she asked.

"We save it for emergencies." Sam explained.

"And this isn't?" she wondered.

"Actually, now that we know your mother is my alternate we really should use that option." Sam replied.

 **Short Time Later**

After changing back into civilian clothing SG-1 and Jackie were beamed up to the orbiting space craft, the _Prometheus_ and then back down onto the plant's surface. They were beamed directly into an alleyway near the bank.

Sam suggested, "You guys wait here while Jackie and I get the documents out of the box."

"Okay," Jack agreed sporting jeans and a t-shirt.

Sam and Jackie walked out of the alley both wearing jeans and nearly identical red and white flannel shirts. They walked into the bank and were greeted by one of the tellers behind the counter. She was short chubby lady with curly blonde hair and lightly applied makeup. She sported a red sweater over a white blouse with matching red slacks.

"Hi Jackie! Hi Stevie!" she cheered. She then looked a bit confused. "I thought I heard that you passed away?"

Jackie made a cover, "This is Aunt Sam. My mom's younger sister. How are you, Terry?"

Terry gasped, "Wow, you look just like your sister. But I see you are much younger."

Sam stood and wondered how a total stranger could tell she looked just like her alternate but everyone else could not. Then she realized she was standing by Jackie and the town's people were accustomed to seeing them together.

Jackie told her, "We're here to close out Mom's safety deposit box."

"Right this way," she motioned for them to go to a nearby door. Terry then opened the locked door and led them back to the vault. She had Jackie sign the log and release paperwork and inserted the bank's master key. Jackie handed her the mother's key. Terry inserted the second key and opened the box. She retrieved a long steel red painted box and handed it to Jackie. "There is a private room around the corner." She then led them out of the vault as Sam and Jackie went to the private room.

Inside the room they sat at a small table with barely enough room to close the door behind them. It was painted white and was size of a small closet.

"Can barely fit in here," Jackie complained squeezing in.

Sam opened the box and found a stack of papers all in her handwriting. She started to read over the information, "This is it! Wow, she continued this research long after the project ended. It looks your mom was using the band as a cover to conduct experiments on the crowds to see what affect the sound waves could have."

"That would explain why she put up with them for so long." she stated.

Sam asked, "How did she like traveling with a bar band? That's not something I would do."

"They were hippies and easily amused." she mentioned. "She liked traveling but the band would get on her nerves. And I was usually getting in trouble…"

"Why am I not surprised you were getting trouble?" she miffed.

"Right Mom!" she huffed in return.

Sam gave a stern look, "Funny!"

"Once you marry my father not only will you be my biological mother but my step mom too." she reminded her.

"I am your mother's alternate." she insisted. "That doesn't make me your biological mother."

"Sure as hell does." she disagreed.

"Do you want me to act like your mother? Because that I can do!" threatened Sam.

"That I can deal with!" she assured her.

Sam placed the papers in her bag, "Let's go!"

The pair soon left the bank with the papers only to discover the men were not where they left them.

Sam stood and looked about, "Where did they go?"

Jackie motioned across the street to the local bar, "The _Tap Room_!"

"Oh' for crying out loud!" Sam huffed as she marched across the street to the local bar.

 **Tap Room**

Sam walked through the door and into and smoke filled rustic bar. There were more men than women and many seemed to have just gotten out of work for the time of day was three in the afternoon.

An older man with short gray hair and thick mustache sat at the end of the bar nursing his beer. He wore jeans and red t-shirt and nearly chocked upon seeing Sam. "Holy shit!" he coughed.

Jackie popped up behind Sam and stated, "Hank! This is my aunt…Sam."

His wagged his think finger at Sam, "You just about gave me a heart attack. You look just like your sister."

Sam smiled annoyed. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." She wondered who the heck this man was.

Hank wrapped his arms around Jackie held her tight, "You're back!"

"Just had to get some things." she replied.

He stared at Sam, "Wow! You look just like your sister, Stevie at that age. Man, I thought I was seeing a ghost."

"It's genetic," she replied still rather annoyed. "It take it you knew my sister?"

"She played in my band." he told her.

Sam stood baffled. Her alternate played in a band with this annoying man. She could only gather that her alternate's life had hit rock bottom to put up with such nonsense.

Jack stood on the other side of Hank and had been chatting with Hank since he walked into that bar. He reached up above the bar and retrieved a picture on the wall. He handed it to Sam, "Check out the picture, Carter."

She threw a look and took the picture and gazed upon an alternate version of herself, dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket with short and unruly hair, posing with the band. Sam hated the picture for her made her look like a rocker. Then she suddenly realized it was the ultimate joke played upon herself. Surely, Dr. Carter knew that she would find the picture and the bar eventually and thus left little surprises for Sam to find.

"She didn't," she sighed hoping for no more embarrassing surprises.

Hank asked, "Is your name Sam Carter by any chance?"

She nodded, "That's me."

"I got something for you." He told her. He reached up behind his neck and lifted a gold chain with a custom medallion. He handed it to her. "Your sister wanted you to have this."

Sam looked down and soon discovered the medallion was engraved with Gate symbols. She smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Daniel sat on the other side of Hank nursing a beer beside Teal'c. He looked over and arched an eyebrow, "Looks interesting."

She nodded, "Yes it is."

Hank cheered, "Hey Jackie! Does Aunt Sam do karaoke too?"

Sam's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

Jackie smirked, "I bet she sings just like mom did." She grabbed Sam by the hand and started to pull her towards the stage area.

Sam stated, "No!" She looked at SG-1 for help for the last thing she wanted to do was sing karaoke at a bar.

Jack was no help and simply stated, "Go have fun, Carter!"

Poor, poor Sam! She was dragged onto the stage by her alternate's daughter and forced to sing Sonny and Cher's " _I Got You Babe_ " in a duet. Needless to say Jack never had such a good time at a bar before. He sat at the bar and watched as smile crept across his face.

Daniel noted, "Sam can really sing! Wow, I had no idea she could sing."

Teal'c gave a nod in agreement, "Indeed."

 **SGC - Next Day**

The team was beamed back moments after leaving the bar and soon retired for the evening. As Sam returned to her lab the next morning she found herself humming once more. She hummed a song that she had made up in her head and never thought much of ability. Jackie walked into her lab with Daniel and Jack in tow. She heard the humming and recognized the tune.

"You hum that too!" she stated amazed. "My mom hummed it all the time."

Sam shrugged, "She was me."

Daniel asked, "What is that song?"

"Don't know!" she told him while booting the computer. "Something I just made up."

Jackie started to sing it in notes, "…d-g-A-a-g-F-g-F-G-g-g-g-g-g…."

Jack started to make up words for Sam's tune and blurted out, "Stargate! It's a great big ring with a great big swirl and you step inside to another world. We're talking Stargate! It's a crazy trip, you can go quite far and you don't need a car or even a ship…"

At that moment Sam placed her hand over his mouth and grabbed the back of his head and looked him dead in the eye. "Do not ever make up lyrics to my song."

Jackie was laughing so hard tears rolled down her face, "Excuse me but I have to go pee." She quickly left the lab in a mad dash to the restroom.

Sam released her grip on Jack's head. "You nearly made your daughter pee her pants."

"It's catchy!" he shrugged.

Daniel stood lips pinched tight for he found it hilarious that Jack made up words to the song Sam hummed endlessly over the years. He meekly stated, "Well, if Jack ever retires he can always start a new career making up jingles."

He proclaimed, "I would be good at that!" He looked at Teal'c who stood without expression. Jack had found that the less expressive the Jaffa became to funnier Teal'c found a subject matter. He wagged a finger, "You liked it!"

"Indeed," the Jaffa stated.

 **Meanwhile**

Upon exiting the restroom Jackie spotted General Hammond walking out of the men's room. She smiled at him and greeted, "General."

He gave a nod, "Lieutenant."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Certainly," he replied and motioned for her to walk him. "I'm just on my way to the commissary."

She walked by his side and stared, "I've been thinking about Sam and my Dad."

"Oh," he cocked an eyebrow.

"My mother was Sam's alternate from another reality. I understand that. I watched her go through life alone. All she had was me. You have no idea how much she loved him. She would look at this old picture of him every night when she went to bed. I don't want Sam to go through what my mother went through."

"I see." he motioned for her to enter the commissary first. He took his tray and went through the line behind her as she continued.

"There has to be a way around these regulations. SG-1 is not like any other team in the SGC." she continued.

"True," he agreed placing two slices of apple pie and two cups of coffee on the tray. He paid for the items and led Jackie to a secluded table in the corner. He sat the pie and coffee on the table before her and took a seat directly across. He asked, "You like apple?"

"Thank you for this," she smiled. "I know how much a career means to Sam. It meant a lot to my mother. It doesn't seem fair. How can my father only have her under his command and no one else? How can that be a normal team?"

"SG-1 is not a normal team and in reality she is not under his command. Major Carter is under my command. She is head of her department and is not supposed to be in combat. She's not Special Forces like your father. Jack technically doesn't have anyone under his command. His job is to provide security for Major Carter and Dr. Jackson. He brought in Teal'c to help with that task. SG-1 is not a combat team. The only combat specialist is your father and his job is to protect them." He dug into his pie savored the bite before Dr. Fraiser could catch him cheating his diet.

Jackie pondered, "So, Sam is the head of engineering and my father is there for security. He only commands security aspects and since neither Sam nor Daniel are combat…" she pondered. "He's not really her commanding officer, is he?"

"He's not!" he agreed and took a sip of coffee.

"Could they get married and still be on SG-1?" she wondered.

Hammond pondered the notion, "The Air Force would frown upon having a husband and wife on the same team however, Major Carter is specialist that proven valuable. Given the unorthodox nature of SG-1, I believe the Brass would let that slide."

"So, if they get engaged and plan out a nice wedding the Brass won't be down their throats?" she wondered.

"Are they?" he asked wondering.

"Not yet," she sighed. "I want them to be together."

"Because mother never got over him?" he wondered.

She nodded, "I don't want that to be Sam in twenty years from now."

"It would be unprofessional of me to assure them that the Brass wouldn't have an issue with a relationship, but I'm sure you can point out who Major Carter's commanding officer actually is. Both of them are so use to ranks and the old chain of command structure they never thought of true nature of SG-1."

"So my father doesn't know he's not in command of team? Then who is in command of the team?"

"No one," he admitted. "What makes SG-1 so different is they work together with individual skills like a well-oiled machine and each bring their own specialty. Teal'c has insight on the Goa'uld the Jaffa. He's proven very valuable. Dr. Jackson deciphers the Ancient text. Major Carter handles the physics and engineering. Your father brings the tactical advantage and ensures their safety and survival. When I brought you in I was hoping to add another specialist to a well-oiled machine. Music is a part of every major culture on and off world. I saw your specialty as a needed part of that machine. I never would have guessed your relations to Jack or Major Carter."

"That whole alternate reality thing kind of threw me for loop," she admitted.

He held up his coffee cup, "You did say a number of times that Major Carter was just like your mother!"

"True and as long as I don't suddenly get turned into a kid so she can raise me too, I will be happy." she admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackie had gone home for the evening with the words brewing in her mind about SG-1 not having a real command structure. She wondered how to tell them the fact without sounding wishful or insane for she couldn't tell them that is was George Hammond who told her for he would look unprofessional. She lay down in bed upon propping Teddy up on the nearby pillow for a good night's sleep. Ah, sleep! One never knows just important sleep can be until you cannot sleep well at all. Tossing and turning, struggling to drift off to wonderland all while watching the nearby clock move closer and closer to the alarm bell. Just as sweet slumber was about to take her away she heard a pounding on her front door. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and made her way to the door in her pink pajamas and fuzzy white slippers. She opened the door to find Sam standing in civilian clothes. She looked as if she simply threw on jeans and a t-shirt with a black jacket.

"Get dressed! Something has happened to your father." she told her.

"Was he in an accident?" she asked concerned.

She motioned over her shoulder to figure in her car. It was the face of teenage boy with curly light brown hair.

"Who's the kid?" she asked.

"Your father!" she told her.

Her mouth dropped. "I'll be right there!"

 **SGC**

A teenage version of Jack O'Neill had been brought into the base and multiple testing endured. As the young version of Jack debated his future Dr. Frasier unraveled the mystery and discovered he was in fact a clone. Within 24 hours Thor of the Asgard had been contacted and Loki was located along with an unconscious and fully grown Jack O'Neill who had no idea what had happened or that he was kidnapped in his sleep. Upon discovering Jack's daughter Thor had discovered the necessary genetic component to save his people. Hence, if Dr. Carter had not used the Gate to come this reality and been stuck in 1980, the Asgard likely never would have found the lifesaving genetic material.

As Jack's teenage clone Jon was about to leave the base for a destination unknown General Hammond stopped him and asked if he would join them for one more briefing. Curious as to what new information the General had he agreed to stay in the fragile balance between one life to another.

Jack walked into the briefing room and spotted the clone. He barked, "I thought you were leaving!"

"I was," Jon told him sitting at the table. "Hammond asked me to sit in on this meeting. He said I would find it interesting."

"You know what this is about?" he asked.

He shook his head, "Nope!"

The rest of SG-1 soon filtered into the room along with Dr. Fraiser and Jackie behind her. Jackie mentioned, "I'm open Friday afternoons for Cassie's lessons."

"That sounds good," the doctor agreed. "Cassie's excited about having private violin lessons."

Jack grinned from his seat, "I can help her with lyrics for songs."

Janet smirked, "I heard all about your song, sir."

"I thought it was good." Jack shrugged. He looked at his clone, "Did you think it was good."

"Brilliant!" he agreed.

Sam merely rolled her eyes annoyed for she felt like her tune was being mocked by the lyrics Jack made up. She felt she shouldn't bother ever humming a tune ever again.

Jackie pulled a small harmonica from her pocket as they waited for Hammond to emerge from his office. She smirked, "This is what Mom and Sam's song sounds like on an instrument." She then started to play the notes. It was a deep and soothing tone with an upbeat overture. The richness of the harmonica gave the tune legs and everyone listened to the song Sam had hummed for years but never wrote down. Upon finishing she looked at Sam.

"How did I do?" she asked her.

"That's what it sounds like in my head." she told her. "But with a huge band playing it."

Janet admitted, "That would be so cool with a band playing it."

Jack admitted, "That would be cool. Nearly as a cool as _Star Wars_ when that theme comes on…"

Teal'c sat and disagreed, "I believe MajorCarter's song is better."

Sam asked, "You like my song, T?"

"Indeed," he nodded with a smile.

Jack started his lyrics once more, "Stargate! It's a great big ring…"

Daniel huffed holding his hands up, "No! Just no!"

Miffed Jack then crossed his arms and gave a pucker as he pouted.

Hammond then walked into the room carrying a file in his hands. "I have some news on James Bausch!"

Jack asked wishful, "Is he dead?"

"No," he replied.

"Damn." he muttered.

"He lives here in Colorado Springs." Hammond told him.

"What?" asked Jack.

"It gets even better. He is the director of the music department at the local school district. He teaches a class at Cheyenne Mountain High School." Hammond handed him the file. "He's been here for years. He still has CIA connections."

Daniel stated alarmed, "If this man wanted to have Sam's alternate make music into a weapon, him being a music director at a local school doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"And many of the kids are children of officers and enlisted," added Janet alarmed.

"Which is why I need a team in that school to find out what Bausch is doing." stated Hammond.

Jon closed his eyes and sunk in the chair as he suddenly realized why Hammond asked him to stay. "You want me to go into that school as a kid."

Hammond looked at him and confessed, "Indeed I do but not alone. I want a team in the school. He will know who Colonel O'Neill is immediately but not you, Jon. You have an advantage. You have the Colonel's memories of Project Moonbeam and you are young enough to go into the school as a student."

"This is gonna be a nightmare." he winced. "High school at my age?"

Jack reminded him, "You're only a day old."

He barked, "Not helping!"

"I won't be sending you in alone, Jon. Lt. Converse will be enrolling as a student as well." stated Hammond.

Jackie gasped, "I'm too old!"

"You look younger than what you are." he assured him. "You can pass as a teenager. I want you in the band listening what is going on."

Daniel stated, "You said you wanted a team in the school."

"You, Major Carter and Teal'c." he agreed. "You and Major Carter will use the cover of a married couple and the parents of Lt. Converse and Jon. You will both go in as teachers. Teal'c will go in as a school security guard."

Jackie tried for last ditch effort to get out going back to school, "I have to give music lessons on Friday afternoons to Cassie. So, I can't do it."

Hammond informed her, "Cassie Fraiser is a student in the school. I'm sure you two can work something out."

Her shoulder's slunk, "Damn."

Daniel assured her, "None of us are looking forward to going undercover in high school."

"You get to be a teacher." she reminded.

"Which is just as bad as being a student." he replied.

Jon groaned, "I'll get back to you on that one, Daniel."

 **Cabin**

It would take a few days for Hammond to get the paperwork and needed cover in place for the team leaving them with some time to spend. Jack felt like he had nothing he could do for Hammond didn't want him in the local school for the investigation. Assuming everyone else would be too busy preparing for the assignment, Jack simply slipped away to cabin retreat. As he sat sipping a beer on the dock, Sam's car pulled up the drive. He turned around rather surprised. He squinted through the sunglasses as he looked on.

Sam emerged from the car wearing jeans and white blouse with brown hiking boots. She sported a pair of sunglasses and smiled as she walked towards the dock.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked him as she got closer.

"Pull up a chair," he motioned towards an extra folding chair off to the side.

Sam took the chair and placed it be Jack. She took a seat and looked about at the lovely scenery. "This is great up here."

"It is," he agreed with a nod.

"I was talking to your daughter earlier." she mentioned.

"Our daughter," he smirked.

She cautioned, "An alternate from another reality is not…" she winced, "Okay…She's mine too in a strange way. Anyways, she said something rather interesting that I never thought of before."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're not my CO after all." she told him.

Jack pondered, "How so?"

"I'm the head of my department and I report directly to George, not you. I was reporting to you as a courtesy. And it helped further our missions." she explained.

Jack sat baffled, "But we are on the same team and I outrank you."

"But women are not allowed in combat." she reminded him. "My role is not combat and you have nothing to do with my department. Meaning, I'm an advisor on the team who happens to have a rank."

"There are no combat roles open to women," he gave a nod. "That's not allowed. Women are turned down for that training. You were given a specialized course."

She grinned, "The only way you could be commanding officer is if you suddenly got promoted to General and were handed the keys to the SGC. And I don't see that happening."

"Why not?" he huffed.

"You wouldn't be able to go off world. You would be stuck on base and you would hate that." she pointed out.

"I could still make general." he told her.

"You could," she nodded.

He miffed, "I kind of like the 'Carter', 'Sir' thing we got going."

She smiled, "It's kind of a turn on in a kinky way."

Jack started to hum her song once more. He grinned as he looked over to her and started his lyrics once more, "Stargate! It's a big ring with a swirl…"

She started to laugh, "No!"

"You staying the weekend?" he asked.

"I would like that," she nodded. "Where am I sleeping?"

He meekly stated, "Wherever you want."

 **Next Morning**

Sam woke up in Jack's arms. They spent the night making love alone in the cabin. Her life was finally coming together. The regulations turned out not to be the issue she thought it would be as long as Jack wasn't sitting in the General's chair. She could have that life! She could have a career and a family. She didn't have to put one off for the other and most important she could have the man she loved.

Jack had been awake for some time. He could tell she woke by the change in her breathing. He softly started to hum Sam's tune. He had to admit it was a good tune. It was catchy and yet comprehensive. It stuck in his mind ever since Jackie played it on an instrument.

Sam warned him, "Don't start!"

"What?" he muttered.

"Don't start singing those idiotic words." she warned him.

He assured her, "I'm not! The tune has been in my head since Jackie played it at the meeting."

She rolled on her back and looked at his face. He had his head down on the pillow with his eyes closed as the tune rolled through his mind. She smiled, "So you do like my song."

"Of course." he nodded.

"I thought you didn't when you started making up those lyrics." she told him.

"No," he shook his head. "I was picking on the program using your tune and those lyrics."

"Ah," she had to laugh. "That was kind of funny."

"I knew you had a sense of humor." he mentioned.

"You know me better than most," she assessed.

He shook his head, "The person who knows you the best is the person who spent her entire life with you."

"I'm not actually her mother." she reminded him.

He rebutted, "Stevie…Other you…Knew she would find you someday. She knew you would find the band. She left even left that medallion with the Gate addresses…"

"There is no address," she told him. "I ran it against the data base and every program. The address she gave doesn't exist. Maybe it existed in her reality but not here."

"You would not go through the trouble of leaving that medallion with Hank with instructions to give it to you without a reason." he insisted.

"It's not a Gate address." she told him.

"Maybe it's something else disguised as a Gate address," he suggested.

"I suppose it could be." she agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack's teenage clone, Jon O'Neill had moved into the spare room at Jackie's home. He actually welcomed the idea for he still viewed her as family. He tried very hard not to be Jack O'Neill but it was rather difficult for in reality he was indeed as much Jack O'Neill as Stevie Converse was Sam Carter.

He wandered into the living room with a cup of coffee looking to watch some TV. Then he remembered Jackie didn't have a TV nor showed any interest in getting one. He plopped down on the sofa in his jeans and gray t-shirt and looked about for something to do. He picked up her mother's guitar and placed it in position. He started to strum a few cords.

Jackie wandered into the kitchen next. She still wore her pajamas and slippers. She glanced over at the teenage boy sitting on her couch playing her mother's guitar. "Want some breakfast?" she hollered.

"Sure," he gave a nod still playing the cords. He glanced over at her and mentioned, "We should get to the mall and get clothes for the mission. I have no idea what kids are wearing nowadays."

She placed a frying pan on the stovetop. "Boys are wearing what you are wearing. I'm the one who needs to do the wardrobe makeover. I will have to dress like a teenage girl." She started the burner and retrieved the eggs from the fridge.

"I suppose I have an advantage to actually having a teenage body for this." he sighed.

"I will pass off as your older sister." she mentioned. "Luckily we both look like Dad."

Jon smirked, "Neither of us looks like Daniel! He's supposed to pass as our father. Least you do look a little bit like Carter. She is your mother in a way anyways."

She suggested, "If anyone asks we can just tell them Daniel is our adopted father and mom's second husband."

"I suppose," he sighed.

She asked, "Was Daniel ever married?"

He nodded, "His late wife. He met her on Abydos. She died after she was taken as a host. It took him a while to come back from that."

"I imagine it would." she sighed. "I can't imagine what it must be like to be taken as a host; to lose all control and be suppressed by some parasite."

"Symbiont." he corrected. "A parasite would just suck ya dry."

She looked over at him, "What were you planning on doing with your life when you have all this knowledge floating around in your head? You know all about what's out there and you are mentally a middle aged man. What were you gonna do?"

He shrugged, "Go down a different career path!"

"Such as?" she wondered plating up the food.

"Maybe become a rock and roll star!" he kidded.

She chuckled, "My mother was most talented person I know. The woman could do anything. She learned to play twelve instruments in a year. That is an instrument every month! She got a master's in one year. It took me years to my degrees. It took me a life time to learn all those instruments. She could fix just about anything. She taught me mechanics, electrical engineering, plumbing, carpentry, aviation, navigation, camping and survival skills. The woman was my personal life skills couch. And yet, she could not get past a bar band. She even sent in a demo tapes to agents to see if she would get any offers. Nothing! The woman could write her own music and the songs were incredible. You don't get to be a rock star on talent. Something else is behind that."

Jon puckered and stated, "You think highly of your mom."

"Her IQ was higher than mine." she told him. "The woman was like the female version of _MacGyver_. Compared to my mom, I'm pretty stupid."

"Carter has a mighty big brain. I'm sure you got some of it," he mentioned.

"I got my father's looks and his brains." she smiled. "And you got stuck with those traits too." She then placed the plate of scrambled eggs and toast down on the nearby table.

He dug into the eggs and smiled, "Hey at least you can cook!"

"It's scrambled eggs and toast," she rebutted. "Any moron can make that. Mom got into cooking her later years. I mean real cooking! She started making all these gourmet dinners. When my mom put her mind to something there was nothing she couldn't do." she plopped down beside him, "I feel pretty stupid compared to her at times."

He laughed, "Try working with your mom and Daniel! Wanna feel stupid? Boy! You can feel stupid fast with those two."

She replied, "I can follow Daniel better than Sam. He's more my area of interest. Music and culture goes together. I picked up Spanish just playing in bars. Language is much easier for me to learn than physics and how light works and crap like that. I like working with Daniel. It's fun and engaging. Working is Sam is like working with Mom and well…" she winced. "I find physics boring and sometimes confusing."

He suggested, "If you wanna have some fun just ask her to repeat what she said in English."

"I normally have to ask her to repeat what she said because she lost me after she threw out some big scientific word." she confessed. "As I said, her IQ is way higher than mine and I feel like I'm stupid when I'm around her and I'm always trying to understand what she is talking about."

He smiled, "You fake being a genius real well."

She cocked her head, "I'm not a genius. I never have been. My IQ is just the high end of normal. My mother is the super genius. And my father is a tactical genius. I'm the dummy of the family!"

"You're no dummy," he told her. "Comparing yourself to Carter is like comparing apples to oranges. Both are fruits but they are two different things."

She smirked, "But we're still both fruits."

He kidded, "Least you're not bananas!"

 **Monday**

General Hammond left Janet and Jack tasked with deciphering the medallion that Dr. Carter left for Sam to find and combing through the endless notes and information that was recovered.

Teal'c had easily slipped into his role as security guard upon donning the uniform. He wore a white shirt with black slacks and black boots. He sported a golden badge and a black visor cap with another gold badge to cover the emblem on his forehead. He was given a utility belt that contained a radio, pepper spray and handcuffs. He was also given a booklet and pen to write "student citations," a practice he found simply ridiculous.

Daniel and Sam were given their covers and had dressed as professional teachers. They were to be husband and wife and had recently moved to Colorado Springs with their family for jobs. The fake family consisted of two teenagers, Jon and Jackie. Jackie's cover was she was the musical rocker wanna be and plays in the band. Jon is the younger rebellious brother.

Jackie was able to transform from a professional young woman into a rebellious rocker. She sported tight form fitting jeans, boots and a leather jacket over a purple t-shirt.

The fake family sat in the government provided minivan before the school in the staff parking lot. Sam turned back towards Jackie and Jon in the back and reminded them, "You two have to act like teenagers!" She handed them their school ID, "Here's your school ID cards."

Jackie and Jon each took their cards and looked upon the names.

Jon huffed, "My last name is Jackson!"

Sam smirked, "You're names are Jon and Jackie Jackson. You are brother and sister! I think it's cute."

Jon huffed, "Never in a million years would I have even thought that I would be using Daniel's name, Carter."

Daniel played along, "That's 'Dad' to you young man."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh' for crying out loud! This is insane! I go to bed normal one night and wake up and find I'm a kid. Then I find out that I was kidnapped and I'm a clone. Now I'm stuck as a teenage boy. And as of today I have to pretend I'm Daniel's kid."

Sam smiled at him, "Loki kind of did us a favor when he made you. Since the Colonel couldn't actually go undercover as a student or a teacher we can send in you instead. You know what Bausch is really like better than anyone."

"But do I have to do it as Daniel's kid?" he huffed.

Jackie reminded him, "I have to pose as his kid too."

"And Sam has to pose as my wife," Daniel huffed. "This is a fake family. I'm sure we can fake being a family."

"I'm really not fond of having to call you, 'Dad'." huffed Jon.

"I'm not looking forward to it either." he told him.

Jackie stated, "It might be fun! Mom and D…Daniel…" she sighed for she found calling him Dad left a depressed feeling. She didn't want to call him Dad. She wanted to call him Daniel.

Sam took notice, "It's easy for you to call me 'mom' but not easy for you to call him 'dad'."

"I don't want to call him 'dad', she confessed. "It's more difficult than I thought it would be."

Daniel assured her, "It's just for the mission. I'm not your father! I know that. Hammond had the ID's made up and decided to use my real name and education to get us into the school." He turned around in the seat, "Don't worry, Jackie. I would never try and be your father."

"I know that!" she told him. She then let a secret slip, "It's just hard to train myself to call a man 'dad' when you have fantasies about him."

Sam asked amused, "What kind of fantasies?"

Jon crossed his arms and looked over at Jackie disturbed, "Yeah! What kind of fantasies are we talking about here, kid?"

She blushed, "The kind every woman has about Daniel."

Daniel sat dumbfounded. Sam knew exactly she meant and nodded rather amused. Jon also knew what she meant and glared at her not amused.

Jon huffed while waging his finger, "You and I need to have a little chat about men."

She smirked back, "Mom and I already had that chat."

He stated, "She told you to wait until you were married!"

She gave him a look, "Hell no! She told me to use birth control."

He huffed, "Carter!"

"That was my alternate!" she rebutted. She then spotted Jon's annoyed expression and feared he would tell Jack. She calmly spoke to Jackie, "Just wait until you get married, honey."

She rolled her eyes.

Daniel looked at his cohorts and shook his head. "Do you three think we can act like a normal family for this mission?"

Jon stated, "Define normal, Daniel!"

"Just stick to the cover," he told him.

They climbed out of the minivan and started towards the large looming brick high school. Daniel led them inside the building and into the main office nearby. He walked up to the secretary at the counter and smiled. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. This is my family, my wife Samantha, my daughter Jacqueline and my son Jonathan. My wife and I have been asked to substitute and my…Children…" he threw Jon a look, "will be enrolling."

The secretary was a tall skinny woman with long dark hair. She sported a yellow dress with a black sweater and smile pleasantly, "Welcome Cheyenne Mountain High school, District 12, Dr. Jackson. You have a lovely family."

"Thank you," he smiled and gave a nod.

As Daniel spoke to the secretary an older man walked into the office. His hair was gray; he had a thick mustache and steely eyes. He grumbled, "Mary! I need…" his eyes then settled on Sam. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked on as if he had seen a ghost.

"What was that you needed, Mr. Bausch?" she asked unsure.

"Nothing," he shook. He seemed started. He reached into his brown jacket pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. He patted the sweat from his forehead. "I ah…"

Daniel quickly jumped to action, "Mr. James Bausch!" He cheered and grinned happily as he stuck out his hand and get between Bausch and Sam. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. I will be teaching language here. This is my daughter Jackie and she heard you are one of the best music directors. She is really excited and looks forward to trying out for the band."

Bausch shook his hand and tried to act normal, "It's a pleasure Dr. Jackson."

Jon stood by the smuggest look upon his face. His mind was an exact copy of Jack's. He had all of Jack's memories and recalled how the man treated Dr. Carter in 1981. Today he stood before him, much older and rather pale. The look of shock upon his face upon seeing Sam was like a cosmic justice of sorts. It was like a ghost coming back to haunt him.

Daniel tried to keep Bausch from focusing too much on Sam and motioned, "This is my son, Jon."

Bausch looked at the teenage clone. He couldn't help but see a resemblance to that captain in the boy. The smug look was most annoying for the old spy. "Son!" he gave a displeased look.

Jon leaned closer, "Never call me 'son'."

Bausch stepped back and looked at Daniel.

"The boy has been a bit of an issue lately," he excused.

It took every bit of effort for Jack's clone to control himself and not attack the old man before him. His fist clenched, his eyes narrowed and he fought back every urge to physically punch him as hard as he could.

Sam grew worried by Jon's reaction. It was exactly how Jack would have reacted if he came face-to-face with him once more. She wrapped her arms around Jon and held him back, "Jon's going through some phases." She whispered into his ear, "I know you wanna kill him but you're better than that."

He whispered back, "Not by much, Carter."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **SGC**

Retired General Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'ra emerged from the Gate on a schedulable visit. Much to Jacob's surprise upon walking down the ramp wearing a brown tunic and matching trousers his daughter Sam was not to be found. General Hammond was the only one to greet him.

"Jacob," George gave a nod.

"Where's Sam?" he asked surprised.

"Undercover as a teacher at the local high school." he replied.

Jacob cocked his head confused, "Why did you send her there?" It was his time to visit his daughter and he looked forward to the visit for some time.

"I need to debrief you on Project Moonbeam and what happened." he told him. "This way," he motioned for him to follow.

Jacob walked beside him wondering, "What's going on George?"

"Four years ago we found a device that allowed for visitors from one reality to travel from another. It was dubbed the 'Quantum Mirror' and an alternate version of your daughter came through it. In her reality the Goa'uld were about to invade and we helped stop them and send her home. It turns out that wasn't enough to save that reality and upon finding the Replicators the entire galaxy in that reality fell. Your daughter's alternate escaped by coming to our reality using the Gate. But she also sent herself back through time to 1980. She was stranded there and was given a new name: Lt. Stephanie Converse. Due to the time travel was she was two years older than Jack. She met Jack and they had an affair that nearly cost Jack his career. They worked together on a top secret project to make music into a weapon. She left Jack and six month later gave birth to a baby girl, Jacqueline Converse. That child is genetically your granddaughter. I recruited her upon reading her files. She's a musician and plays thirty instruments. I had no idea she was Jack's daughter. The Colonel who headed Project Moonbeam is a CIA asset. I believe you know him…James Bausch."

Jacob came to a halt, "Bausch! He's a psychopath! He's dirty! He would shoot his own mother if made him a buck."

"He's teaching kids music in the local high school." he told him.

Jacob gasped, "That's why you sent Sammy there?"

"I sent all of SG-1 there except Jack. Bausch would recognize him." he stated.

Jacob wondered, "Do they know just how far that rabbit hole goes? Do they even know about Princeton Radio Project?"

I'm assigning Dr. Frasier to work with Jack on uncovering how far those projects went. I would like your help since you on some of them as well." he told him.

"You mean exposing what the Hippie Movement was really about?" he asked with a smirk.

Hammond nodded, "How would you like to get even for what they tried to do to us?"

"I would love to expose that." he told him.

They then continued and walked into Sam's office and found Jack with Janet going over audio tapes from the project.

Jack removed the headphones and greeted, "Jacob."

Janet also removed her headphones as well and looked on with a smile, "I'm glad to see you again. Sam's not here though."

"I heard," he gave a nod. "I also heard Jimmy Bausch is back in action."

Jack asked surprised, "You knew him?"

Jacob nodded, "I knew him alright! He's a psychopath. George just told me what happened. I barely recall Project Moonbeam. That was the project where they recruited you and my daughter's alternate?"

Jack nodded, "Yup! I had no idea that Stevie…"

"It's okay, Jack!" he told him. "I have a granddaughter! I can't wait to meet her."

"She's in the school too," George told him. "She's posing as a student."

Jack added, "Carter is posing as her mom. Kind of ironic!"

Jacob stated, "As long as Jimmy Bausch is in the local school and a threat, I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna need my help, Jack."

Jack cocked his head, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Jack," he sighed. "Remember the Hippie Movement?"

He gave a nod, "Sure do."

"It was controlled opposition and a government psychological program." he informed. "It's directly connected to MK Ultra and the sub programs beneath that."

"You serious?" he asked.

Janet gasped, "How can they control that big of a movement?"

"It was remarkably easy to do." he admitted. "Remember the _War of the World's_ live broadcast that sent people into a panic back in the thirties?"

Jack nodded, "I read about it."

"That sparked an interest to see just how far a group of people could be pushed into a certain direction. That opened the door to the power of radio and broadcasting. Do you know why FM station and AM stations don't play the same music?"

Jack looked baffled and quipped, "No."

"In 1961 the FCC passed a law under the guise of preventing duplication on AM and FM stations. In reality they wanted to open up the FM stations to the new music that was being developed. Project Moonbeam was one of a long list of projects in that field, Jack. The reason why they wanted to broadcast new music on FM was because mono setting wasn't as effective on subjects. The FM setting allowed for additional sounds waves to be heard in the broadcast. We discovered after World War Two those additional sound waves affected the mind. The Hippie Movement was actually started in the living room of known CIA assets and was developed using hallucinogenic mushrooms. Later they found LSD was more effective than the mushrooms. LSD and the psychedelic mushrooms do the same thing: They place the person who takes it into a suggestive state. Then add in the new music and wild side shows…"

Janet gasped, "You have brain washing on a mass scale."

Jacob nodded, "Exactly."

Jack stated, "So that whole Hippie thing was a government psy-op!"

Jacob nodded, "Every last bit of it. From the music, the clothes, the hair styles the drugs, the bad attitudes….All of it!"

Janet wondered, "Why?"

"The whole thing was a test." he told her. "It was designed from start to finish. It was started in the 50's and designed to go its course and end with Operation Chaos. It was nothing more than an experiment…A large scale _War of the Worlds_ broadcast." He then added, "Not all of us agreed with it and we saw the damage it did. I was part of some of those programs and the more I saw the less I liked. The target wasn't a foreign enemy. It was our own kids! They targeted the youth with drugs and music. The CIA even had a Johnny Appleseed Program."

Jack asked, "And what was that program?"

"They had guys who handed out LSD like Johnny Appleseed planting trees. Hence, the Johnny Appleseed of LSD." he told them.

Janet asked, "But why do harm to your own kids like that?"

Jacob replied, "Because they don't care! Those of us with a conscious left the programs."

"Kind of like leaving the crazies to run the asylum," stated Janet.

"They already had control." he told her. "You realize what the CIA is to begin with?"

Jack stated, "The world's largest drug dealer!"

"True," he gave a nod. He then took a seat at Sam's desk and explained, "The CIA is the mafia. Literally, it's the mafia. You see back in World War Two our Navy could not keep the German subs out of New York Harbor. A German sub actually sunk one of our ships while it was moored. The Mafia said they would protect the ships and they did. No ships were ever sunk after that. What most people don't know is the Mafia played a role in having the ship sunk, created panic and then came up the solution. They wanted control in the government and the ability to make as much money as they did during Prohibition. So, the primary mafia families started something called the OSS…Office of Strategic Services and gathered all Intel under their controlling hands. Then they became the CIA and the fox has run of hen house ever since."

Janet miffed, "Son of a…"

Hammond added, "Needless to say keeping the CIA's hands off the SGC has been a challenge."

Janet asked, "What do you think would happen if the CIA got a hold of the SGC?"

Jacob chuckled, "They would be drug and weapons running off world. Can you imagine street gangs with Jaffa staff weapons or drugs so powerful it makes people into living flesh eating monsters?"

Jack assessed, "It would be like the Goa'uld in charge of the SGC."

Jacob shook his head, "No, no, no…The CIA would be worse, Jack. I would take the Goa'uld over the CIA any day."

Janet cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously!"

He nodded, "Yes."

Jack stated, "Jacob…We need to know everything you know about these old projects."

He agreed, "You will."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack's teenage clone found himself sitting on a cold seat at a student desk in the most boring subject he ever could have been cursed with attending, social studies. He wasn't sure why it was called social studies. Back in the day it was called civics class and contained information such as the Bill of Rights and the Constitution for study. But none of that was in the new class. Instead he was given a course on recycling. He rolled his eyes as he was forced to watch an animation of the importance of returning water bottles.

Cassie Frasier sat in the desk in the next row over from him. She too found the class subject boring and repetitive. She wore blue jeans with a peach blouse that draped down in a lose fit. She sported makeup and red lipstick and kept her strawberry blonde hair in place with a colorful headband. She was debriefed on Jon's origin and understood he was Jack's clone. She snuck him a folded note.

Jon took the note and opened it up to read. She asked him to sit with her at lunch. He scribbled an agreement and passed it back. He couldn't believe he was back in high school and passing notes to a student.

The video on the tv stopped and the teacher, a short pudgy woman with tight curly strawberry red hair and wearing the brightest lipstick and donned in a pair of black stretch pants and a black sweater waddled up before the class.

She started, "Now class, remember it's important to recycle your bottles." The bell suddenly rang for dismissal, "Read chapters 4 and 5 tonight!" The class moaned and filtered out of the room.

Jon spoke to Cassie, "This is a real class?"

She nodded and asked, "Why?"

"I seemed to recall it being different the first time." he mentioned. "So, where are you off to next?"

"Music," she told him.

"I got gym," he told her. He started to walk down the hall to the class with her as a courtesy.

"You walking me?" she giggled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Why?"

"Not used to that." she grinned.

"Oh," he pondered. "Guys don't walk girls to class anymore?"

"Only if they are a couple." she told him.

Jon pondered, "Huh! Well, I'm walking you to class as long as I am here."

She teased him, "You can be my new boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "Just because I know you." He spotted Jackie heading for the music room ahead of them. He called out, "Hey sis!"

She glanced back, "Jon! Cassie!" She asked Jon, "How's was your first class?"

"I learned all about recycling water bottles." he smirked.

"Oh," she sighed. "Recycling is big."

"Not in the military." he told her. "And how has your first day of school been?"

"It's as bad as I remember. I'm bored out of my skull." she admitted.

Jon grinned, "More boring than water bottles?"

She sighed, "I spent all morning having Shakespeare read to me as if I was five years old."

Cassie replied, "Shakespeare is more difficult for some of the kids here."

"It used to be if students were having trouble they would get extra help to catch up," Jackie told her. "But here it's like the school is teaching to the lowest common denominator. It's like the whole class has to be treated like small children."

"I noticed that." Jon added. "Social studies used to be called Civics Class and it taught us about the government and how it worked. This is like…Idiotic."

"I wonder why the school is doing that?" she asked.

"No idea." he sighed.

Cassie asked, "You mean schools are not supposed to be this easy?"

"Nope," he nodded. "I have to go to gym now. You and Jackie get to deal the Bausch for a while."

"We will be fine," she assured him as she continued down the hall.

Cassie asked, "Will Jon be staying in school long term?"

"I don't think so." she told her.

She sighed, "I was hoping he would. I like him. He's also kind of cute."

Jackie grinned, "Crushing on mini-Jack?"

She blushed as they walked through the door, "He's cute!"

They soon settled into their chairs. Bausch was at his desk on the corner of the room. He threw a look to Jackie out of suspicion. Her mother looked just like an old foe, Stephanie Converse. He immediately became suspicious. How could a woman he was introduced to as Mrs. Samantha Jackson look so much like the woman who stole the information from one of his projects? He had to find out more. The class settled in and James Bausch took the head of the class.

"Class I would like to introduce you to a new student. Miss Jacqueline Jackson. Her parents and brother just moved her. I met them this morning and they are a very nice family. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are going to be substituting." He then addressed Jackie directly, "I understand you play the violin."

She nodded, "Yes."

"Please show us what you can do." he told her.

She opened her case and started to play a classical tune. It was mellow and yet filled the air with richness. Jackie simply didn't have the forethought to play beneath her level and it sounded very professional. The class gasped in awe. She soon stopped and realized the whole class was watching her.

Bausch stated, "You are very gifted musician, Miss Jackson."

She blushed, "Thank you."

A teenage boy with red hair and freckles sat to her side and asked, "What are you doing here? You should be playing professionally."

"I'm just a kid." she reminded him.

The boy sighed, "Marry me."

He was suddenly hit in the head with a wadded ball of paper and the class started to laugh.

Bausch held up a hand, "Now settled down class." He had learned over the years to use a softer approach for people would be more cooperative if you appeared more kind and friendly. James Bausch has refined his techniques to be the loveable teacher the students adored. He became a life time actor and could change his character to suit the needs. "You could play professionally, Miss Jackson. Please have a chat with me after class. Now, class how about we play some rock and roll?"

The class cheered.

Jackie sat dumbfounded that this kindly man was the monster that was described to her. She wondered if perhaps her friends and family were wrong. How could someone so sweet be such a monster?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **SGC**

They all converged in the SGC briefing room after school was done for the day. Jacob Carter and Selmak were also invited to the meeting and for the first time Jacob met his granddaughter. His eyes settled on the pretty young woman who walked through the door with Sam.

"Maybe he's changed?" Jackie suggested. "In band he was real nice to the kids. They like him."

"He nearly had a heart attack when he saw me," Sam reminded her. She glanced up and her eyes fell on her father. "Dad!" she grinned.

Jackie came to an abrupt halt and looked upon the older man standing before her. She had never asked Sam if she had family and her mother said she did not.

"Sammy!" he cheered and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad." she held him tight. She glanced back at Jackie's pale face. "I take it my alternate never told you that you have a grandfather."

"Mom said she had no family." she gulped.

"Well," Sam told her. "Now you do." She asked her father, "Did General Hammond debrief you?"

"That this young woman is Jack's daughter and her mother is an alternate of you from another reality. Yeah, he told me." He stepped forward and placed his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "I know my Sammy isn't your mother but I also know that you are family. I'm Jacob. I'm your grandfather."

She gazed into his eyes and chocked, "You don't have to be my grandfather but I like the idea of having one."

Jacob smiled to his daughter, "Sammy she's got your nose and cheeks."

"We have some resemblances." she nodded.

"She has Jack's eyes and hair." he noted.

"She does." she agreed with a nod.

He took a step back. "And you got my height," he winced.

"It's a recessive gene." Sam mentioned.

Jacob wondered, "Have you met your uncle Mark yet?"

"I have an uncle?" she gasped.

Sam sighed, "Mark and I barely speaking. How I do explain I have a daughter that is only twelve years younger than me and her mother is from another reality?"

Jackie motioned, "She has a point there."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Jacob told her.

Hammond emerged from his office and spoke, "How did it go in the school today, Lt. Converse?"

Before she could answer Jacob spoke up. "Isn't Converse a fake name given to Sammy's alternate? Shouldn't her last name be Carter?"

Jack huffed, "She's my kid! If anything her last name should be O'Neill."

Jacob soothed him. "I understand that, Jack. I'm saying Converse is not her real name. It was fake name given to her mother. Her real name was Carter."

Jack asked his daughter, "So…You wanna change your name to Carter or O'Neill?"

Sam spouted, "She doesn't have to change her name! Converse is her legal name."

Jackie miffed under her breath, "No wonder my mother told me she had no family."

Jacob suggested, "She can change it to Carter and we can tell Mark that she's my daughter."

"Why?" snorted Jack.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to introduce her to the family. She has an uncle and cousins." he told him.

Jackie muttered, "If the government would just disclose the Gate and finally the truth for once we wouldn't have this problem."

Daniel stood within earshot and muttered to himself, "She has a point there."

Jackie then took a seat at the table waiting for the meeting to begin. Daniel sat beside her and Sam to her other side. Jack sat across from her and in between Jacob and his clone. Teal'c took his normal setting position. Janet Frasier took her seat at the end of the table and Hammond sat the chair at the head.

Hammond asked, "Did you discover anything at the school, Lieutenant? What is Bausch doing there?"

She shrugged, "He seems like a really nice guy. He's well liked, the kids adore him and he's friendly. He had them play what they wanted to play and from what I gathered one of the best teachers in the school."

Jack sat shaking his head, "He's faking being nice." He then shook his finger, "Don't let him fool you."

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the music class. Matter of fact that only class in the whole school that seems normal." she mentioned.

Hammond asked, "How so?"

"In English, I was read to like a child." she told him. "In math class everyone was using calculators for basic problems. In gym we played volleyball. In art class I made finger paintings."

Jon added, "Social Studies class was about water bottles and how to recycle. Math was basic math. English was reading aloud from a seventh grade level book. Gym class was also volleyball for me too. It's like the entire curriculum has been dumb down."

Daniel added, "It has! The teachers are graded by how many students pass the testing, so they teach to pass a test. That's it! They just want to keep their jobs."

Sam added, "What I taught today was elementary."

Janet added, "Cassie is always complaining that it is too easy. I thought she was bored and too smart."

Sam shook her head, "Cassie is bored because the school is more worried about her passing a test than what she learns."

Jon added, "These kids have parents in the military and none of them know the Constitution or the Bill of Rights. The very thing their parents swore an oath to protect."

Jack stated, "Bad government school policies aside is there any indication of CIA programs in that school?"

Jackie shook her head, "The music room was clean and that was our primary focus."

Sam asked, "So what's our next move?"

Hammond stated, "I can't keep SG-1 from going off world for long. There is still work to do. We will keep Bausch under surveillance for now. If we get a break we will send you back in."

Daniel asked, "What about our covers? Jackie and Jon are supposed to be kids and not substitute teachers."

"I need Lt. Converse off world," he told him. "Jon, I need you to stay on in the school. We will make an excuse for the lieutenant's absence."

"You want me to continue going to that high school?" he gasped.

"I need you to watch Bausch." he insisted.

Janet added, "You will have Cassie with you. She can act as a second set of ears and eyes."

He groaned, "For crying out loud."

Jacob stated, "I can go into the school. Send me in as a security guard."

"Bausch might remember you." George warned.

"I'm counting on it." he gave a nod.

Hammond agreed, "We will send in Jon and Jacob to watch the school. SG-1 still has a list of site to investigate. Dismissed!"

Sam let out a depressed sigh, "Yes sir." She was feeling down for they seemed to have gotten nowhere.

 **P5X-1961**

The planet was rather hospitable with lots of forest, wild life and a balmy sunny day to great SG-1 and Lt. Converse upon stepping through the event horizon.

Jack glanced about and joked, "Look Carter! More trees!"

She rolled her eyes tired of the running joke, "Yes more trees."

Jackie started, "Well you would naturally find trees in a habitable environment. Hence, the planets would look similar to our own."

Her father squinted and puckered. For a brief moment his "cool" daughter who could rock down the house in any bar suddenly sounded just like her mother. She had turned into a complete nerd in two seconds.

"What?" she asked him.

"You sounded just like Carter when you said that." he told her.

She smiled, "Thank you! That is a huge compliment for me."

Curiously Sam asked her, "It is?"

"You're my mom's alternate. You and she share the same intelligence and my mother was a genius. She was blindingly intelligent and could do anything. She was my hero." she admitted.

Sam's heart melted, "Really!" She wanted to cry and hold her tight.

Jackie nodded as she started down the steps, "My mom was so cool that she was the female version of _MacGyver_!"

Sam stopped halfway down the steps and grimaced. Her favorite show with an actor who looked remarkably like Jack, just came back to haunt her.

Jack stated amused, "If they ever remake your favorite show, Carter maybe they will cast a woman to play _MacGyver_? You could always try for out for the role. It would be natural for you."

"Funny," she miffed annoyed and continued down the stairs.

Daniel muttered under his breath as he followed, "Least Sam is her hero and not Jack."

Teal'c followed rather amused. The Jaffa found his companions to be far more entertaining lately.

They soon came across the ruins of another Ancient site. Jack led them inside and within a short time they came across a room with a very familiar looking mirror.

Jack pointed, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sam and Daniel both descended on the mirror.

Sam stated, "This one is complete. It has a controller."

"That would come in handy." noted Daniel.

Jackie asked, "What is so important about a mirror?"

Sam called to her excited, "It's another quantum mirror but this one is complete. It has the controller! Ours wasn't this complete."

Jack motioned, "Out of the way!" He racked a round into the chamber of his P-90 rifle.

Daniel huffed, "No! We can't destroy this one, Jack."

"Hammond will order it destroyed." he told him.

"This one is complete." he insisted. "We can't just destroy it. Destroying the first one was a mistake."

"Out of the way, Daniel." he insisted.

Daniel stood before Jack and the mirror and shook his head, "No! If you want to destroy this mirror then you will have to shoot me too, Jack."

"For crying out loud, Daniel!" he hollered.

Impressed Jackie grinned, "Wow! You get like ten degrees hotter when stand up to my dad." Needless to say when Daniel took his stand against Jack's wishes he became very attractive in her eyes.

Daniel wasn't sure how to reply and stated, "Um…Thank you."

Sam took the medallion from around her neck that Hank had given her and compared it to the controller. "Sir, I just found out what this address it too."

"Carter?" he asked suspicious.

"It's to another reality." she told him. She instantly started to line up the address on the medallion to the controller. Excited for new find she forgot one very important piece of the puzzle. Jackie had come to her side to observe what she was doing. Sam spotted Jackie's hand as she was about to touch the controller, "Jackie get back!"

It was too late and upon her touch the mirror activated and they were sent to the alternate reality. Sam closed her eyes upon realizing it had activated and let out a slow breath.

Jackie withdrew her hand quickly, "Did I do something?"

She nodded, "You activated it."

She winced, "Sorry. You can just reverse it right?"

"I need to study it," she told her. "I forgot you had the gene too."

Behind them a voice called out, "Don't move!"

SG-1 looked and turned. Out of the shadows a figure emerged. It was young man about nineteen years old. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His stubbly face looked much like Jack's. He wore a green battle dress uniform and sported the name "O'Neill" on the badge. He then lowered the weapon, "Sam!" His eyes fell on Jack, "You found him? You found SG-1?"

Sam stood a bit perplexed, "Um…Who do you think I am?"

"What?" he asked confused. "It's me! Charlie! You found my father's alternate and SG-1 just like you said you would."

Sam winced, "Charlie! I'm Major Carter. Doctor Carter was my alternate."

Jack just stood gasping, "Charlie!"

He smiled, "Hey Dad! What happened to Sam? I mean our Sam?"

He slowly stated, "She died."

Charlie asked, "You're not our Dr. Samantha Carter?"

Sam shook her head, "I'm her alternate…Major Samantha Carter. This is not our reality. Your Earth fell to the Replicators."

He replied, "We managed to push them back. Sam said she was going to find help. That she was going to get you guys this time. She said to wait at this site that she would return here. You look just like my step mom." He then told Jack, "And you look just like my Dad."

"I know." Jack told him fighting the urge to hold his son's alternate.

"Charlie!" a voice came from behind him. Another man ran into the room. "Is Sam back?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's her alternate from the reality she went to."

The other man was much older than Charlie and had stubble and spiked dark hair. He too wore green battle dress and full combat gear. The name "Sheppard" was over his breast pocket. He stopped and looked at SG-1. "You're the team they found the first time. You're SG-1!"

Jack stated, "We are! And who are you, spike?"

"I'm Major John Sheppard." he told them. "General Landry sent us here to watch the site. We figure our Sam might come back if she could."

Sam told him, "My alternate miscalculated when she used the Gate to come to our reality. She ended up in the year 1980. She was stuck in our reality. She was given a new name and lived out her life. She died two years ago."

"Sorry to hear that." he sighed. "We were hoping she would come back."

"Maybe we can help you." she suggested.

"We could use it." he admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they walked to the Gate with Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Charles O'Neill, Charlie took notice of Jackie. She was just his type physically and seemed a bit mysterious for she said little to him. He spotted the name badge of "Converse" and figured she was part of the team in the other reality and had no relation to him.

He smiled as they walked and tried to make small talk, "I'm Charlie. I'm a lieutenant too."

"I'm glad I got to meet you," she softly spoke.

"So what is your specialty?" he wondered.

"I'm a musician." she told him.

"Get out!" he cheered. "What do ya play?"

"I play thirty different instruments." she told him.

"I taught myself the guitar." he proudly proclaimed.

She gave a nod, "Very cool."

Sheppard teased his friend for he could tell he liked her. "You're wasting your time, Charlie! She ain't into you."

He rolled his eyes annoyed and spoke to Jackie, "Sheppard likes to play the girls…just to warn ya."

She looked over at him, "That true?"

Sheppard smirked, "Ya got it then ya got it. Unless you're into virgins, I wouldn't bother with him there hot stuff." Even Sheppard had to admit she was an attractive young woman.

Charlie lied, "I'm not a virgin!"

Jack snorted, "I may not be your father in this reality but you better damn well not be screwing around, Charlie."

"Yes sir," was all he could say.

Sheppard teased him, "He's a virgin."

"Shut up!" he huffed.

Sheppard dialed the Gate and spoke to his officer, "She's hot! I guarantee you I will wine and dine her way before you."

Jackie grew annoyed, "With due respect Major Sheppard, as attractive as you maybe, I find you rather irritating and annoying. If you make one pass at me, I will kick you in the nuts."

He grinned mischievously and stated, "Spunky one!"

Jack told him, "She will kick you in the nuts."

As he waited for the Gate to establish Sheppard asked, "So where did you get the hottie from, Colonel?"

He informed, "She's my daughter."

Charlie's mouth dropped, "What?"

Jack told him, "She's your half-sister."

Sheppard started to laughed, "Man Charlie! Only you could hots for your sister."

Jackie huffed, "If you keep picking on my brother, I will kick you in the nuts."

"Ha-ha," he didn't believe her.

Jack warned him, "She will and I will let her."

"Yes sir," he understood it was a serious threat to his manhood. He sent the signal and they walked through the Gate and back to Earth.

 **Earth - Alternate Reality**

The Gate was not in the SGC but rather it stood in public view in the middle of New York City's Central Park. Armed guards and an array of armored vehicles stood guard over the Gate as protection. The officer in charge of the garrison was very familiar to Sam. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cameron Mitchell," she stated as a smile crept across her face.

Major Mitchell sported the green battle dress uniform as well and his side arm strapped to his hip. A green field cap was perched on his head. His blue eyes sparkled, "Sam! You made it back!"

She sighed, "Not quite. I'm her alternate, Major Carter. Your Sam…Dr. Carter had passed away two years ago. She sent herself too far back and ended up in 1980. She was given a new name and lived a long life."

"Our Sam is gone?" he gulped.

She nodded, "She left clues for me to follow that led us to the site off world."

"Damn," he sighed. He looked at Charlie. "Guess it's just you and me kid."

"I got my dad back." he told him.

He looked at Jack, "Colonel O'Neill! But you're not ours. You're from that other reality."

"Major," he gave a nod. He wondered what he meant when he told Charlie it was just the two of them. "You know my son pretty well?"

"I promised Sam that I would take care of him." he nodded. "He lost you, his mom and his step mom."

Charlie stated, "Hey I got a sister now."

Mitchell asked confused, "What?"

Charlie motioned to Jackie, "I got a half-sister. Our Sam is her mother."

Mitchell's eyes settled on her, "Our Samantha Carter is your mother?"

She nodded, "Yup."

A grin crept across his face, "I bet you're as smart as she is."

She winced, "Not really."

"You're Sam's daughter." he grinned. "You have to be a genius!"

She shook her head, "No!"

He didn't believe her, "Sure ya are."

Sam told him, "She's a musical genius. She can play thirty instruments. Her father is our Colonel O'Neill and her mother is your Samantha Carter."

"She's…" he debated. "Her parents are from two different realities. That's rather unusual."

"It makes her immune to cascade failure." she told him. "My alternate left clues that led us here. So, what is the situation currently? She said the galaxy had fallen to the Replicators. Charlie said you managed to push them back."

"We took a page for your reality and made our own SG teams. Our SG-1 consists of me, John, Charlie and a scientist that you might know…" he winced.

"Who?" she asked.

"Dr. Rodney McKay." he told her.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all started to groan.

"Oh' gawd," Daniel rubbed his head. For sure the situation could not get any worse.

"We managed to push them back though. McKay is a huge help." Mitchell told her. "President Weir has been very impressed. She will want to meet you guys."

Daniel asked suspiciously, "Elizabeth Weir?"

"You have one too!" he cheered.

"She's the President of the United States?" he asked surprised.

"No," he shook his head, "of the United Nations!"

"Oh," he looked befuddled.

Curious Sam asked, "Who is the President of the United States?"

"Not sure if you ever heard of him. President James Bausch." he replied. "He used to be Air Force."

Jack groaned, "Great."

"Personally I prefer to work with Liz." he told him.

Sheppard added, "We all do."

Jack caught a man who looked much like Baal walk up the Gate wearing a uniform. He handed a paper to Mitchell, "Latest report on the Replicators."

"Thanks Baal," he took the paper.

SG-1 stood wide-eyed. Jack motioned, "He's a Goa'uld."

"I know," Mitchell nodded. "We have a peace treaty with them and they are working with us to defeat the Replicators."

"That's Baal." he huffed.

Baal spotted Sam and greeted her cheerfully, "You're back!"

"I'm her alternate." she told him with a gulp.

He asked, "You're not our Samantha Carter?"

She shook her hoping there weren't any other surprises.

Mitchell explained, "They are the team from that other reality that Sam went to looking for help. She ended up in the past. That young lady is her daughter."

"I see." he then asked. "Will she be staying?"

Sam shook her head, "We do have to get back home."

"Can you take McKay with you?" he asked rather peeved.

She winced, "No! We already have of our own."

"You may have two," he tried once more.

"No," she shook her head.

 **Short Time Later**

In a secured room in the United Nations Headquarters located in New York City, SG-1 was escorted to a briefing with General Hank Landry. The General was in his mid-fifties, had short dirty blond hair a chubby face. His belly stuck out over his belt and black trousers. He sported a white dress shirt and seemed very cheerful upon seeing the alternate of his old dead friend, Jack.

He motioned for his visitors have a seat at the large round table, "Jack! I know you're not our Jack. You're from reality number 666."

Jack did a double take, "You numbered the realities?" He came to a halt before a chair wondering if he heard the number correctly.

He nodded, "We did it to keep track of them. That's the best way to monitor all the different realities now."

Jack gulped, "And you numbered my reality 666?"

"It was just the way the numbers fell in order." he shrugged.

"Oh," Jack let out a pout. He felt as if his reality was somehow jinxed knowing the number. He took a seat at the table wondering what other surprises were in store.

As SG-1 settled around the table a short woman with long black hair and gray eyes walked into the room wearing traditional Goa'uld dress. She sported a flowing long white gown with gold trim and looked upon the visitors.

"This is SG-1?" the voice echoed.

Landry nodded, "Yes Qetesh."

Jack looked at Daniel, "Goa'uld?"

He nodded, "Minor System Lord."

"Former System Lord," she corrected. "I will be attending this briefing on behalf of the Goa'uld."

Daniel smirked, "I have a question, Qetesh. How does your host feel about all this?"

"Vala supports me fully." she informed.

Daniel asked Landry, "Doesn't it bother you that you have a working treaty with beings that suppress their host?"

Qetesh balked, "As part of the treaty we have agreed to no longer suppress our host."

Landry nodded, "To be in the Alliance they must follow the rules and not suppress their host."

"Isn't he cute!" stated the host, "all worried about little ole me?"

Daniel gasped, "You're the host!"

She held out a hand, "Vala mal Duran."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," he greeted her unsure if it was a hoax.

Vala took a seat, "You see when the Replicators nearly wiped everyone out the Goa'uld realized they had to change their ways or die. Qetesh has been actively trying to reform the others and we work closely with the Tok'ra as well. Through the Quantum Mirror the Goa'uld have seen how fate can play out. Even if they win they eventually lose to a bigger threat. That forced them to reevaluate what they thought was true. Qetesh hasn't suppressed me in a very long time."

"But she did suppress you and took you against your will." he huffed.

"She did!" Vala nodded. "But then she changed. She rejected the programming she was born with and started to be who she wanted to be and not what she was programmed to be by the Queen."

Sam stated, "The Tok'ra did the same thing to survive. Did all the Goa'uld follow that model?"

"Only the ones who survived." she admitted.

Sam gathered, "So the Minor System Lords in this reality had to reject the Goa'uld programming or die."

"Exactly," Vala told her. Her eyes landed on Daniel, "Qetesh and I both find you very attractive."

"Um," he certainly didn't want anything to do with a Goa'uld and came up with an excuse, "I'm already taken."

Vala asked, "By whom? In all the other realities you are single." She cheered, "I've been watching you for a while now. In a few realities I think we end up together...Just thought that I would throw that out there."

Jackie spoke up, "Me!" There was no way she was about to let this flirtatious host take Daniel before she could even get him to ask her out to dinner.

For Daniel the lie was a lifesaver and he pointed to Jackie, "Her!"

Jack looked at him, "You and I have to talk." He wasn't sure if it was true or not but had some issues with the idea.

"Later Jack," he miffed.

Landry stated, "Your alternate here died, Dr. Jackson. So you won't suffer cascade failure if you decide to stay with Lt. Converse."

Sam and Daniel both asked, "Excuse me?"

Landry stated, "She is our Sam Carter's daughter. This is her home. She belongs here with us."

Sam gasped, "She was born and conceived in my reality."

"To a mother who is from this reality." he countered. "She belongs to this reality. You brought her home. Had her mother survived she would have returned and brought her daughter with her. Lt. Converse would have taken on her true name here."

"What's my true name?" she asked worried.

"Jacqueline Carter-O'Neill. Your mother was married to our Colonel O'Neill. You would have his name anyways." He insisted, "Dr. Carter would have brought you home with her and you would have been raised by your mother and your half-brother, Charlie. You belong here. This is your home."

Sam rebutted, "Her biological father is from our reality. Our reality is just as much as her home as this one."

Jack added, "I just found my kid. I'm not leaving her here."

Landry insisted, "But Dr. Carter is her mother and if she could have returned home she would have brought her daughter back with her."

Jack huffed, "If she could she would brought me and Jackie back with her. But she couldn't do that! She's my kid and she belongs with me in my reality."

Landry took another approach and spoke to the young woman. "Jackie," he smiled warmly, "your mother would have wanted to you to come home with her. It's up to you as to where you want to live. But before you make that decision stay and see what home would be like for you."

Jackie looked at Sam for guidance. "Would Mom want me to stay here? Would she really have brought me back with her?"

Sam slowly nodded, "She would have brought you back. I'm her alternate and I also know she would want you with your father if she could not be here with you." Deep in Sam's heart she too wanted to bring Jackie home but for Sam, home was in her reality with Jack and that cabin with the fishless pond.

Jackie wasn't sure what she wanted but did admit, "I would like to spend time here and see what my mother's reality was like."

Hank smiled, "We will give you a few days to decide."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SG-1 and Jackie were escorted by Charlie O'Neill to his late step mother's apartment. He opened the door and led them inside. It was a roomy apartment with beige painted walls and hardwood floors. Fine furniture was placed about along with personal mementoes. On the walls were framed photos and degrees. As they slowly walked through, it was like looking at the remnants of a life that Jack and Sam had not lived. Photos of Jack and Sam with Charlie lined the walls.

Jackie came across a large 8 by 10 framed wedding photo of her mother and her father's alternate. She grasped the silver frame and looked down upon the other life. "Mom had long hair." she figured.

Sam stated, "She had long hair when she came through the mirror the first time."

"They looked happy." she told her grasping the frame tight.

Jack glanced about looking at photos of his son displayed on the wall. He found a copy the last photo he had of the boy in his reality.

Charlie smiled at the photo, "Little league! Boy how I miss those old days."

"Me too," he told him.

Charlie asked, "So…What do I do in your reality?"

Jack told him, "You died in an accident shortly after this picture was taken."

He winced, "I'm dead?"

He nodded, "I lost you when you were a kid. Then your mother left me." He asked, "You're alive here and didn't die. What happened to your mother?"

"You guys split after you went into the program. She found a boyfriend and you found Sam." he told him. "She couldn't take the secrecy anymore."

"How did you get to be a lieutenant so fast?" he wondered. "You're only nineteen."

"After the initial attack they needed officers and I passed the testing." he told him. "I also had a few pointers from you when I was younger. I picked up a lot of John and Cam too. They are both a lot like you, Dad." He then winced, "Is it okay for me to call you that?"

Jack nodded, "I will always be your dad no matter what reality you live in."

"I wasn't too sure what to call you at first," he admitted. "I'm glad it's okay with you."

"You call your step mom by her first name!" he noted.

"She wouldn't let me call her 'Mom' because she felt old." he chuckled. "But she was good at doing the mom thing." He looked at Jackie, "You called her 'Mom' though."

She nodded, "She raised me." She looked at Sam, "She's my new step mom in this weird way."

Sam stated, "Genetically I'm also your mother."

Jackie asked her, "If Mom had made it back here when she was pregnant with me what do you think my life would have been like?"

Sam pondered, "I suppose I would have had you, since your father and my husband is still the same man, given you his name and you would have had your big brother and I would have taught you everything I know and made it so you could go to your father's reality and meet him." She then looked at Charlie, "And if I found that you had died as a child in that other reality, I would ensure Jackie and you could meet." She rolled her eyes back, "The medallion was to bring Jackie and Charlie together!"

Jack asked her, "Why would you do that?"

"She belongs to two realities. I would have wanted her to meet her family since she grew up thinking she had none." she explained. "And she had Charlie off world waiting at the site. She thought Earth wouldn't be able to push the Replicators back. She was trying to find a home for you, Charlie. She figured that you could come to our reality once Jackie found you at the site to escape the Replicators."

Charlie stated, "She told me to go there because she was going to try and return with help there."

"She couldn't come back because she went too far back in time in my reality. Her backup was to send your sister to get you and bring you back with her to escape." Sam told him, "I would have wanted you to escape if you could. She left me clues that led us here. I think she wanted you to escape the Replicators by coming to our reality. She would have discovered your alternate passed away in my reality and started to make plans for you to escape using me and your sister. She didn't know your alternate had died the first time she came. She was never told that. She had to have read the obituary and figure a way to bring you over."

Charlie pondered, "That's sounds like something you would do."

"Is Charlie supposed to come back with us?" asked Jackie.

"I think that's up to him." Sam concluded. "You managed to push the Replicators back after all. You don't have to escape."

Charlie admitted, "I got my team and they need me." He then made a face, "Though usually I just stand there and watch them do everything. McKay is the genius. Sheppard and Mitchell blow everything up. Me…I'm kind of a hold up a wall or something."

"I can relate." Jackie told him. "Everyone thinks I'm a physics genius because my mother was one and I'm…Not!"

"Your strength is in music and culture. I noticed you are already learning Ancient, Jackie. You know more of it than I do." Sam then addressed Charlie, "I'm sure you have your own talents."

"If holding up walls are a talent then I suppose I have one." he replied. "You put Sheppard, Mitchell and McKay together and they become unstoppable. I'm kind of there to just look mean or something."

Jack stated, "You guard their backs!"

"I do," he agreed.

"That's what Teal'c does on my team." he told him.

Charlie glanced at the Jaffa. "But has a meaner look than me."

"Maybe T can teach ya a few pointers." Jack suggested.

Charlie shrugged and sighed, "I suppose."

 **Short Time Later**

SG-1 was given a place to stay for their visit. Sam and Jack were given a posh hotel room near the UN headquarters. Landry had assumed that this Jack and Sam were also married. Teal'c, Daniel and Jackie were each given their own rooms at Jack's request. They had to admit the rooms were very elegant. They had silk bedding, fine furniture, mini bars in each room along with televisions for entertainment and newscast.

Jack looked about the room, "This is nice!"

"This where the diplomats must stay." gathered Sam. "They are giving us the VIP treatment."

"Why do they want my daughter to stay here?" he asked. "I just don't get why they want her and not you? I fully expected them to come after you."

"Maybe they do?" she suggested taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand over the soft blue comforter. "They figure if they can get Jackie to stay maybe we will stay too. They know that we're getting attached to her. By inviting her to stay perhaps they hope we will stay as well. They knew we helped them once before and this is their opportunity to get us back. Our alternates are all dead…Mine, yours, Daniel's and Teal'c. They might be hoping to get us to replace our alternates that died."

Jack took a seat next to her, "I can see that. Heck, if I had a chance to get you back along with everyone else I would jump at it. If Jackie decides to stay here I'm not going back. I'm gonna stay with her."

"Me too," she agreed. "So will Daniel and so will Teal'c. They can get all of us to stay by just convincing her to stay."

Jack asked, "You think she will stay?"

Sam gave a sigh, "I don't know her that well. Her mother would know. She also didn't think they could push the Replicators back and they did. I just don't know."

"She has a life back home," he reminded her. "She's got her music. She's got a nice job. She has her own house on base. They will have to really sweeten that deal to make this place appealing." His hand ran over the sheets of the bed, "Like starting with silk sheets."

"And fancy hotel rooms," added Sam glancing about.

Jack smirked, "We have something they don't though."

Sam rested her tired head against her shoulder, "What's that?"

"Teddy," he smirked.

She looked at him, "Her bear?"

"She was willing to put up with a lot of joking around over that bear." he noted.

She added, "My alternate knew how important the bear is to her and placed the tape in the bear. She knew eventually she would find it."

Jack nodded, "I'm really hoping she cannot sleep without that bear right now."

She admitted, "Me too."

He wrapped his arms around her tight, "Let's get some rest."

"I'm exhausted." she admitted.

He kidded, "But dear we got silk sheets."

"I'm too tired." she told him.

"In the morning then?" he wondered.

"Let's just get some sleep." she replied.

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie lay in the plush bed in her hotel room tossing and turning. She really couldn't sleep and missed being home. She missed her bear and Jon, her father's clone who she had grown accustom to having around the house. She wondered if her mother would really want her to come and live in another reality or not. She heard voices come from outside down the hall. She climbed out of bed sporting the silk pajamas that were given to her and opened her hotel room door. She looked down the hall to Daniel's room. He stood in front of the door in his boxer shorts and undershirt blocking the entrance as Vala and Qetesh tried to seduce him.

"No!" he flatly told them.

Vala pleaded, "Just one night."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." he told her.

"I'm sure in other realities…" she started.

"Not in this reality!" he snorted.

Jackie walked down the hall and approached. "Qetesh, what are you doing?"

Qetesh replied, "It's not me that is this obsessed with him. It's my host!"

"You agreed," Vala rebutted.

"Like I could stop you," she miffed. "Baal is a much better choice. His host is very attractive and he is a Goa'uld as well and can understand me."

"But I like Daniel." she countered.

Jackie snorted, "And he's taken! Now back off before I clock you."

Vala rolled her eyes, "I can take you. We're about the same size after all."

Daniel made a remark, "Yes it would be like seeing two midgets fighting…"

Vala and Jackie both stopped and stared expectantly at him. They didn't care for the remark.

"Not that you two are midgets." he backed tacked.

Jackie asked, "You think I'm a midget?"

"No," he shook his head. "You're petite. So is Janet! Size really doesn't matter…" he reached for something to say.

Jackie replied, "We only tell men that to make them feel better."

Vala added, "It's the size of the wallet that matters."

Jackie agreed, "No woman wants a moocher."

"I'm going to bed now," Daniel stated. "Good night!" He slammed the door annoyed. He grumbled as he walked back to bed, "Size doesn't matter. Yeah right!" He climbed back into bed and settled down to sleep.

Vala looked at Jackie, "So did I wake ya?"

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

She offered, "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Let me go change."

Qetesh grumbled, "We should get a good sleep before the meetings tomorrow."

Vala told her, "Hey, you can go to sleep while I have a good time."

The Goa'uld complained, "You need the beauty rest or you will look terrible in the morning."

Vala assured her, "It will just be a drink or two." She told Jackie, "Go get changed. I'll wait right here."

"Okay," she agreed and went back to her room.

Qetesh asked, "Do you really think this plan will work?"

"It's Landry's plan. We get Jackie to stay and SG-1 will stay too. That way we get Major Carter and all of SG-1 to help defeat the Replicators. And the best part is they will stay."

"But won't the other reality need them?" she wondered.

"They are years ahead of us and will be fine." she told her. "Dr. Carter risked everything to bring them here to help us. We are not going to let her sacrifice be for nothing. We can get Dr. Carter back along with all of SG-1 and Jackie belongs here anyways. Landry is right! She belongs to our reality too. Her mother would want her home."

"But we don't know what her life is really like in her reality. The information we get from the quantum mirrors are limited." she countered.

"We know in their reality they were never invaded and Jackie was brought in to help decipher the tones embedded in what the Ancients left behind. There isn't another one of her to bring here. This is as much home to her as their reality. We are doing her a favor by bringing her home."

"They won't leave her behind. Her father will stay with her." Qetesh observed.

"That's the idea." she stated. "Jackie stays, her father stays, her mother stays, Daniel and the Jaffa. We get them all for the price of one."

"What if she decides to go back to other reality?" Qetesh asked.

"What does she have there that we don't have here?" she waved it off. "There is nothing that we can give her. She can have her real name, have her career, and have her family! She has everything she could ever want here. There is nothing we can't give her."

"I feel like we're missing something." Qetesh stated. "Why wasn't she sleeping at this hour?"

She shrugged, "Maybe the bed was too comfortable."

"I don't know," the Goa'uld pondered. "She should have been sound asleep."

"You're reading into it too much," she gathered. "It's the first night in the hotel for her. She just needs to time to adjust to the new surroundings."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SG-1 was given clean clothes to wear during their visit to the other reality. Jack opened up the suitcase that had been placed in the room the night before. He started to dig through the clothing. Upon holding up a Homer Simpson t-shirt he came to the realization that the clothes in the case belonged to his dead alternate. He glanced over at Sam who was still in the beige silky pajamas that were supplied and started to dig through the clothes in her case as well.

"You find anything interesting?" he asked her.

"I'm pretty sure all these clothes belonged to her and she had expensive taste," she gathered. She glanced at Jack, "You got his clothes."

Jack held the t-shirt up to his bare chest, "I would say so."

She winced, "The shirt is definitely you."

He let out a puff of air from his cheeks, "They knew to pack our favorite clothes."

"But they can't do that to Jackie," she counted. "They have no idea what she likes to wear. It won't be as easy to manipulate her as it is us."

"The kid wear blue jeans and flannel shirts everywhere." he reminded her. "She dresses like the bar flies at the _Tap Room_."

Sam accused him, "You liked that bar!"

He admitted, "Actually I did."

Sam gathered a pair of jeans and flannel shirt from the case, "Well…Let's see if they seduce her into staying with food."

Jack pondered, "Do they know her favorite foods?"

"I hope not." she admitted. She took a seat on the bed. "I know I didn't give birth to her and there is no medical reason for me to bond to her but I really started to bond with her. I feel like she is mine and I can't leave her behind."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, "I noticed you two getting closer."

"It's like she my kid and I know she's not." she confessed. "I can't explain it but to more time I spend with her the stronger the bond becomes. It's odd, it's like somehow us being near each other is triggering bonding hormones or something."

"Could she be triggering bonding hormones?" he wondered.

"Bonding hormones are only triggered when having sex or giving birth." she told him. "There is no medical reason for bonding hormones to be trigged now."

Jack asked, "Bonding hormones are triggered during sex?"

She nodded, "It's a survival mechanism. When you have sex bonding hormones are triggered as well. That way you stay with one mate who will protect the young. Women are exposed to more bonding hormones during sex than men over all." She then pondered, "I really started feeling this bond towards Jackie when you and I started getting intimate. I wonder if it also released hormones mothers would get during childbirth. What if nature found a way for me to bond with my genetic daughter even though I didn't give birth to her?"

"I suppose anything is possible." he told her.

Sam wondered, "But what could trigger her to have those same bonding hormones? My hormones are being stimulated during sex. Jackie's not having sex to stimulate any hormones. How do I get Jackie to trigger the hormones to bond with me? If I can do that then this little scheme they got going to convince Jackie to stay would have a huge hurdle. We could easily convince her to go back with us if she's bonded to me as if I was her mother."

"I think Teddy is our ace in the hole," he told her.

She disagreed, "A teddy bear is not enough to make her go home with us after the lavish life they are going to throw at her. She would need a sudden release of bonding hormones to bond with me and see me as her mother. The only thing that I can think of that will do that is sexual intercourse."

Jack miffed, "Gonna get her a sex doll?"

"No," she shook her head annoyed. "But if we can get those bonding hormones triggered she will bond with me as her mother. She will come back with us just to stay with us." She then got an idea, "If she were to spend a night with Daniel…"

Jack gave a cockeyed look, "What?"

Sam stated, "She's attracted to him anyways. He attracted to her. All we need is one night to start the hormones and she bonds with me as her mother and nothing they can do will make her stay if that bond is strong enough."

"I'm not gonna tell my kid to sleep with Daniel." he huffed. "I will be telling her not to sleep with Daniel."

"It doesn't have to be Daniel." she informed. "Any sexual encounter should trigger the hormones."

"I'm putting my money on Teddy!" he proclaimed.

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie woke up sprawled across her bed with a hand stuck under her jaw. She looked over to see what became of her drinking buddy, Vala. The host was also sprawled across the bed still in the Goa'uld dress from the night before. Jackie moved the hand and sat up. She was still in jeans and sported a red t-shirt she dug out of the suitcase of new clothes that were left for her in the room. She rubbed her face trying to get the cotton taste out of her mouth.

Qetesh began to wake first. She opened Vala's eyes and looked about the room, "Where am I host?"

"You're in my hotel room." Jackie told her.

Slowly Vala woke up, "Keep it down. I have a pounding headache."

Jackie informed, "You really need to pace yourself when you go out drinking, Vala."

Qetesh chastised, "You drank too much! I told you to slow down and not drink so much."

Vala muttered, "Shut up." She placed her head back down on the comforting pillow.

Qetesh stated, "I have to get to our meetings today. We have to get up."

Vala waved a hand, "Just go on without me."

"And how am I to do that?" she barked.

"Take Jackie!" she muttered.

"No!" Jackie shook her head. "She's all yours."

Vala huffed, "You can take her while I rest."

"I was talking to Qetesh," she kidded. She shook her finger, "You are a bad influence, Vala. Too bad I don't what happened to your alternate in my reality. I think we would have a good time at the bars together."

A rap came at the door.

"I'll get it," Jackie climbed off the bed and wandered to the door. She opened it and found Sam and Jack coming to collect her for breakfast.

Sam cheered, "Ready to eat?" She peered behind Jackie and spotted her drinking partner sprawled out on the bed with a hand slapping her head. "Um…"

"Vala and I went for out for drinks late last night and now Qetesh is trying to get her up." she explained.

Sam's eyes grew wide, "That's something you don't see every day."

She shrugged, "Actually they would have fit right in with Mom's band."

Jack gathered, "The host is hangover and Goa'uld is trying to get her up."

She nodded, "Yup! Vala is a lot of fun. I wonder if we have a version of her. I can find her and we can go to bars with Sam and play karaoke."

The suggestion was uplifting for Sam for it suggested going home. "I'm sure there is a host somewhere. Our Qetesh was um…Neutralized by the Tok'ra when they freed her host." She informed.

Qetesh pushed her host up, "My alternate self is dead in your reality?"

"The Goa'uld never changed in our reality and there never was a peace treaty." she told her.

Vala looked on rather tired, "Where is me in your reality?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged.

"I'm not with Daniel?" she pouted.

"Nope," she shook her head.

She laid back down, "What mitka."

Sam reminded her, "Jackie is with Daniel."

"No she's not!" she huffed. "She confessed last night when we were on our…Third drink." She then suggested, "But we can share him."

Qetesh barked, "I am not going to be involved with a three way relationship with a human who is not a host. I would much rather have Baal."

Vala huffed, "I want Daniel."

"I want Baal," the Goa'uld replied.

Jackie laughed, "These two are a riot when you're lit." She then spoke to the host, "Lock up when ya leave. I'm going to get some coffee." She left the room with Jack and Sam.

Vala sighed, "She sounded like she wanted to go back to her world and find me."

"I heard." Qetesh stated. "Get up! I have to get the meeting with Landry."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack walked behind Sam and Jackie as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. He couldn't get all the conversation but had a sneaking suspicion Sam was about to push his daughter into Daniel's awaiting arms.

Sam started, "I see you went out drinking last night."

"With a Goa'uld," she smirked.

"I'm sure my alternate had that talk with you about men." she stated.

"When I started puberty." she snipped. "I didn't sleep with anyone. Well, Vala and Qetesh crashed in my room but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," she assured her. "Daniel is attracted to you and I just want to make sure you know how to protect yourself."

"You want me to kick him in the nuts?" she asked amused.

"No," she growled. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, birth control." she laughed.

"I'm serious." she told her. "You're a very attractive young woman and there are a lot of men who like to date you."

"I'm not having sex until I'm married." she flatly told her.

Jack grinned beaming as he listened in.

Sam asked, "Why would you decide to wait that long?"

"Mom told me all about the bonding hormones when she did her little sex-ed speech and pointed out that a woman will have a bonding to the man she has sex with. So, I figure I will wait until after I'm married so that way I don't subject myself to a bonding with a man I end up not wanting or decides to dump me and go on to the next bimbo."

"I'm glad you decided to do that." she told her. "But Daniel is not the type of guy who will dump you for some bimbo."

"Are you trying to fix me up with him?" she wondered.

Jack spouted from behind, "No! She's trying to fool nature into getting you to bond with her as if she was your mother."

Jackie asked, "Why?"

Sam explained, "They want you to stay because they know we won't leave you behind. Since I've been with your father my hormones has started the bonding process and nature found a way to kick in those bonding hormones I would have had if I had given birth to you. I was trying to figure out a way to jump start your bonding hormones to me so you won't be seduced by all this fancy living. I know you grew up on the road and lived in a trailer."

"Which is why this all feels weird." she told her. "It's like I'm in Wonderland. Sam, you don't need to jump start my bonding hormones to you. I started bonding with you before I found my mother was you from another reality."

"You did?" she smiled at her.

"Mom and I bonded by bickering." she admitted. "A couple of good fights and I'm right back home."

Sam pondered, "I suppose that could stimulate hormones too. The bickering would trigger a number of hormones."

"See Carter," smiled Jack. "You were worried about nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "You think she can't sleep without her bear and will go back just for Teddy."

"I can't sleep without Teddy." she admitted. "I passed out last night."

Jack grinned, "Never underestimate Teddy's power!"

Jackie asked, "Do you really think I have a chance at a relationship with Daniel?"

Sam blushed, "Well…"

Jack snorted, "He's too old for you."

She glanced back, "And what is the age difference between you and mom number two here?"

"That's different." he told her.

"No it's not!" she huffed. "You two are what, fifteen years apart?"

"Sixteen," Sam blushed.

She looked back at her father, "Cradle robber."

"I am not," he huffed. "You and Daniel are fifteen years apart! You like old coots."

"I do not," she rebutted.

"Do too," he smirked at her. Since Jack figured his daughter had a tendency to bond with people she bickered with he decided to use that tactic to ensure she would bond with him.

They walked into the dining area and found Teal'c and Daniel sitting at a table with Charlie having breakfast. He grinned, "The gangs all here!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The grand seduction of SG-1 had begun. The next phase of the plan to keep SG-1 in the current reality was a one of grandeur and decadence. Jackie was offered a promotion to captain and to have the opportunity to work with her half-brother. Daniel was offered free housing, all of his alternate's belongings and a teaching position in any university of his choice. Jack was offered the rank of General and position in the Pentagon. Teal'c was offered a position on the Free Jaffa council and to act as ambassador to Earth and her allies. Sam was offered her alternate's life. She would pick up where her alternate left off and have Jack as her husband, her daughter and a new step son all in one swoop. The offers were indeed sweet. It was grand and seductive in every way and everything that SG-1 could ask for. They were indeed tempted for who could not be. They soon found themselves in the back of a limousine, dressed in tuxedos and long flowing evening gowns and on their way to the White House for an invitation only dinner party.

Jackie smoothed out the black evening gown over her thigh and stated, "I don't know about all of you but I'm kind of getting sick of all this."

Sam sat beside her in a red evening gown and smiled, "You are?"

"Too much fuss!" she complained.

Daniel fiddled with his bow tie, "I don't know. I could get use to some of this." He then admitted, "But getting all my dead alternate's stuff kind of freaked me out."

"I know what you mean." Sam agreed. "It's like looking at the memories of a life I didn't live."

Jack stated, "They offered me a position in the Pentagon, promotion to General and my son back. I can turn down the promotion but….Charlie…"

"Kind of hard to turn that one down," Daniel agreed.

Jackie stated, "I think we should stick to my mother's plan. She must have sent us here to rescue Charlie and I think that is what we should do."

Daniel reminded her, "He's not in any danger now."

She huffed, "Daniel they are trying to get us to stay when they know we don't belong here. You think they are gonna just let us leave after all this? Do you really think they will let Sam leave? You realize she is the real target here, right?"

"You think Sam is the target?" he asked her.

"Of course she is!" she huffed. "My IQ is no where's near hers. She's the genius. I'm of no real use to them but Mom," she caught herself. "I mean Sam is of use to them. They don't want me. They want her."

Sam spoke softly, "It's okay if you call me 'mom'. I understand it would be hard not to. She was me."

She closed her eyes, "But that has to freak you out. You didn't have me. You didn't raise me. We're only twelve years apart."

Sam asked her, "Your mother knew eventually you would find me and your father. She would have known how difficult of the situation that would have been on all of us. What do you think your mother would have wanted our relationship to be? She knew she would not be here with us."

She sighed, "She would want you to take over helping guide me through life."

"And?" she asked.

"She would know how hard it would be for me not to call you 'Mom' because you are exactly alike." she gathered.

Sam admitted, "When I first figured who your mother really was I was scared to be honest. I feared you would want me to replace her. I thought I could just act like an aunt. But as we got closer I find it real hard to not act like your mother." She squeezed her hand, "You are the daughter I would have always wanted. I can see why she was so proud of you. You are an amazing young woman."

"So are you," she whispered holding her hand.

The limo rolled to a stop and the doors opened. Young Marines dressed in full uniform held the door open while they stood at attention. The Press stood off in the distance with camera flashes blazing as they tried to get a photo of the visitors. SG-1 was escorted into the White House trying their best to avoid the cameras.

The interior looked much the same as the White House in their reality decorated with fine art and furniture. They were led into a large room where guest had gathered in wait of dinner to be served.

Much to Sam's surprise she spotted Janet Fraiser's alternate mingling with the guest. She was dressed in a silver strapless gown that revealed much leg as it stopped at mid-thigh. Her stockings were darker in shade and she sported black high heels. Her makeup was flawless and she wore matching diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"Janet?" she grinned.

Dr. Frasier turned to see who called her name. She cocked her head and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Samantha Carter." she told her figuring this Janet never met her.

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled pleasantly. "You must be from the other reality."

"We are," she motioned behind her at her friends of at a distance.

"You're our guest of honor," she grinned. She then called out, "George!"

Sam looked over her shoulder and spotted George Hammond in a tuxedo. She was ever so relieved to see his face. She smiled figuring he knew her.

He wandered over holding a Champaign glass in hand, "Yes dear."

"This is Dr. Samantha Carter, our guest of honor. Dr. Carter this is my husband, George." she introduced them.

Sam stood shocked as Janet and George in this reality were married to one another. Her mouth dropped.

George greeted, "It's a pleasure."

Jack came up behind her upon spotting the familiar faces, "George! Frasier!"

Sam looked at him and stated, "They are married."

Jack seemed confused, "To whom?"

"Each other," she told him.

George asked, "I take it you know us in your reality."

He nodded as he looked at the pair. Now he wondered if perhaps there was more to the seemingly doctor-patient relationship that Hammond and Frasier had going.

George added, "You've met my lovely wife."

Jack looked at Janet who was far from the lovely wife type. He then looked at Sam with much surprise.

Sam stated, "You both work together in our reality. Janet is your doctor."

Janet grinned, "That's how we met! I was his doctor. That Southern charm just swept me off my feet."

Hammond laughed, "She's still my doctor!" He wrapped his arms around her middle and admitted, "I will never forget sitting in the exam room in my shorts and this marvelous creature walks through the door to give me my physical. I knew then I was gonna marry her."

"This is weird!" Jack told him.

Hammond asked, "Why? Because of the age difference! I'm a grandfather. My wife passed away and I never thought I could ever find anyone to replace her. Janet proved me wrong."

"I need a drink," he told him and walked away shaking.

Hammond was confused but kept his charm, "You're husband is an interesting man, Dr. Carter."

Sam slowly nodded, "So are you."

Meanwhile as Jack walked to the open bar to get a drink he passed Daniel who stood holding a scotch in hand and gazing at Janet.

"Janet looks good," Daniel noted as Jack came by.

He paused and stated, "She's married to Hammond."

Daniel went to a blank star. He blinked unsure if he heard those words correct. "Did you just say she's married to Hammond?" he gasped.

Jack nodded, "Who knew she had a thing for old, chubby, bald guys with a southern accident."

Daniel shifted his weight, "You don't suppose they are secretly seeing each other in our reality."

Jack stood and suddenly a shiver ran down his spine. "I don't even want to think about that." He looked over and spotted Jackie at the bar with her friend, Vala and Qetesh sharing drinks. Much to his surprise they seemed to fit in well at a bar scene. "What became of Vala in our reality?"

Daniel looked on, "I have no idea. Maybe she's a bar fly. She seems to fit in well at a bar."

Jack pondered, "Is it me or does my kid get the oddest friends."

"I think she feels sorry for people who have suffered and tends to befriend them." he gathered. "We met the band and boy, talk about odd friends." He then pondered, "Maybe she is more comfortable around people with troubles. She grew up with it and maybe someone like Vala is normal to her."

Jack stood shaking his head, "All I know is if my kid ever got taken by a Goa'uld it would take hell and high water to stop me from getting her back."

Daniel gave a nod, "I think we all would take that one hard."

The room suddenly fell silent and a band struck up a tune as President Bausch entered to room sporting a tuxedo. He smiled and waved most casually to his guest.

"Welcome to dinner," he cheered. His eyes settle on Sam, "Welcome home, Dr. Carter."

She tried to reply but found she could not for he continued into his speech.

"I am so happy to welcome a special team from Reality 666 here today. It's the same team that helped us repel the first invasion. Thank you for everything you have done for us, SG-1." He smiled at Jack, "And welcome home Colonel O'Neill. It's not every day a son gets his father back."

Daniel miffed annoyed, "He's good." It was obvious Bausch was playing on Jack and Sam's emotions and he didn't like that fact at all. How can Jack walk away from Charlie? The young man had no one.

Bausch then honed in on Jackie standing at the bar. He smiled brightly. "Jacqueline, please come here." He waved for her to stand by him.

She complied unsure what he was going to say. She walked over and stood beside the President and smiled pleasantly.

"May I formally welcome home our prodigy child, Jacqueline Carter-O'Neill. The daughter of Dr. Carter and Colonel O'Neill! She was born in a reality where she did not belong and now she has come home to us." he stated.

Jackie stood and forced a smile though she knew what he said was false. She wasn't born in the wrong reality. If anything this was the wrong reality. The only persons she liked thus far were her brother and Vala.

The President raised a glass in a toast, "To Jackie and her parents. Welcome home!"

The room echoed, "Welcome home."

Jackie glanced at her father and Sam looking for help. Neither seemed pleased and realized they were indeed targets and a prize to be won.

 **Next Day**

Charlie had joined his father and Sam for breakfast. He sat in greed battle dress and sported his field cap. He smiled as they ate in the hotel dining area.

"So, you gonna move back into the old place?" he wondered.

Jack gave a sigh, "Charlie…I don't belong here."

He looked befuddled, "I was told you guys wanted to stay here with us."

He shook his head, "No they are trying to make us stay. I have a life back home. This isn't home to me."

Charlie looked at Sam, "You feel this way too?"

She nodded, "We want to go home."

"I'll let Majors Sheppard and Mitchell know that you guys want to go back home." he told them rather depressed.

Jack winced, "I don't know if you should tell them."

"Why?" he asked alarmed.

"It kind of seems that the Brass don't want us to leave." he stated. "Bausch just told everyone that we are here to stay."

"No one can force ya to stay." he insisted.

Sam told him, "If they destroy that second quantum mirror they can."

"They wouldn't do that." he insisted. "They're good guys."

Jack asked, "How did James Bausch get to be president? Was that guy elected?"

He shook his head, "No after the first invasion we lost the higher ups. There were a few guys in line for the office before him but they all refused. President Bausch was Secretary to Education. He stepped up when no one else would."

"I find that real hard to believe." Jack told him. "There were a number of guys before him and they declined. That's nearly impossible."

"That's what happened." he shrugged.

Sam asked, "There hasn't been in election since? That was four years ago!"

He admitted, "They did away with elections. The president runs it all."

"That's a dictatorship." she told him.

"He puts our interest first." he told her.

"It's still a dictatorship." she replied.

He sighed, "If you want to go home I will get you to the site and you can go home."

Jack asked, "What will happen to you?"

He shrugged, "I don't think they will do anything. I mean they can't force you to stay here."

Jack shook his head, "I don't like leaving you behind in a dictatorship run by Bausch. He can have you disappeared into god knows where."

"He won't do that," he gulped. "Well, I don't think he will." He started to get pit forming in his stomach as his father started to raise doubts about President Bausch.

"Trust me," Jack sneered. "He will! You have to come with us. I'm not leaving you behind."

"But I could be seen as a traitor if," he gulped.

"If you help us Bausch will see you as a traitor. You have to come with us, Charlie." Jack insisted.

Sam added, "And we need to blow the mirror after we go through. We can destroy the one on our side."

Charlie felt torn between duty and family. He looked upon his father, "I will get you home. I promise!"

Jack told him, "I know you will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charlie O'Neill led SG-1 and his sister into the armory where the gear was stored. They had changed back into their greed battle dress uniforms and were getting ready to go back home.

Jackie admitted, "I'm gonna miss Vala."

Sam smiled, "Vala seems like a lot of fun." She placed her tactical vest over her shoulders and zipped it up.

"She's a hoot," she stated. "I should start a band and put her in it."

"Playing what?" asked Daniel amused as he eavesdropped nearby.

She shrugged, "She doesn't have to play anything. I can have her doing vocals. I just want to see her beat the crap out of a few drunks at a bar."

"Ah-ha," Sam had to laugh.

Daniel stated, "Wanna know what still blows my mind?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Hammond and Janet are married here." he replied.

Sam winced, "That kind of threw me too."

Jackie grinned, "I think they are cute together!"

Jack huffed as he readied himself, "Frasier and Hammond are not cute together. It's a nightmare! It's like seeing two power mongers on a honeymoon."

Daniel wondered, "Should we even tell them their alternates are married to each other when we get back?"

Sam winced, "I don't know."

Teal'c hung nearby gathering his stuff and stated, "No!"

Jackie asked, "Why not?"

"If General Hammond and Dr. Frasier are involved it would jeopardize their positions at the SGC." he stated.

Sam concluded, "It would be a direct violation of the regulations…" she then winced as she realized if Janet and George were in a secret relationship they would be risking their careers all while she was afraid for her own career when in fact she was not even cleared for combat nor under Jack's command.

Jackie asserted, "But they are adorable together."

Sam hemmed, "Kind of…"

"General Hammond is so cute." she continued. "And that southern charm…"

"You like older men," Sam quickly gathered.

She sighed, "I always kind of had this thing for older guys and I never really understood where I got that from." Then she looked at Sam and then her father, "But now I know."

Jack huffed, "Let's go campers!"

 **Short Time Later**

Charlie led them to the Gate in Central Park. He got clearance for them to leave using an excuse that Sam wanted more readings from the quantum mirror. The excuse worked and Gate address to the site was dialed. They stepped through the Gate and started towards the site. As they neared the site Major John Sheppard stepped out from a nearby tree and stood before them at the entrance.

"Major," Started Charlie hoping he wasn't caught.

"What's going on Charlie?" he asked him.

"They want to go home." he stated.

John looked at SG-1 and stated, "Sorry but I have orders not to let you leave."

Out of the nearby brush surrounding the site emerged Vala with Qetesh, Dr. McKay and Cameron Mitchell. They all stood blocking the site.

Sam pleaded, "We just want to go home."

Qetesh insisted, "We will not defeat the Replicators without you."

"What do you need me for?" she asked.

"We need SG-1," she insisted. "In the realities where you join the military and SG-1, you are successful. We will not win without you, Major Carter."

"Bullshit!" Jackie huffed from behind her. "You don't need my mom. You already have your own SG-1 that can do what our does. Ya wanna know what made SG-1 tick? They are a well-oiled machine with no real command structure. They each bring a specialty to the team. You guys have that too but you just don't see it."

Dr. McKay shook his head, "In the realities where Sam…"

"You are just as smart as her." she rebutted him. "I know you are. My mother told me all about you. Not this Sam. My mother, your Sam said the only man who she found to be her equal was a man named Rodney McKay. That's you!" She motioned towards Sheppard, "And you know who you are like, Major Sheppard? You're just like my Dad. So is Major Mitchell. Charlie told me how you work. He feels like you don't even need him and frankly, maybe you don't. But I can know someone you do need and she's right in front of you. You don't need my mom. You need Vala and Qetesh. They have insight to what is out there."

McKay asked, "Your mother really said that about me?"

She nodded, "Yes! She mentioned you a few times to me. I haven't met you in my reality yet. But my mother said you could easily do what she did and more."

Charlie spoke up, "She's right! You guys really don't me but I can see a place for Vala and Qetesh on the team."

Sheppard told him. "Charlie, I am trying my best to keep Landry from going after you with a court martial."

Jackie replied, "His alternate died in my reality. We can take him back with us. He won't get cascade failure."

Sheppard asked, "What am I supposed to tell Landry if I just let you guys go."

Jack shrugged, "Tell him we beat ya up."

"I really don't think he will buy that." he muttered.

Jackie pleaded, "Please let us go home. We don't belong here."

"We need you," he nearly cried.

As the stood in the standoff, the Gate behind them started to dial. The wormhole soon established with the last locked chevron as everyone stood wondering who was coming. Out of the vent horizon metallic, bug shaped Replicators emerged.

Sheppard soured, "Ah crap!"

Jack looked at him and stated, "These are your bugs, not ours. We will help you but you need to tell us what to do."

Sheppard barked orders. "McKay, get that Gate down. They must be after the site. We need to protect the mirror."

Qetesh stated, "Vala and will help McKay and provide cover."

Sheppard agreed and they fanned out. Jack and SG-1 stood back and let Sheppard and his team deal with the problem.

Jackie asked, "Shouldn't we help?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "Sheppard needs to stretch his wings a bit." He knew Sheppard could take these Replicators down but Sam's alternate left such a legacy he needed to prove it to him. Charlie stood guarding SG-1 as a last line of defense. He was about to enter the fight when Jack stopped him. He grabbed his arm, "They need to work together without you."

He reluctantly stood down as Sheppard's newly formed team shut down the event horizon and destroyed the oncoming Replicator bugs.

Sheppard looked back to SG-1 and soon figured Jackie was right. They didn't need them and perhaps his SG-1 was just as good. He walked back to them after the firefight was done.

"I guess we took care of it after all." he mentioned.

Jack nodded, "I think your reality will be just fine in your capable hands, Major."

Sam cheered, "Me too!"

"And me," added Daniel.

Teal'c gave a nod of approval, "As do I."

Jackie cheered, "I knew you guys could take care of that."

Mitchell stated, "They don't want to stay. We can't force them."

"I know," Sheppard agreed. "It's just if they take Charlie who are we gonna boss around now? There goes our command structure."

Sam told him, "Maybe you don't need one. Our SG-1 doesn't have a real command structure either. Daniel and I are both advisers in reality. I think you guys make a great team."

Vala cheered, "Even with me?"

"Especially with you," Sam told her.

Qetesh asked, "What do we tell Landry when he asks how come we came back without them and Charlie?"

Charlie asked, "You guys really think I should go to their reality?"

"If you don't you will be arrested and brought up on treason charges, Charlie." Sheppard told him. "You can't stay here now." He glanced around, "We can say we tried to stop you guys and we were attacked by Replicators and Charlie went with them because he was hurt."

Mitchell nodded, "Sounds better than what actually happened."

Jack agreed, "True! One thing guys; Bausch is trouble in my reality. He was CIA and I know for a fact he's not what he likes to appear to be. You guys need to know that."

Qetesh stated, "He promised to start the elections after we defeated the Replicators."

Jack warned, "Don't count on it."

"Thanks for the heads up, Colonel." Sheppard told him. "You guys better go while the going is good."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, John. I haven't found you yet in our reality but I hope I do soon."

Sheppard replied, "Prior to all this I was in the Air Force flying choppers. I suppose other me would be doing the same thing."

Vala mentioned, "If you ever find other me…Let me know. I wonder what I did in your reality."

"I will," Sam agreed unsure how she would send such a message. She looked at Rodney, "You really are my equal when it comes to this kind of stuff."

He smiled, "Well I always thought that maybe we could have…"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh," he seemed down.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Vala, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she replied. "You find me and I'm sure we will be great friends."

"I will." she promised.

"Let's get going campers." stated Jack.

Sheppard mimicked, "Campers!" He then decided, "I like that." He looked at Charlie, "Behave yourself in your new home."

"I will," he assured him.

SG-1 with Charlie and Jackie then went into the site and Sam activated the device and used the address left by her alternate to send them back to their reality.

"That should do it," she told them.

"Let's go see." Jack replied. He then led them outside and found a peaceful site with no signs of the Replicators. "Looks like it worked."

"I would say it did," Sam cheered.

"Blow the site," Jack instructed.

Jackie stated, "No! Why you wanna blow it?"

"So no one else will come here." he told her.

"But that's the only door way to my mother's reality." she explained. "Leave it."

"You're not going back." Jack huffed.

"But they might need our help or maybe we might need theirs. It's my mother's home. It's Charlie's home. Don't blow it up." she demanded.

"There is nothing there for us, Jackie." Sam told her.

"It's still her reality and her home." she replied. "She was never at home here. Why do you think she traveled so much? She never felt like this home and I understand how she felt now. She felt about this reality like we felt about hers."

SG-1 all traded glances.

Charlie stated, "I do have friends back there and if they ask for my help I'm going to help them."

"Alright," Jack gave in. "We'll keep the site intact." He then marched to the Gate and gave orders. "Dial home, Daniel."

Daniel complied.

Jackie stated, "He's not under your command, Dad. You can ask him next time."

Jack threw her a look.

"Or maybe not," she miffed as the Gate came to life.

Daniel assured her, "Don't worry. Jack's mean to everyone."

"I am not mean." He then waved for the group to go through the wormhole. He followed through after all gone ahead and found George and Janet waiting for them with his clone in the SGC. His clone sported jeans and t-shirt for he just came from the local school.

His clone Jon huffed, "Where have you been?"

Jack replied, "We found a door to other Carter's reality. We just spend a few days there."

Hammond asked looking at Charlie, "Who is you friend, Colonel?"

"This is Charlie." he told him. "My son."

"I see," he understood.

Jon gasped, "That's Charlie!"

Charlie looked at Jon and then at his father and stated, "Did you have another kid in this reality, Dad?"

Jack smiled brightly, "He's mini-me."

"Do not call me that!" Jon barked.

Charlie stood confused.

"Loki of the Asgard stole my ass and made a clone." Jack informed.

Sam added, "There was an error in the cloning process and Jon stopped developing at a teenager. We fixed the error and he will grow at a normal rate now. He's got all of your father's memories including memories of your alternate as a boy."

Charlie asked, "My father has a teenage clone?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"That is so cool," he grinned at him. "That kind of makes him like a brother."

Jackie nodded, "I think so too."

Jon looked on confused, "What?"

Charlie assured, "You and I are like brothers. Wow, my father has a teenage clone that is just a few years younger than me. This is so cool."

Jon rolled his eyes, "This is not cool." For Jon being a teenage clone was most irritating.

"Why did you bring your dead son's alternate here, Colonel?" asked Hammond.

Jack explained, "They didn't want us to leave and he helped us sneak back. If he goes back he could be charged with treason. They thought they needed us to defeat the Replicators but we figured they could handle it on their own."

"I see," he gave a nod.

Curious Janet asked, "Was I in the other reality?"

Sam gave a nod, "You were."

"What was I doing?" she wondered. "Was I the CMO there too?"

"You were working the VA with retired officers." she replied rather short. She didn't wish to expose she had married George Hammond in the reality.

"Wonder why I did that," she pondered.

Jackie perked up, "You have the coolest husband in that reality."

She asked surprised, "I'm married!"

SG-1 shuffled anxiously back and forth rather agitated and concerned.

She nodded, "To this amazing man!"

"What's his name?" she asked wanting to meet him.

Jack snorted, "It doesn't matter!"

Janet looked on confused, "What?"

Sam stated, "You married a retired officer who was older than you."

Janet stated, "Who cares if he is older than me? If he's an amazing man I want to meet him."

Before Jackie could blurt it out Jack warned her, "You say one word and you are grounded for a year."

Janet asked, "Who is he?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

She shook her head, "No! I can't! My luck with men sucks." She stood as all of SG-1 grew meek. "What?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He's right…" Jackie began to motion.

Jack placed his hand over her mouth and grabbed the back of her head in much the same fashion Sam had done to him. He looked square in the eye and warned, "Not a word."

Reluctantly she nodded and he released his grip. She stood rather peeved.

General Hammond stated, "Get your gear stored and I want a full report in an hour, Colonel."

"Yes sir." Jack nodded.

"Dismissed," he stated.

Janet and George waited as the group slowly exited the Gate room leaving them alone.

George asked, "What do you suppose that was all about?"

She shrugged, "Apparently I'm married to an amazing man but they won't tell me who he is."

He smiled. "Any man would be lucky to have you, doctor."

She stepped closer and whispered, "They can't know, can they?"

"Hard to say," he shrugged. "Dismissed!" he motioned and then left the area to go back to work.

Janet stood biting her nails wondering if her secret had been revealed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Charlie O'Neill was given a rank of Lieutenant and listed in the US military and in the SGC. Hammond saw the value of having the young man with them plus he wanted to keep an eye on the situation.

Jon O'Neill continued the undercover work in the local high school with Cassie but found nothing out of the ordinary with the exception of how popular the music teacher seemed to be. He chalked it up to an act but continued to monitor the situation looking for a chance to nail James Bausch once and for all. The only odd situation he found was Cassie would often refer to her mother having a "blind date" and would go out with men she would never meet. He found it odd that Frasier would be going on blind dates and never introduced the men to her daughter. He wasn't sure what she was doing but doubted she was going on blind dates.

Sam sat at her laptop in her lab going over the latest gadget that was discovered off world. As she worked Jack came to pay a visit for he was bored.

"Hey," he cheered walking into the room.

She smiled back, "Hey."

"How about you, me, our Jackie and Charlie spend a nice weekend at the cabin. Just the four of us." he offered.

"Kind of a family weekend," she grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded and then sauntered across the room and took a seat on the stool beside her. "We get the kids, bring some guitars, marshmallows to roast, a few hot dogs and have a nice family outing."

"No fishing?" she asked suspiciously.

He let out a sigh, "Jackie's still pissed at me over the lures."

She told him laughing, "That was a cruel joke you played on her."

"I got her good," he bragged.

She smiled, "I think that would be a perfect weekend."

"Me too," he grinned.

As Charlie walked by he spotted his father and Sam talking in her lab. He stopped and walked inside. "Dad! Sam!" he called.

Sam grinned, "Hey Charlie! Your dad just suggested we take you and your sister to the cabin for the weekend."

He asked, "What cabin?"

"I have a cabin in the hills with a pond." Jack told him.

"Sounds great," he smiled.

Jack then stated, "I go fishing up there." He purposely didn't tell him there was no fish.

"Sounds like fun, Dad." he cheered. "I'm doing some training with Wells' team today."

"He's pretty good," Jack told him.

"I would rather be training on your team." he admitted. "But General Hammond won't allow it. I'm not sure how come he lets Jackie off world with you?"

Sam explained, "She's a specialist. She has a doctorate in music. She's allowed of world with us because of her specialty."

"I guess big sis got your big brain, huh Sam." he gathered.

"She has a high IQ," admitted Sam. "But she doesn't do what I do. Spend some time with her and get to know her as your sister. You two have a lot in common."

Jack stated, "Jackie's IQ is along the same lines as yours and mine, Charlie. No one has a brain as big as Carter's."

"Rodney's IQ is the same as mine," Sam told him.

Charlie winced, "He likes to brag about that too! He also like MRE's and will eat anything. Is yours like that?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

Jack clapped, "Come on Charlie! You and I will have fun this weekend. We're gonna fish and have a campfire and great time."

"That sounds like fun, Dad." He admitted. He glanced at his watch, "Gotta go. I'll see ya at lunch."

Jack smiled, "See ya then."

Sam asked Jack after Charlie left, "You are gonna tell him there is no fish in the pond?"

"I want to see how long it takes him to figure it out. If he's quicker than Jackie then he will have an edge on her." he admitted.

"Those poor kids," she sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

Charlie continued down the hall and walked passed Daniel's office. He spotted his sister inside working with the archeologist and decided to drop in for a minute.

"Hey," he greeted as he stepped inside.

Daniel looked up, "Hey Charlie! How are you adjusting?" He was concerned for the young man left everything behind to come to the new reality.

"Pretty good," he replied. He looked at Jackie who held up a finger as she finished listening to a recording. She removed the headphones and grinned at him.

"How's it going brother?" she cheered.

"Just saw Dad and Sam. We're going to the cabin for the weekend fishing." he mentioned.

She puckered, "Did Dad tell you there are no fish in that pond?"

Charlie stood baffled, "No!"

"Well," she smiled. "He plans on taking you up and there and fishing all day and not tells you there are no fish and then he waits for you to figure it out."

He pondered, "That's something our father would do."

Daniel chuckled, "Really shock Jack and stock the pond with fish behind his back."

Jackie miffed, "Better yet get a fresh water shark and put it in there."

Charlie grinned, "We can stock the pond with fish and not tell him and suddenly when he starts catching fish…."

Daniel cheered, "Jack gets the shock of his life."

Teal'c came by the office next to collect Daniel for a break. He walked inside, "DanielJackson!" He then greeted the pair, "JackieConverse! CharlieO'Neill!"

"Teal'c," Charlie greeted him.

Jackie grinned, "Hey T! Wanna help us pull a fast one on Dad?"

He looked on amused.

"We get fish and stock his pond and not tell him," she cheered.

Teal'c smiled bright, "Sounds like a plan."

 **Few Days Later**

Jack and Sam decided to have a romantic dinner for two the night before they were to leave for the weekend getaway at the cabin. Jack had made reservations at a fine restaurant and picked Sam up in the SUV he borrowed from Teal'c for his large truck just wouldn't do. He was dressed in a black suit and red tie and Sam wore a matching red gown. They entered the restaurant eager for a quiet dinner for two. They quickly seated by the hostess. The fine interior well furnished with hard wood tables and dim lighting to enhance the mood. On the center of each table was a small flickering candle.

Sam gathered the menu and glanced about the area. She spotted a familiar bald head a few seats down. She cocked her head to the side for from the back the bald head looked much George Hammond. She shook the thought from her mind and opened the menu.

Jack stated, "Specials look good."

"Yes they do," she agreed with a nod. She glanced up and much to her surprise her eyes landed on Janet Frasier, in a little black dress come to the table and take a seat. Her mouth dropped, "Is that George and Janet?"

Jack turned around and looked back, "I think it's them." He rose to his feet and walked the few tables down, "George?" he asked.

George sat at the table in a gray suit with a black tie. He cheered, "Ah Jack! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Um," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Dr. Frasier and I are out for a friendly dinner." he told him. "You're not alone, are you Jack?"

"Sam's with me." he replied.

His charm could even work wonders on Jack. "Why don't you two join us for dinner?"

"Sure," he agreed. He slowly walked back to his table.

Janet whispered, "We are so busted."

Jack returned to Sam and stated, "George invited us to have dinner with him and Fraiser."

"They are having dinner together?" she asked.

"He said it was a friendly dinner," he shrugged.

"I suppose that's okay then." she gathered herself and went to the other table. She greeted, "Janet! Sir!"

Hammond stated, "This is a friendly dinner, Sam. You call me 'George' here."

"I didn't expect to run into the two of you." she admitted.

Janet stated, "Neither did we." She then added, "I like that dress, Sam."

"I like yours." she replied wondering if it was really a friendly dinner or something more.

Hammond spoke up to the waiter, "Son, two more place settings please."

"Yes sir," the young dark haired man replied and scurried to get the extra settings.

Janet mentioned, "I thought you guys were leaving for the cabin tonight."

Jack shook his head, "No! Tomorrow morning. This is our dinner out night."

Janet puckered in thought, "Funny I though Charlie said he was going up tonight."

"He's going up with Jackie and Jon tomorrow." he mentioned.

"Jon is going too?" she asked.

He winced, "Jackie invited him. Apparently, he's now her other brother."

"I'm glad she took him in." she admitted. "I wasn't sure what he was going to do and I was worried about where he would end up. She makes a great big sister."

"She does." he agreed trying to avoid the most obvious question on his mind. Were Hammond and Frasier secretly together? He wasn't sure but they were dressed much like a couple.

 **Meanwhile**

Jon, Jackie, Charlie, Daniel and Teal'c drove up to the cabin the night before. They told Jack and Sam they would be early the next morning to cover their tracks. From the back of Daniel's jeep they removed the large cooler full of live fish and slowly brought it to the pond. Then they carefully dumped the fish into the pond under the cover of night.

Daniel gleefully stated, "Too bad we can't put something bigger in here. Like a huge snapping turtle!"

Jon told him, "We don't need anything that will outlive Teal'c."

Daniel stated, "We're all done getting the fish in the pond. Now we just wait till tomorrow. I hope someone has keys to the cabin."

Jackie stated, "I got the spare." She then went to the cabin, unlocked the door and led them inside. She flipped on the light and looked down at the floor where she noticed the mud she tracked in from her boots. "Careful of the mud." she pointed as she removed the hiking boots. She then asked, "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

Jon stated, "I get the master bedroom." He walked by with his duffle bag after removing his boots and right into the bedroom for he figured it was the only time he would get to sleep in the familiar bed.

Teal'c stated, "I will sleep in the guest room." He too then started for the spare room with a duffle bag slung over his shoulders.

Daniel stood perplexed for he wasn't sure where he was going to sleep. "I suppose I can take the couch."

Jackie asked amused, "Afraid I'm gonna bite?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't," she told him.

"I don't want to make Jack uncomfortable." he held up a finger. He looked over to the couch and found it was already taken by Charlie.

"Sorry guys but I'm not sleeping with my sister." he told him. "You can always go sleep with Dad's clone."

Daniel asked him, "Doesn't it concern you that your sister suggested I sleep with her?"

"She's an adult! It's none of my business." he replied.

Jackie assured him, "Relax! I'm not gonna try anything on ya. You need a place to sleep and I trust you."

"I appreciate that," he gave a nod.

 **Meanwhile**

After dinner Jack drove Sam back to her home. He sat quietly thinking about the evening.

Sam finally stated, "You don't think there is something going on between General Hammond and Janet?"

"Don't know," he shrugged.

"Just because they were married in that other reality doesn't mean there is something going on here." she insisted.

Jack stated, "If they do have something going they keep it well hidden."

She confessed, "I always thought she and Daniel would make a great couple."

He shrugged, "That would more believable then her and Hammond."

"Though Jackie seemed to think they made a good couple." she countered.

"The kid has no taste!" he huffed.

She winced, "I don't want rumors flying about General Hammond and Janet they way rumors were flying about you and your daughter."

Jack stated, "Maybe they are secretly father and daughter?"

She winced, "Why would you even think that?"

"They both have red hair and they have this weird power trip going." he told her.

"I highly doubt they are related," Sam scoffed. "They would have known if they are in the other reality and they were married there."

Jack sighed, "It looks to me like they are dating."

"Me too," she winced. "Oh gosh! How could I not see that before?" she cried.

"They are hiding it really well," Jack told her.

Sam assured, "And we are not going to expose them. This could ruin both their careers." She then winced, "Maybe we should tell them about what we found in the other reality."

Jack gave a sigh, "Maybe."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morning arrived and Jack's teenage clone Jon rolled out of bed and went to check on his friends. He wandered into the living room in his shorts and t-shirt and spotted Charlie sleeping on the couch. He found Teal'c in the kitchen making coffee. He gave a nod and then walked into Jackie's room to find Daniel sleeping beside her in the bed. His eyes narrowed. The only thing that could be more alarming was if Daniel was sleeping beside Sam in the bed. He promptly turned on his heel and walked into the nearby bathroom and let the cold water run for a moment. He filled a paper cup and then walked back into Jackie's bedroom. He then tossed the cold water right onto Daniel's face.

"What the!" he huffed suddenly waking.

Jackie was woken by the commotion and sat up in bed in her pajamas. She cocked her head and looked Jon standing most displeased.

Jon noticed, "You got pajamas on?"

She sneered, "I told Daniel he could sleep here because I trust him not to try anything on me."

Daniel looked at the teenage clone, "What did you do?"

"I thought you and her…" he became meek. "I guess you didn't."

"You threw a cup of cold water on my face." he snorted.

"I thought you were screwing my kid, Daniel." he snorted.

Daniel rose to his feet. He stood towering over Jon in his shorts and t-shirt. "First you are not her father. You are a clone of her father."

"I know that," he admitted.

"Next," he held up a finger. "You should know that I would never do that to Jack."

He slowly nodded, "I know…It looked…"

He then told him, "I would also never do that to Sam."

"Okay," he held up a hand. "I misjudged it."

Jackie soothed, "Daniel he was protecting me. He has my Dad's instincts. He has his mind. Don't be too upset."

"He threw cold water on me." he retorted.

Jon huffed, "It was four ounces! It's not like I water boarded ya!" He then turned and walked away while conjuring up just how well Daniel would do under water torture in his mind.

She told him, "If you and I ever want to spend a weekend alone at a cabin this not the place to do that."

"Especially with Mini-Jack running around." he muttered.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack and Sam started their drive to the cabin. Prior to leaving Jack called Hammond and requested he and Janet come to the cabin for a private meeting. The drive to cabin was rather quiet as they pondered the fate of their friends and the possible affair. After an hour they pulled into the drive and found Daniel's jeep was already there.

Sam noted, "They beat us here." She sported jeans and a white blouse.

"Early birds," he noted. He parked the truck beside Daniel's jeep and climbed out. He wore jeans and a yellow button down flannel shirt over a white t-shirt. He then looked over the vehicle and placed his hand on the hood and found it was cold. The jeep had been there for some time. He wondered what they were up to. He walked up to the cabin and found his friends and his adult kids sitting around the pond in camp chairs and all sipping coffee and looking rather innocent.

Daniel cheered from his seat, "Morning Jack." He sipped the coffee cup to hide the smirk on his face. He wore blue jeans as well and a blue t-shirt.

Sam asked, "You guys beat us here? You leave early?"

He casually mentioned, "We came in last night. We thought we would get a head start on the weekend. How was your dinner date, Sam?"

"It was interesting," she confessed.

"How so?" he wondered.

Jack smirked, "We ran into Frasier and George on a date."

"You sure?" he asked.

His daughter Jackie cheered, "Yes!"

Jack snorted to her, "They are not cute together!"

"I think they are," she replied amused.

Sam added, "Jack called General Hammond and asked him and Janet to come up today to the cabin for a private meeting. We're gonna tell them what we found in Charlie's reality."

Charlie informed, "I never met either one in my reality. Not sure what the big deal is here." He sported tan cargo pants and a red and blue flannel shirt with hiking boots.

Sam explained, "General Hammond is Janet commanding officer and it's a violation of regulations."

Jackie waved it off, "Oh' who cares? He's a widower and she's divorced. It's not like any families were destroyed and anyone left someone for someone else. They don't have anyone. Let them be together and have fun."

"Regulations," Sam reminded her.

"Whatever," she waved the notion off.

Charlie spoke up, "Hey Dad! How about we do some fishing?"

"Sure," he gave a nod. He noticed the chair all set up next to his son with a pole ready to go. He found it odd but couldn't think much of it. Jack took a seat beside Charlie and started to fiddle with the pole. He cast the line into the pond to start his tradition.

Charlie looked over and smiled, "This is great Dad."

He gave a nod, "Sure is." Just then his pole bent down as he landed a fish. His eyes grew wide for he had no idea what had happened.

"You got one, Dad! Reel it in." Charlie urged him.

Sam stood pondering what was going on. She looked at Teal'c who had no expression and Daniel who was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Jack reeled in the fish, a two pound carp and held it before him rather confused. "I caught a fish." He looked over at his audience. "How come I caught a fish?"

Daniel asked, "You sure we dialed the right reality when we came back, Sam?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Not anymore!"

Jack released the fish and looked on at his giggling daughter. He accused, "You guys came up early and put fish in my pond."

"Who us?" she laughed.

He reached down into the pond and scooped up a handful of water and tossed it at her.

She instinctively threw up her hands. "Don't," she laughed even harder. "It was Daniel's idea."

He looked at Daniel who smiled mischievously at him. "You did this?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "And Teal'c helped."

Jack looked at Teal'c sitting next to Daniel and gasped, "It's a conspiracy!"

"Indeed," the Jaffa admitted.

 **Few Hours Later**

General George Hammond's grey Silverado pickup truck pulled into the drive. Three heads could be seen bobbing up and down inside the cab as it rolled up to a stop and parked beside Jack's truck. Soon General Hammond emerged from the vehicle along with Janet and Cassie. They appeared to be a family of generations.

George sported jeans and a red and black striped flannel shirt. Atop his crown he had donned an old cream colored Stetson hat that had obviously seen much wear.

Janet and Cassie both wore blue jeans with hiking boots. The difference in wear was the pattern and color of the flannel shirts they sported. They were all dressed for the great outdoors.

Hammond led them up to the pond where Jack sat hoping not to catch a fish. He greeted, "Colonel."

"George," he smiled back. He then looked past and spotted Janet and Cassie. "Cassie! Napoleon!"

Janet smirked, "Funny!"

He shrugged, "I thought it was."

"What ya wanted to speak to use about, Jack?" wondered Hammond.

"Just a sec." he told him holding up a hand. He reeled in the lure and secured the pole. He rose to his feet and then led them over to an area set up for a campfire pit that was surrounded by empty folding camp chairs.

Soon everyone emerged one by one from the inside of the cabin and headed towards the fire pit.

Jackie cheered upon seeing the guest, "They're here!" She held up a package of hot dogs as she got closer, "Lunch?"

Cassie perked up, "I'll have one."

As they gathered around the fire pit it became apparent they were preparing food and drink.

Janet asked, "What's all this about?"

Sam explained setting up a portable table, "We think we need to tell you General Hammond what we found in the other reality but it has to be off the record."

Curiously she asked, "What did you find?"

She became meek, "That you two were married."

Hammond and Frasier traded glances. Janet let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. "It's not like that." she tried to explain.

Sam paused and stated, "You two were married to each other in the other reality and after Jack and I ran into you at the restaurant we figured we need to clear the air."

General Hammond explained to the group, "Janet and I are good friends. Neither of us have anyone. My wife died, she's divorced a controlling husband. We are both working on a top secret project and as you can imagine times get lonely." He held up a hand, "Now we're not sleeping together! We go out and have a good time. We go out to dinners, movies, local events. We have fun and we keep each other company. Many would consider that fraternizing so we keep it low key."

Janet confessed to Cassie, "He's my blind date."

Cassie melted, "That's the sweetest thing. I would like to go out with you two."

Janet wrapped her arms around her, "We can always all go out together. I'm sorry I kept that from you."

Sam sighed relieved, "You're just going out and having fun to keep each other company."

Janet nodded, "We are not sleeping together. We go out and have fun while off hours. After we saw how fast the rumors about Colonel O'Neill sleeping with his daughter flew about we decided to keep it hidden. George is the perfect date. He really is!"

Daniel assured her, "I think we can relate to finding a friend that we can out with and have a good time without it being intimate."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You're just chumming about and not actually serious?"

Janet nodded, "Sorry!"

"Oh' for crying out loud," she huffed. "You two were so cute together at the White House dinner we went too."

Janet asked her amused, "You mean in the reality where you were chumming about with a drunken host and a Goa'uld?"

"They were fun!" she insisted.

She then realized, "The amazing man you were talking about was General Hammond."

She nodded, "Yes!"

Janet motioned to her commander, "Looks like you got yourself an admirer, George."

He smiled, "She's got good taste."

 **Two Days Later**

After clearing the air and agreeing to keep the secret for George and Janet the group returned to work at the SGC while Jon continued to keep an eye on Bausch at the school.

SG-1 had gathered in the briefing room for the next mission off world. A new threat was on the horizon. A Goa'uld who seemed to have endless power rose quickly to the status of the most powerful system lord. Anubis seemed unstoppable and was gobbling up other system lords in the process.

Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa had come bearing information on Anubis and was present for the meeting. The old Jaffa sat table beside Jack and made a stunning statement, "His power is beyond anything I have ever seen before. Anubis is a true threat to all."

Sam sat baffled, "I wonder how he got so powerful."

Bra'tac warned, "He had gained some sort of power we cannot explain. The Tok'ra have informed me your father and Selmak returned to Earth and will not be back for some time."

She nodded, "My Dad is working undercover as a security guard in the local high school."

He pondered, "Why is he working security in one of your schools?"

She explained, "There was a music project that an alternate version of me was involved in years ago. The goal was to use music as a weapon. The director of the old project is now in that school as the music teacher and we are monitoring the situation."

"I see," he gave a nod. "Music as weapon is an alluring concept."

Daniel suggested, "I wonder if Anubis could have something like that going. Maybe we should bring Jackie with us on this?"

Sam sighed, "If I had a whole year to devote to study I could bring my musical aptitude up to where hers is but I don't have that kind of time and devotion. I hate the idea of placing her harm's way."

Jack assured her, "She can take care of herself."

"I know," she gave a nod. "It's just I'm getting kind of attached to her."

Daniel assured her, "That's only natural Sam. She is your biological daughter after all."

Bra'tac sat confused, "You have a child?"

Sam tried to explain, "Yes and no! My alternate who came here from another reality was her mother. She had passed away but now that Jackie and I are working together we gave grown closer."

"I see," he then made a face trying to figure out what he was just told.

Sam added, "Her mother and I are the same person."

"I see." he gave a nod. In reality it was confusing even for the old Jaffa but he didn't wish to go into more details. "We believe Anubis will strike Maat next. Our sources indicate she is close to finding a way to stop him."

"Maat?" asked Jack.

Daniel explained, "Maat was the Egyptian goddess of truth and justice. She is also Ra's daughter."

He moaned, "Great!"

Sam stated, "If Maat has found a way to stop him we need to find whatever it is."

"She has been sending troops to Memphis." Bra'tac informed.

Jack asked, "Memphis?" He seemed confused. How on earth could alien troops be going to Memphis?

Daniel told him, "Memphis was an ancient Egyptian city. There is Memphis site off world as well."

He puckered in thought, "Oh!" He then smiled, "Let's tell Jackie we're going to Memphis and not tell her it's off world."

Bra'tac sat most confused, "You have a city named Memphis?"

Jack nodded grinning. "Memphis, Tennessee! The home of Elvis!"

Sam chastised him, "You would honestly tell your only daughter that we are taking her to Memphis for music study and not tell her Memphis is off world!"

Jack sat pondering and then nodded, "Yup!"

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. Next update will be Monday or Tuesday. Have a great weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jackie was excited and confused all the same time. She was going to Memphis, Tennessee! But what she couldn't figure out was why she had to dress up like she was going off world. She wandered into the Gate room with the most confused look upon her face.

Before the Gate and ready to go stood SG-1 who were about to play a joke on her. Teal'c stood expressionless. Sam stood gazing upward trying to look innocent. Daniel stood smiling. Jack stood before the team with a stern look upon his face.

She reached the team, "I thought you said we had to go to Memphis."

Jack gave a nod, "We do."

"Then why is the Gate going?" she wondered.

Jack then made up a tale, "There is a Gate right outside Memphis."

She pondered, "Really? You mean we have other Gates than just this one?"

Jack told her straight face, "Yup! We can step right through and go to any city with a Gate next to it."

She stood imagining the ability. "How would the Gate do that? Does it like loop wormholes around the planet?"

At that moment Sam realized quantum physics was certainly not Jackie's strong subject. "It's complicated." she stated.

Jack thought looping wormholes around a planet sounded awesome and went with it. "That's exactly what it does." he cheered.

She stood baffled, "Okay." She couldn't understand why that was never revealed to her before.

Jack motioned, "Let's go campers."

Jackie started up the ramp with Sam and started to chat, "How does that work? How do you loop it around the planet?"

Sam simply replied, "It's complicated." She started to ponder the notion and it was possible but it would take much work to do such a feat.

They stepped through the Gate and onto another planet. Jackie assumed she was still on Earth and in Tennessee. She looked about but all she saw was trees. "Where's Memphis?" she wondered.

Daniel pointed, "Other side of those trees."

"We must be outside of Memphis," she figured. It simply made no sense but she never thought of another city named Memphis.

He nodded trying not to laugh, "Just outside."

They continued the trek and within ten minutes they emerged from the tree line and gazed upon a Jaffa city build on an Ancient site.

Jackie turned to the team and stated, "That's not Memphis!"

Daniel smiled, "Actually it is."

She asked, "What?"

"Memphis is an old name. The first Memphis on Earth was in Ancient Egypt." he told her. "This is Memphis and it's occupied by the Free Jaffa."

She looked back at her father's glowing face, "You told me we were going to Memphis to study music."

"We are!" he cheered, "This Memphis! Not the one in Tennessee."

She shook her finger upon realizing she been had, "You owe me a trip to Memphis, Tennessee and you need to buy me a souvenir."

Jack grinned, "Got ya good."

She made a face, "This is war, Dad! Just you wait. I don't know what I am going to do but I will get you back." She then looked at SG-1, "And you guys actually went along with it! I must have looked pretty stupid thinking wormholes could loop around the planet." She threw up a hand in disgust.

Sam assured her, "Actually it is possible to do that but it's just never been done before and I don't know how to do that. But I thought it was a pretty bright idea."

She waved her off, "But you went along with his stupid joke."

She winced, "You're a musician and Memphis is major city and home to Elvis and I thought that was pretty funny."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at Teal'c. "You didn't say a word to warn me."

"I did not." he agreed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I knew would be upset and demand an actual trip to Memphis in Tennessee and I would like to go." he confessed.

Jack looked at the Jaffa and asked, "You went along with it so you could get a free trip to Tennessee?"

"Indeed," he stated pleased.

Jack told him, "You're sneaky."

Sam tried to cheer Jackie up, "And Teal'c just played a fast one on your father."

"Whatever," she miffed.

They soon entered the city and made their way down the dirt streets lined with mud brick buildings to the ruins that lay underground. Then they entered the catacombs and started to make their way through.

As they walked pass skeletons piled neatly about Jackie shivered. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"It's just bones." her father replied.

"It's creepy." she repeated.

"Could be worse," Daniel told her.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Could be filled with giant rats and scorpions or snakes." he informed.

"Not helping," she miffed.

Jack used the tip of his finger, reached behind her and gently touched the back of her neck. She jumped and screamed.

"Oh' my god! What was that?" she frantically looked for spiders crawling on her.

He gave her a stern look, "You done acting stupid?"

She glared at him, "Was that you?"

A smirk crept across his face but he didn't answer.

She glared back, "Don't do that again!" She started to march forward even more upset than before.

Sam walked beside Jack, "That was cruel." She found it rather funny but couldn't tell him.

"I can't wait until Halloween," he confessed.

They soon entered the Ancient ruins and began to explore the technology underground.

Sam hooked up the computer to the inner workings of the ancient console that stood in the middle of the golden lined room. She quickly assessed, "This is some sort of pulse weapon. I will need time to study it."

Daniel started his readings, "It was some sort of base."

Jackie had also become fluent in reading the Ancient and reported, "This is a military outpost. I don't see any references to sound weapons."

Sam told her, "Computer looks clean so far. Just work with Daniel deciphering for now."

They were suddenly rocked by an explosion from above.

Jack looked above his head and then at Teal'c, "You're with me T." He then led his friend back through the catacombs and to the surface. Upon looking up he spotted Goa'uld gliders pounding the ground with laser bolts with each pass. He tried to contact Sam on the radio, "Carter!"

Teal'c stated, "The catacombs are interfering with the radios."

As the attack progressed women and children ran for the safety of the underground. Jack soon realized they would be cut off from the team. A Goa'uld mothership descended from orbit. Armed Jaffa enslaved to Maat emerged from the tree line after arriving by Gate.

Jack huffed, "We have to retreat."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

"Hold them off and I'll get the team." he instructed and ran back into the catacombs below. He was swamped by women children looking for shelter from the attack. He finally made his way back the console room.

Sam huffed, "What is going on up there! I can't reach you on the radio."

Catacombs are interfering," he told her. "We're under attack. Maat just showed up with the whole shebang."

"She's after the weapon," Sam assessed.

"Blow it," Jack instructed.

"Jack there is so much here." Daniel replied.

"If I can get it operational…" started Sam.

"How long will that take?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But if I can get it to work it will blow that mothership out of the sky."

"You got 10 minutes." he told her. He looked at Jackie, "I could use you topside."

She gave a nod, "Understand."

Sam told her, "Be careful."

"I will," she assured her.

This was Jackie first major battle and they didn't have the luxury of back up. They couldn't get to the Gate to dial out. It was just them and city full of civilians.

Jackie followed her father back through the catacombs and emerged into a major battle that seemed very one sided. The women and children were no match for the armed forces bearing down on them. She quickly found cover and returned fire to protect the entrance of the catacombs.

Jack huffed, "You stay put while Teal'c and I try to get the Gate to dial in for support."

"There are so many," she replied unsure.

"Just protect the entrance," he told her.

Jack led Teal'c on an offensive right into heart of the oncoming army of Jaffa. His goal was to get to the Gate and get help but he could not for there were simply too many warriors of Maat coming for them. He and Teal'c both found themselves bogged down by enemy fire and no place to go.

As the women, children and elderly of the city ran for cover in an attempt to get underground Jackie provided cover as Maat's army continued to advance. She watched as a mother in tattered clothing held a child in her arms and ran across the dirt street towards the catacombs. A glider from above opened fire on the citizens as they ran and struck the mother in the back causing her to go down with the child in her arms. No other Jaffa stopped to help or even attempt to save the child.

Jackie sprang from her position and laid down a suppressing fire as she ran to the child. She rolled the dead mother off and grabbed the crying toddler. She ran towards the fleeing citizens and handed the child to the first Jaffa who would take her.

Jack looked on as she left her position to save the child. He yelled into the radio, "Get back in position!"

She tried to retreat but was struck by the Jaffa staff weapon blast to the back. It knocked her down and took her breath away. She laid down face first and could not breathe as she struggled to not lose consciousness. She had no idea how powerful the staff weapon blast could be. Before Jack and Teal'c could reach her Maat's army of Jaffa picked her up and carried her under the settling mothership. The rings emerged from the ship and surrounded Jackie and two of warriors. They disappeared inside the ship with the rings.

"Get to the catacombs," Jack instructed Teal'c. He had to stop Sam from using the weapon against the ship.

 **Onboard**

Jackie's lifeless body was stripped of her tactical vest and brought before the Goa'uld queen. The host was an old wrinkled woman with white hair and Maat needed to find a new host that was suitable. Shakily Maat rose to her feet and made her way to the unconscious prisoner. She looked over Jackie's back and found the wound and then used the ribbon device to heal her.

Her First Prime entered the chamber and reported, "My lord. We have detected the weapon has been activated. It is centered on the ship." He was tall and muscular Jaffa with dark hair and a dark complexion.

Maat's plan to steal the weapon had been foiled by SG-1. "How much time?" she barked.

"Not much," he replied.

"Prepare my personal ship," she instructed.

"Yes my lord," the First Prime replied and quickly left the chamber.

Maat removed the top of her robe to expose the old host's shoulders. She then leaned over Jackie's back near the healed wound where the skin was exposed. She then reached across and pinned her down. She then lay across the middle of Jackie's back and closed the old woman's eyes. The symbiont left the old host and entered the new. She settled in well and opened the eyes of the new host as old host died. She turned over and rolled the old body off much like an old suit of clothes. She rose up and found she could run in this new and young body. She knew she needed to get to her evacuation ship for the shields would not protect the mothership from the device below. She may not have gotten the weapon she came for but she got a new host and she knew to cut her loses.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack got to the control room and snorted to Sam, "Stop the weapon."

"It's too late," she told him. "It's at full charge and it's aimed directly at the mothership."

"Jackie's onboard that ship." he told her.

"What?" her eyes grew wide.

"Stop the weapon." he repeated.

She told him, "I can't! If it doesn't discharge it will blow the site and city above us."

"How much time we got?" He wondered if perhaps he could get onboard and rescue her.

Sam gulped, "Seconds!" Her eyes fell on her laptop as the countdown came to zero. The weapon discharged directly above them and a beam of energy went directly into the mothership tarring it apart. The energy wave rocked the surface with the power of an atomic bomb destroying the city and Maat's remaining warriors.

Daniel gulped, "You sure Jackie was on that ship?"

He nodded slowly, "They shot her in the back and beamed her up before T and I could get to her. She tried to save a little kid."

Daniel closed his eyes wishing he heard that wrong.

Sam asked shaking, "She's gone?"

Jack asked, "Is there anything left of the ship?"

She shook her head, "It was completely destroyed." She adjusted the sensors, "I'm not picking up any intact wreckage. Sensors indicate no survivors topside due to the blast." She started to shake as it set into her mind that Jackie was killed in the blast. Tears started to run down her face, she grabbed her helmet from her head and threw it hard across the floor and let out a scream in agony. They won the battle but lost so much more.

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews. I was able to update today after all but won't be able to update again till tues because tomorrow is my birthday but somehow I have to take my daughter out for my birthday. I'm not too sure how I got hoodwinked into that arrangement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Maat escaped in her private craft before the mothership was destroyed. She set a course for another planet in the deep space worthy vessel. She sat at the controls most pleased with her new body. As she flew she smiled confidently for she had yet another mothership and could easily rebuild her empire. She then felt the left side of the body tingle. It was most odd for she never felt that before. Then she suddenly realized she could not feel the left side of the body which she found more alarming. But nothing could prepare the old queen for what was about to happen next.

"Where am I?" Jackie asked as she regained consciousness.

Maat tried to suppress the new host with a flashing glow in the eyes. But it didn't work and she still had no feeling on the left hand side of the body.

Jackie looked about before her at the controls. She couldn't understand where she was or how she got there. She used her left hand to rub her eyes, "What happened?" she wondered.

Alarmed Maat stated, "Quiet host."

Jackie looked about the cockpit and found she was alone, "Who said that?" She then realized she had no feeling on the right side of her body.

"Something had gone wrong with the blending." Maat replied.

"What blending?" she asked. "Who said that? I'm hearing a voice but I don't see anyone."

"You were unconscious when I took you." she explained. "Now quiet while I figure how to fix this."

Her hand ran over her lips, "I said that! What the hell?"

"Quiet host," she repeated.

"I can't feel my right hand. I can see it but I can't feel it." she noted.

"Can you shut up?" she snorted.

"You said you took me. Who are you?" she asked still baffled.

"I am Maat, daughter of Ra." she proclaimed. "I am a goddess."

"You're a Goa'uld." she figured.

"I am a goddess." she insisted.

Jackie shook her head, "No you're not!"

"Quiet!" she huffed.

"No!" she replied realizing she was taken after she was knocked unconscious in the battle. "Am I on the mothership?"

"That was destroyed by your friends." she replied. "I have escaped in my private vessel."

She wondered, "And what happened to your army?"

"It's a small loss." she replied.

"You left them to die, you bitch!" she snorted.

Maat tried once more to suppress her and a flash of yellow came to the eyes but nothing happened.

"Why am I seeing yellow?" she asked. She blinked, "Okay, that's better. Where are we going?"

"To my other ship." she informed, "Now quiet…host."

Jackie suddenly realized, "You can't make me shut up now can you?"

"Quiet host," she found the new host rather annoying.

"You're a Goa'uld and you can't suppress me." she summarized. "Can you move my right hand?"

"Yes," she wiggled and hand before her. "It's your mouth I can't control."

Jackie started to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny host?" demanded the Goa'uld.

"You honestly think I am going to shut up and let you play god when you cannot suppress me and you only have control of half my body." she replied. "If I don't cooperate with you, then your little 'worship me or die' thing ya got going is pretty much done."

Maat suddenly realized she had an awfully big problem to deal with. She could not control her host and if she wanted to remain in power she still had to pass herself off as powerful queen. If her host didn't cooperate she would be ruined. She thought quick of an excuse to get the host to cooperate.

"I needed that weapon to stop Anubis. He is our greatest threat. You must cooperate or he will destroy your planet." She figured Earth had to be on Anubis's list anyways.

"I'm assuming you didn't get the weapon and SG-1 got it." she rebutted. "Listen bitch! Let's get one thing straight. I grew up in bars with drunks. I know bullshit when I hear it and my bullshit detector just went into the red."

"You will cooperate," Maat instead.

Jackie shook her head, "No, no, no. The situation has changed. You are no longer in control and if you don't want to be the laughing stock of the Goa'uld you will do what I say."

"You cannot threaten me like that." she insisted.

"Moment we land all I have to say is 'the bitch can't control me' and poof, your little reign of terror is done, kaput and over. You have no choice. You screwed up when you took me. Now we are going to play this game my way." she insisted.

"And what is your way?" she asked.

"We, meaning you and me, are going to feed vital information to the Free Jaffa who then feed it to the SGC and we will bring down Anubis." she informed.

"If I refuse?" she asked.

"Does this ship have a self-destruct?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Might as well pull that switch now because both our lives are done." she told her.

"I will work with you to defeat Anubis." she agreed. "But you will not embarrass me."

Jackie smiled, "I wouldn't think of it."

 **SGC**

After returning to the SGC and informing General Hammond of the loss Sam went to her lab and quietly sat at her computer and stared off into space. She felt like her heart had been ripped in two. She simply wanted to crawl inside a deep, dark hole and never return.

Jack came to her to check on her. He quietly walked in and whispered, "Knock, knock."

She looked up with a long and depressed face. She then stated, "I killed her."

"No you didn't," he shook his head.

"I set the weapon to charge and pointed at that mothership and it killed her." she told him. "I essentially put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger."

He came closer and stated, "No! You didn't. I ordered you to use the weapon on the ship. It was my fault, not yours."

"It's not your fault," she shook her head. She then wiped the tears from her cheeks, "My god! Now I know what you went through when Charlie died. I just want to crawl into a hole and never come back out."

"Don't," he shook his head. "She wouldn't want you to do that."

She started to cry, "I can't deal with this. It's too much!"

"Sam," he told her. "You are the strongest person I know. I know what it is like to be that dark pit. You can climb out of it."

She shook her head with eyes red and swollen and she chocked, "I don't think I can on this one."

"Come here." He held close as she started to cry in his arms. The only silver lining was that fact the Goa'uld was dead and his daughter didn't die for nothing.

 **Next Day**

No one dared let Sam out of their sight that night. Everyone took turns staying with her in the SGC for they feared she might do something to herself while trapped in depths of sorrow.

Bra'tac arrived with news the following morning. Maat had survived the attack and had new host. Upon giving the photo of the new host to General Hammond the old General figured it was just the break they needed. He called SG-1 to the briefing room. He had not told them of his discovery.

Sam sat in the chair beside Jack and next to Teal'c. Her team had become very protective of her in the last 24 hours. It was the worst day of her entire life. She bonded to Jackie as if she was her own child and then she was ripped away from her.

Bra'tac also was on hand for the meeting along with Dr. Frasier. General Hammond sat at the table and gave a nod to Bra'tac. "Would you please tell SG-1 what you told me," he instructed.

"I have news! Maat survived from yesterday's battle at Memphis." he told them.

Sam bit her bottom lip as her nightmare just got worse. She couldn't hold back the tears as they rolled down her face. She wanted to cry but could only look up and wonder why the Goa'uld lived and her daughter died.

Bra'tac continued, "She has a new host. She acquired the host yesterday at the battle."

General Hammond then slid the photo taken by the Free Jaffa spies of Jackie before her. "Maat took our lieutenant as a host before escaping the battle. She is still alive."

Sam looked down at the photo. Jackie was indeed alive and was dressed in a golden robe. Her hand covered her mouth as she processed the information. "She's still alive!"

George stated, "Our first priority will be her return home."

"I appreciate that." Sam gulped.

Daniel assured her, "I know being a host isn't good but it's better than being dead. We can still save her, Sam."

"We can," she nodded feeling like she was given a second change. It was still a horrible situation but Jackie did escape the ship and was taken as a host. She could still save her. Her daughter wasn't gone just yet.

"We're going to get her back, Carter." Jack promised.

"I know we will." she agreed nodding as she dried the tears. "We still have a chance to save her. We can save her. We can get her free of the Goa'uld and she can come home."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

Janet told her, "It won't be easy getting her back. But this one is worth that risk. She wouldn't want to live as a host."

Daniel assured her, "She won't be a host long. We will get her back soon."

"She's still got a chance and that's all that matters right now," Sam told him. "I'm gonna get my daughter back if the last thing I do."

Hammond stated, "You mean your alternate's daughter."

She admitted, "I've bonded to her. It's like she's mine."

"I see," he gave a nod. "We will get her back." He then looked at Jack, "I know this is against regulations but I want you in charge of her rescue."

"Thanks you sir," he gave a nod.

 **Meanwhile**

In the heart of the second mothership that Maat had acquired, Goa'uld and host were coming to terms with their situation. First they had to practice walking to rid themselves of a wobbly walk that Jackie could only compare to a drunkard. Then they had to present themselves as a Goa'uld in total control of a host meaning Maat was to speak in public but Jackie would undermined her efforts and simply add things to demands or counter demands in her normal voice as she mimicked Maat in an act. Maat's first order of business was picking a new First Prime after she left her former First Prime to die in the battle for Memphis.

They paced back in forth as they practiced walking in Maat's private quarters of the vessel. They sported a long flowing golden robe and found coordinating how to walk with two separate minds in the same body more difficult than an intoxicated man walking in high heels.

"I need to choose a new First Prime, host." Maat started. She refused to call her host by her given name through she was well aware.

"I'm not letting you pick him." she rebutted as she walked back and forth. "You will just leave him to die if it suits you and we need someone we can trust. The First Prime will be well aware of the fact you cannot suppress me…snake."

Maat huffed, "That would require a double agent. A Tok'ra!" she shivered. "How low do you expect me to go to appease you, host?"

Jackie muttered, "You're a snake so you really can't get much lower."

"I will find a way to undo the blending and then you can leave and I get a more suitable host." she sneered.

Jackie came to a halt, "You mean take another host against her will and suppress her so you have total control."

"Of course," she admitted.

"You don't really think I am going to let you do this to someone else?" she asked.

"It's best solution for the issue at hand," she stated.

Jackie shook her head, "I got a better solution. You do what I say and behave yourself before I find a way to rip your slimy ass out of my skull and beat you to a bloody pulp."

"I hate you, host." she sneered.

"Feeling's mutual, snake!" she snorted back.

 **SGC**

Jack walked into Sam's lab to gather her for lunch. He spotted her sitting at her computer in deep thought. He walked in slowly, "Knock, knock."

She looked over at him and gave a small smile, "Hey!"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer to her ear gazing over her shoulder at the screen. "What ya thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to get Jackie to fight being suppressed. We can't let her be like that too long. The longer she is a host the more likely she will become corrupt. I figure if I can give her something to hold on to she will know help is coming…Like throwing her a lifeline….Something to hold onto while she is being mentally tortured by Maat." She gave a sigh, "I think music can reach her. It can give her something."

"You're looking at Project Moonbeam." he noticed.

"My alternate's research was about using music as a weapon and that disturbed her. Well, by that same principle I can use it as lifeline to save Jackie's mind. I can send subliminal music that her sub consciousness will pick up.

"Use the old project to send her a lifeline." he gave a nod. "That's exactly what her mother would do." He held her tight, "We will get her back home. You just figure out a way to send this lifeline to her."

"I need the music she's use to playing. What she likes!" she noted.

"Send her the song you made up in your head." he suggested. "She will know it's you."

"I never wrote it down. I don't know that much about music." she gulped.

Jack asked, "Did Jackie ever write it down?"

"She has some sheet music in Daniel's lab." she told him. "We can get a band to play it and record it and then send it to her using the project protocols." She looked up over her shoulder and into his rich brown eyes, "That will be our lifeline to her."

"Let's get to work," he whispered.

NOTE: Thanks for the all the reviews and birthday wishes. I had a great day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Poor, poor Maat! The Goa'uld queen never had a chance. Her new host turned out to be an absolute nightmare. She tried repeatedly to undo the blending but failed. It was the oddest blending for she had no reason for things to go so wrong. It was if Jackie was somehow isolated though a comic balance that seem impervious the Goa'uld. She had trouble accessing her host's memories and the mind of her host seemed to exist in two different realities at times. Sometimes she would agree with what Maat ordered and others times she would not and simply counter every demand she made. They had yet to agree on choosing a First Prime.

They were to sit in judgment of a Goa'uld court where prisoners where brought before. Normally Maat indulged in the court for she got to be as cruel as she wished and wielded unabated power. But court wasn't going so well this time for the Goa'uld. Every prisoner she sent to death Jackie would convert to time served and release. Every prisoner she sent to life in prison was also released. Every prisoner was essentially released and Maat began to feel like the laughing stock of the Goa'uld.

Much to Jackie's surprise she recognized the next prisoner brought before her. It was Vala mal Duran. She was bloody and beaten. Her long hair was partly undone from the bun she sported. Her black leather clothing was torn and dirty. She glared at the Goa'uld upon being forced down to her knees in shackles.

Maat spoke, "What is her crime?"

A Jaffa guard replied, "She was caught stealing from the treasury."

"Punishment is death," she declared and waited to what excuse her host would come up with.

Vala sneered, "You can kill me…"

Jackie then put on the act and spoke but the vocal cords did not vibrate. "However," she held up the left hand. "I am a loving and caring god…goddess…and today I grant you clemency. And…"

Maat cocked the eyebrow she controlled.

Jackie continued, "And since you have proven you can get past my security I shall make you my First Prime to prevent other thieves in the future."

Vala did a double take, "You made me what?"

"Your expertise shall serve us well." she acted like the Goa'uld in gesture. "You are now appointed First Prime."

Maat sat peeved for Jackie just picked a woman as her First Prime. How ludicrous to the Goa'uld.

Vala remained stunned and wondered if it was some cruel joke.

Jackie demanded, "Release the shackles."

The Jaffa guard complied for he too had never seen such a bizarre Goa'uld court before.

Vala rose to her feet and asked, "You really just made me your First Prime?" Her logic told her to run but instincts told something was most unusual about this new host.

"Yes," Jackie smiled. She then stated, "Your name is Vala mal Duran and you were a host for Qetesh."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

Jackie pondered an excuse.

Maat came up with a lie, "Because I am a goddess."

Jackie nodded with a grin and held up a finger, "I'm a goddess."

Vala decided to stick around to see what was going on. She played the part and gave a bow, "You're highness."

Most unfortunately for Maat her ongoing nightmare just got worse.

 **SGC**

Sam and Jack went to Daniel's lab and explained to him the idea of using music to send Jackie's a lifeline to protect her mind from the corruption of the Goa'uld.

Daniel pulled a file from his desk top, "She keeps handwritten sheet music in here."

"Great," Sam took the folder and started to glance through. She cheered, "I think I found it. This one is labeled 'mom's song'."

Jack agreed, "That would be it."

Sam stated, "We just to get a recording made of it."

"Hammond can arrange for that." he agreed.

Daniel noticed. "You seem more upbeat, Sam."

"I got a chance to save her." she nodded with a smile. She spoke to the sky, "Just hang in there Jackie. We're coming to rescue you."

 **Meanwhile**

Vala was led into Maat's private chambers upon being released. She wasn't sure what was going on but something was off.

"This is nice," Vala stated walking into the golden room. "Real shiny!"

Maat turned and snorted, "Do not speak to me in such a manner."

Vala crossed her arms wondering if she was about to be hoodwinked into be taken as a host once more.

Jackie huffed, "What manner? She was giving you a complement you ungrateful bitch."

Vala took a step back as her mouth dropped, "You're the host!"

Jackie nodded as Maat rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll my eyes me!" warned Jackie.

Vala gasped, "You still have control! She didn't suppress you?"

"Oh! She tried," Jackie revealed. "I was taken against my will nearly thirty six hours ago. The blending went wrong and I got control of the left half of my body and snake has the right half. She can't undo it. She's tried!"

"You have got to be the only one that has ever happened to." she told her. "You defied the odds. You have the power to prove the Goa'uld are not gods in anyway."

Maat held up a hand, "Are you aware of Anubis and his seemingly growing and endless power?"

"I heard about him." she admitted.

Jackie added, "Anubis is a concern and I want to use this to stop him. Maat will do whatever I say because if she gets exposed it wouldn't be a happy time for her at the Goa'uld family reunion this year. I need you to help me keep this cover and bring down Anubis."

"That's why you wanted me to be your First Prime." she quickly gathered. "But how did you know who I am?"

"Um, that's kind of complicated to explain. I'm from Earth. I was with SG-1 on Memphis when were attacked by the bitch. I'm not sure if they even know I'm still alive. I need you to funnel messages and intelligence through the Free Jaffa to Earth." Jackie explained.

Vala slunk her shoulders, "This sounds like it's gonna be a lot of work. How about you join me and we can scavenge the galaxy together?"

Jackie stated, "You mean be space pirates?"

"Us partnering up with be neat." she nodded.

"No," she shook her head. "I need you to help me and I know you can. I know you can do a whole lot more than be some space pirate, Vala."

Vala sighed, "I'll help ya take down Anubis and then you're on your own." She then stated, "Kind of." She then grinned, "So you worked with SG-1. They are legends out and about."

"Funny," Jackie mentioned. "No one on Earth has any idea what they do. It's all a secret."

"Get out!" she stated amazed.

Maat stated, "You get out! This is my private chamber."

"It was an expression," Jackie tried to explain. "She wasn't literally telling us to leave."

"She wasn't?" the Goa'uld asked.

Vala shook her head, "We little humans use expressions a lot. Of course if I could, I would have told Qetesh off."

"Was she as much of a bitch as Matt?" asked Jackie.

"That's Maat," the Goa'uld corrected.

"Maat, Matt, mutt…Whatever." she waved her off.

Maat miffed, "What I have to put up with."

Vala sneered at her, "As a former host I'm sure your current host and I can make your life so comfortable."

Maat demanded, "Is that a threat?"

Jackie nodded, "It is! So shut the hell up! Now Vala, here's my plan…"

 **24 Hours Later**

SG-1 gathered before the Gate with a plan to deliver Sam's song to Jackie on a subliminal level to hopefully preserve her mind from being corrupted by the Goa'uld.

As Jack readied himself he noticed Daniel adjusting a small bulge inside his jacket under his gear. He cocked an eyebrow, "What you got there, Daniel?" he reached over and pulled out Jackie's teddy bear from the jacket.

Daniel stated, "It's her teddy. I thought it might help reach her so I grabbed it when I told Jon what was going on."

Sam agreed, "That's a good idea. Maybe that will help reach her too."

Jack smirked at Daniel, "You're bringing her Teddy."

He snatched the bear back out of his hands, "If she sleeps better with it that means she still has an attachment to it. It's worth a shot."

"I know it is," he agreed smiled. "Just you with a teddy bear in your jacket is kind of funny."

He barked, "Why is that funny?"

"You're not exactly the type of guy who would have kids, Daniel." he told him.

Daniel confessed, "Actually I always wanted kids. Sha're and I tried to have to kids but it just never happened." He tucked the bear back into his jacket so no one could see it.

Jack then made an adjustment to the ensemble by pulling Teddy's head up so he can be seen stuck inside the jacket. "Better," he gave a nod.

The Gate established behind them and one by one they walked through to Maat's home world on a quest to save one of their own.

Moments later they emerged from the Gate overlooking the small mining village and the large triangle shaped mothership hovering above. From the distance it appeared to be the standard operation of enslaving locals to the Nagudah mines. As they came closer they discovered there were Jaffa warriors from many different legions milling about with the natives happily accomplishing different tasks.

What Jackie underestimated when she freed the prisoners and declares she was now a loving god was that the natives would respond positively and word would quickly spread. In the two days of Jackie's reign the village swelled in population as Jaffa came looking for her protection against the other Goa'uld.

"There are legions here from all sorts of System Lords," noted Daniel surprised.

Sam added, "Natives and warriors are working together! I've never this type of set up under a Goa'uld before."

Jack looked at Teal'c, "What you make of this?"

"I do not know," he replied concerned.

A Jaffa warrior recognized Teal'c and came to running to him. His was rather large with a muscular build with a light complexion and blonde hair. He once served the same System Lord as Teal'c. "Teal'c!" he called his name.

Teal'c stood and acknowledged him, "Asa! You are well!"

"I am and so are you." he smiled. "You have come to join the new legion as well?"

He stood and asked suspiciously, "Maat's new legion?"

"Indeed," he smiled. "Yesterday I was a slave and she freed me and many others."

"Why would a Goa'uld do such?" he asked him.

"Upon taking a new host Maat changed." he reported. "She is kind and forgiving."

Daniel asked him, "How is she kind and forgiving?"

Asa replied, "She freed the slaves. She freed the prisoners and refused to apply the death penalty. This is the last of the motherships for Anubis has grown stronger. Maat will stand against Anubis to protect us."

Daniel told him, "Maat has a long history of escaping and leaving her Jaffa to die. I don't think she is going to protect you from Anubis."

"She has changed," he assured him.

Jack smirked, "Great! Let's have a little talk with her. Can you get us close to her, Asa?"

He pointed towards a gathering crowd, "She's over there."

SG-1 looked over and soon discovered Jackie standing by Vala as a crowd descended on them. Jackie was dressed in a long white gown highlighted with golden jewelry while Vala took on an outfit Jackie certainly didn't approve of with tight leather pants with matching top that bared much shoulder and ran to the neck with a chock collar along with spiked high heels. She placed her hair up in a messy bun and had her features highlighted with makeup.

Asa added, "That is her new First Prime, Vala."

Daniel gasped shocked, "What the hell?"

Jack cocked his head, "Did we return to the right reality? Vala mal Duran is now chumming around with a Goa'uld?"

Sam admitted, "This is weird."

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

Vala spotted SG-1 and grinned. "Oh' look it's SG-1! I wonder if they will let me in their little club."

Jackie whispered to her, "Shit! They won't even me in the club. I only got to out with them as an advisor."

Vala whispered back, "Shall I do my First Prime thing?"

"Just don't scare Daniel," she requested. She stood back and watched as Vala walked closer to SG-1.

"If it isn't SG-1," Vala stated as got closer. "What brings you to our little paradise?"

Jack stared at her steely eyed, "We want the host."

"Oh!" she toyed with them. "Well, you can't have her."

Daniel stated, "We want to speak to Maat."

"She only speaks to me." she told them.

Daniel stated, "You were a host for Qetesh. How can you stand here before another Goa'uld and act as her First Prime and protect her?"

She came up with an excuse, "Money! Power! Fame!" She certainly couldn't tell them she was loyal to Jackie and part of a plan to take down the Goa'uld. "I understand you got control of the Memphis weapon."

Jack stood and stated, "If Maat plans on attacking the site again we blow her other mothership up too."

Vala got a good look at Jack and then glanced back to Jackie. She looked at Jack again and then back to Jackie. She could see the resemblance and wondered what she didn't know. She noted, "Ya know you look a lot like the host."

"I'm her father." he told her. Then added, "You tell Maat that she pissed off the wrong Tau'ri and I'm gonna be the biggest pain the mitka she has ever seen."

Vala turned back to Jackie and muttered under her breath, "She should have told me that little bit." She then turned back to Jack, "I'll be sure to tell her." She noticed the teddy bear in Daniel's jacket. "Is that your good luck charm? Ah, how cute!" she teased him.

"It belongs to the host." he told her. "I would like to give it to her personally."

"I will take it to her," she assured him.

He shook his head, "No!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Vala returned to Jackie and whispered, "Daniel wants to give you that stuffed toy in person."

Maat rolled her eyes and huffed, "Do either of you two know what you are doing?"

"I had Teddy since I was a baby," Jackie explained. "They must be trying to reach me and think I'm being suppressed."

Vala agreed, "That's obvious. It would have been nice if you told me Colonel O'Neill is your father."

Jackie winced, "I didn't think they would just walk in here like that."

Maat growled, "Colonel O'Neill is your father and you never bothered to tell me."

Vala countered, "You can access all her memories."

"No I can't," the Goa'uld admitted. "This is most awkward blending I have ever encountered. I cannot access her memories or speak directly to her in her mind. We can only verbally communicate and I only have control of half her body. It's as if I'm only allowed to control half of the host and not the other half."

Vala had to agree, "That is weird."

Jackie pondered, "I wonder if my mother's reality has anything to do with it?"

Vala asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"My mother was from another reality. She came here looking for help when Earth in her reality was attacked. She used the Gate to send herself to this reality and back through time. My mother is Major Carter's alternate self." she confessed.

Maat sighed, "You're mother is Major Carter and from another reality? That's has to be why I can only control half. Half of your genetic makeup comes from a different reality and that has somehow protected you."

Vala gasped, "Was I in the other reality?"

She nodded, "I met you there first. That's how I knew your name and you were a host. You helped me come back home."

Maat told her, "If you are the product of parents from two separate realities than you belong on a whole to none. You have no home."

Vala shook her head, "She has two homes. Now, what we do about them?" she motioned towards SG-1 standing off in the distance looking on.

She winced, "They are here to rescue me. I figured they would try to get me back eventually and I would have more time."

"Host," started Maat. "So far your plan to get Anubis is not working. Instead of setting up a massive intelligence operation you have attracted Jaffa escaping Anubis and the other Systems Lords. Considering Colonel O'Neill is your father and an alternate version of Samantha Carter is your mother I would expect a solid plan of action from you. Are you not equal to them in abilities?"

She admitted, "My parents are both geniuses and I'm not. I'm a musician and I suck at military strategy. I was hoping I could be a great spy."

Maat then had a palm to head moment as Jackie informed her she was not the military genius her father was. Nor was she the science genius her mother was. Instead she played music and wasn't actually a warrior at all.

"No wonder my warriors captured you so easily." Maat stated. She then told Vala, "Send them away. Tell then we do not want the toy."

Jackie shook her head, "I want my teddy. He helps me sleep at night."

Maat insisted, "We do not need a toy."

"Yes we do." she insisted.

Vala reminded her, "Daniel insists on giving it you personally."

Maat sighed, "Very well!" What else could the Goa'uld do for Jackie wanted her bear and was most unpredictable?

SG-1 stood off watching.

Daniel noticed, "Something is weird here."

"Obviously," Jack agreed.

Sam told them, "I got the music broadcasting subliminally in my pack. Maybe it's working?" She then cocked her head and pondered, "Could the two realities be somehow affecting them?"

Jackie walked with Vala back to the team. Maat was to speak on their behalf.

"SG-1," the voice echoed. "My host doesn't need the toy. You may leave." She was hoping Jackie would let the toy go for Maat found it rather childish and deep down inside wanted to get even with Jackie for not being a good and quiet host.

Jackie then put on her Goa'uld impression, "However! I am a loving god and I adore my host and would not want her without, Teddy."

Maat wished her host would simply shut up.

SG-1 traded glances. This was not normal behavior for a Goa'uld within any means.

Daniel challenged her, "If you are a loving god then you won't suppress your host, Maat."

Shoot! Jackie never thought of that response. Maat rolled her eyes rather annoyed. How could her life get any worse? She had hit rock bottom by taking this awkward host of two realities. Maat decided to wait and see what Jackie would come up with.

Jackie slowly started to reply, "Riight! I wouldn't." She then paused hoping Maat would do something to shoo them away. However, the Goa'uld stood rather amused as Jackie tried to bluff her way through SG-1 and still get her teddy bear. They stood in awkward silence.

Daniel stated, "So we want to speak to your host."

"You may," Maat stated.

"Jackie! You don't have to do what Maat says. We will bring you home." he promised.

"You're turn host," Maat replied. Oh' she managed to turn the tables for Jackie's plan to take on Anubis required she act like a Goa'uld.

"Maat is our best chance as defeating Anubis," she tried to explain. "I have to stay here."

"No you don't," Daniel pleaded. He dug the bear out of his jacket and handed it to her, "You can come home."

She took the bear in her left hand and held it tight.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Jackie is right handed. What are you trying to pull, Maat?"

Jackie asked, "Can we talk privately?"

A short time later SG-1 was led into a private area of the mothership. Vala stayed as the protection as Maat dismissed all other guards. The Goa'uld turned sharply on her heels upon the door closing and looked upon Sam.

"I require a new host." she stated.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I already told you that I'm not letting you do to someone else what you did to me. So, forget getting a new host."

Sam stated, "Jackie we can remove Maat and not give her a new host."

"It can't be undone." she told her.

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Maat admitted, "There was an error in the blending process and I cannot undo the blending. I have already tried. The blending has gone wrong. I only control half of the body and my host controls the other half. I cannot suppress her mind or quiet her."

Jackie explained, "It's like drawing a line down the middle of my body and giving me one half and the snake the other. She got the right half and I got the left."

Jack gasped, "You sure?"

She nodded, "The last thirty-six hours has been rather rough. I woke up at the helm of the escape ship and that's when I figured I was taken. I was unconscious when she took me as a host."

Maat sighed. "Yes, the only moment of peace and quiet I have with you, host."

Jackie huffed, "Shut up!"

"I will not!" Maat proclaimed. "If you would cooperate our lives would run smoothly."

"Oh, you mean like letting you order a bunch of starving prisoners to death? Or buying slaves to work the mine? Or sit back and watch you terrorize every native." she snorted. "No! I won't do that!"

Daniel smirked, "So you took a host you cannot suppress or even have total control over physically and now your host is running amok. Is that right, Maat?"

Jackie explained, "When I first realized what happened I thought I could use this to our advantage and set up a spy network to take Anubis but that didn't work out so well."

Jack added, "If you are gonna set up a spy network and pretend to be a Goa'uld you kind of need to act like one."

Maat raised the right hand, "See! I told you that! Even your father could figure that one out. I only recently discovered this host is your offspring, O'Neill. It is apparent she did not inherit any of your tactical skills."

"I told you I'm a musician." she reminded her.

"You are the worst warrior I have ever come across," she informed.

"I'm not a warrior, Matt." she rebutted.

"That's Maat," she snarled.

"Mutt," she smirked.

"Can you at least properly pronounce my name, host?" she huffed.

"Sure! Soon as you stop calling me host, bitch." she remarked.

Daniel looked at Jackie and spoke to the pair, "Boy what I have given to be a fly on that wall the last thirty-six hours here."

"I would kill such an insect." Maat stated unsure what he meant.

"That was an expression." the host informed.

"Oh," she puckered in thought. "Tau'ri are a pain in the mitka! You use too many expressions."

Jackie smiled, "Well your holy worshipfulness, since you are not going to rely on any Goa'uld to help us I would say you have no choice but to help the Tau'ri."

"If I refuse," she growled.

"I go out there and tell everybody what happened." she pointed to the door.

Jack informed, "We can use this little situation you got going her to bring down Anubis. But you won't be able to do that on your own, kid."

Sam countered, "We need to get you back to the base and have a battery of test run. Taking down Anubis is an afterthought right now."

Jack turned to Sam and began, "We can't lose this avenue, Carter. She's in a position to pose a Goa'uld."

"We need to run test to see if the blending can be undone." she insisted.

"This is an opportunity we will not get again," he reminded her.

"I don't care," she shook her head. "You can pull rank! I don't care. She's my flesh and blood too and I'm not leaving her like this."

Vala spoke up, "I got an idea. How about Jackie goes back with you for testing and we tell everyone Maat is making a deal with Earth. That you guys made an alliance and that will send some shock waves through the System Lords."

Jackie agreed, "We could do that. If it looks like the bitch has fractured from the System Lords and is growing in power that will undermine the Goa'uld as a whole. I can go back and Janet can run those tests to see what caused this."

Sam told her, "I'm betting it has something to do with cascade failure."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Goa'uld and host underwent a battery of testing. SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser gathered around the briefing room table with General Hammond to discuss the results.

"What do we have, Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked concerned.

"All standard testing indicates a normal blending. It even appears normal on all scans but as you can see the Goa'uld can only control the right side of the body and cannot suppress the host at all. Sam has a theory as to why." she looked to Sam.

Sam started, "Jackie's existence is highly unusual. She has genetic material from two different realities. She gets half her DNA from her father and half from my alternate. Cascade failure happens when the same matter occupies the same space. When you have matters from two different realities combined into the same space the standard laws of physics no longer apply. Her mother and I both know that Jackie is unique due to the blending of matter from two different realities. We know it can alter the laws of physics. What we don't know is how it will alter the laws of physics. The reason Maat can only control of her body is because only half of Jackie is from this reality. The other half is from her mother's reality and that has somehow disrupted Maat's ability to control her."

Daniel asked, "Could other side effects from this…" he reached to coin a term, "double reality DNA…manifest?"

Sam gave a sigh and a nod, "It can but I have no idea what could manifest. Right now it's protecting Jackie from being completely over taken. In Jackie's case the laws of physics as we know them has been thrown out the window by her very conception. We just don't know what could manifest later on."

Jack asked alarmed, "She's not going start developing super powers is she? I mean is kid suddenly gonna turn into Super Girl and fly?"

Sam stated, "It's doubtful she will be able to fly but keep in mind her DNA structure alone has already defied the laws of physics. She could develop abilities we wouldn't normally see."

Hammond asked, "Such as?"

"It's hard to say but just taking guess I would say things like telepathy, telekinetic, remote viewing for example. Since her DNA has already defied the laws of physics that opens up her mind the ability to do things we struggle to understand. She's got a high IQ, but it's the high end of normal and yet she can play nearly thirty instruments. One manifestation of the dual reality genetics is musical aptitude that exceeds normal abilities. Her musical ability is a side effect of the dual reality DNA she has."

Daniel added, "She picked up Ancient faster than anyone I have ever seen. I hardly had to teach her anything. She said she picked up Spanish just going to bars and over hearing it. That's could be a side effect of the dual reality DNA too."

Jack spouted, "She's not gonna sprout gills are anything? No odd mutations coming down the pipe?" Suddenly with the realizing that her DNA defied the laws of physics Jack starting to envision a runaway genetic system with mutating abilities.

Janet shook her head, "Her cellular structure is stable. She's not gonna suddenly grow a third eye and sprout wings, sir. You can relax!"

Jack huffed, "This whole notion of dual reality DNA that can defy the laws of physics is kind of freaking me out!"

Sam added, "It worries me too. But I think these mutations will be more along the lines of the mind and what she can access mentally. Her mind has the potential of expanding beyond anything we have seen."

Daniel added, "She has the potential of ascending, Jack. And if Anubis is half ascended then she might have the metal ability to defeat him."

Jack asked, "How can she do that?"

He suggested, "She can probably access the other ascended mentally if she wants too."

Jack shook his head and muttered, "My kid has the power to take on Anubis and the other ascended and she can't sleep without her teddy bear. This is insane!"

Teal'c smiled, "In thirty-six hours LieutenantConverse has completely naturalized a powerful System Lord without much effort. I believe she has broken your record, ColonelO'Neill."

Teal'c had a way of putting things in perspective. He smiled, "My kid is pretty cool, huh?"

He gave a nod, "Indeed."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack's teenage clone Jon had come to the base to visit upon hearing they had rescued Jackie. He wore jeans and an Air- Force gray t-shirt with sneakers. He grinned as he was led into a secured recreation room.

"Hey kid!" he cheered relieved to have her back home. He found Jacob Carter, sporting the guard uniform for the school was already visiting Jackie who had been given green BDU's to wear on base. They sat at the card table sipping coffee.

"Jon!" she grinned back. She tried to get up to hug him but she found the Goa'uld was not cooperating. She had to remain seated, "I would hug you but Matt isn't playing nice."

"Maat," she corrected her. "Host!"

"I mean the mutt." she stated annoyed.

Jacob chuckled, "You call her everything but, don't ya."

Jon walked over and hugged her, "You gave us all a scare."

"Didn't mean too." she whispered.

He took a seat at the table, "I brought you some things. I know you won't be home for a while." He then placed her cell phone on the table. "I brought your phone too. Someone has been calling you nonstop on it and just leaving a number to call."

She asked curiously, "Who?"

"I don't know." he told her. "I just let it go to voice mail."

She turned the phone on to retrieve her messages. "I'll take care of whoever that is now." She entered her pin number to retrieve the voice mail.

The recording started to play, "It's raining banjos." The voice was that of a man. "You will follow these instructions to the letter. You will gain reports from Colonel O'Neill on Project Moonbeam and mail them to this Post Office Box…."

Jackie seemed to have gone into some sort of trance. Maat took the phone out of her hand and stated, "My host has just told to send information on Project Moonbeam to a post office box."

"Jackie?" Jon asked concerned but she didn't reply.

Jacob asked, "Was there a phrase at the beginning of the recording?"

Maat replied, "Yes! It started with the phrase: 'It is raining banjos.' What does that mean?"

Jackie attempted to stand but could not. She stared into space as if she simply wasn't there.

Jacob pondered, "What would be snap out of it phrase?" He then figured, "The sun is shining."

Jackie suddenly snapped out of the stupor and looked about. "Something wrong?" she wasn't sure what had happened.

Jacob told her, "They got ya."

She asked, "Who?"

"MK Ultra." he told her. "On your voice mail is a phrase that I can't repeat to you. You went into the trance and were told to send information on Project Moonbeam to a post office box. Maat hung up the phone and informed us of what happened."

She sat baffled, "What?"

Jacob sighed, "Somehow they managed to get to you."

"Who?" she asked concerned.

"The CIA." he told her.

Jon asked, "When you went into the school did anything odd happen to you?"

"No," she shook her head.

Jacob told him, "She won't know. MK Ultra would have made major advancements. They could have hypnotized her with a flash of a light."

Jon took the phone and started to look at the call received records. "She didn't start getting these weird calls until after she went into the school. Whatever happened it was when she was in the school."

Maat asked, "What is MK Ultra?"

Jacob explained, "It was a mind control experiment conducted years ago. They officially shut it down but I had sources who said otherwise."

"You can control the Tau'ri by simply controlling the mind." she gathered.

Jacob nodded, "Yes!"

"That's a far more efficient way of controlling a population. I wish I had thought of that." she admitted.

Jacob asked, "What the matter, Maat? Brute forced wasn't working so well?"

"It takes much resources." she admitted.

Jacob spoke to Jon, "We gotta tell Jack what happened."

Jackie sat shaking, "I've been hypnotized?"

Her grandfather admitted, "You were but we can undo that. It can take time."

"I could have placed everyone in danger." she gulped.

Jon assured her, "It happened in the school. You said Bausch was friendly old man. It's an act and now I wonder if he has other students that he hypnotized. He's the band director and teaches classes. Music can be hypnotic. I bet he did it!"

"Everyone in that band room would be subject." Jacob figured. "Cassie has him as a teacher. Her mother is the base CMO!"

Jon figured, "He's using the kids to get information on the SGC!"

Jacob stood up and held out a hand to Jackie and Maat. "Come on! We need to tell Jack and George what happened."

 **Short Time Later**

Jacob and Jon led Jackie with Maat into the briefing room as General Hammond was finishing up the meeting with SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser. He called out, "We need to talk!"

Hammond looked over, "What's this about Jacob?"

"You'll see." he replied. He went to the coffee pot and grabbed and nearby ceramic mug. He then placed it in Jackie's left hand. He looked to his audience. "You need to see this." He stepped back and spoke the command. "It's raining banjos."

Jackie immediately went into a stupor while everyone sat confused.

Jacob then gave a demand, "Throw that mug as hard as you can against that wall." he motioned towards the far wall.

She complied and the mug shattered against the wall.

Jacob gave another command, "Recite the alphabet backwards."

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A." she replied.

Hammond asked, "What is going on here?"

Jacob told him, "Right now Jackie is under a hypnotic trance. The trigger phrase is 'It's raining banjos.' To bring her out the phrase is 'The sun is shining.'"

Jackie blinked and suddenly came around and spotted the broken mug, "What happened?"

Sam told her, "Dad had you throw the mug against the wall."

"I don't remember doing that." she gulped.

Jacob assured her, "You won't remember. That was by design."

Maat smiled, "So, all I do is say 'It's raining banjos' and my host does whatever I say." She was most pleased and then stated a demand. "Host, I am your god."

Jackie made a face, "What the hell is she talking about?"

Maat asked, "You're not hypnotized?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. What kind of stupid phrase is that?"

Jacob then stated, "It's raining banjos."

Jackie then went back into the stupor.

He then asked, "Who do you take orders from?"

"CIA and Military Officers." she replied.

"You will never take orders from a Goa'uld. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"The sun is shining." he stated.

Jackie came out of trance, "What happened?"

"I just gave you another layer of protection." he told her. "If you hear the banjo phrase from a CIA or Military Officers you will go into the trance. I placed you into the trance and gave a command that you will never take orders from a Goa'uld. Maat tried to use it against you."

Maat admitted, "Such technology would have allowed me to suppress you."

Jacob huffed, "I will never allow you to suppress my granddaughter."

Jackie asked unsure, "How deep into the CIA projects were you, Grandpa?"

"Deep enough," he told her.

Daniel stated, "So if any military or CIA officers say the phrase 'It's raining banjos.' Jackie will go into a hypnotic trance and will take order from them but someone like me has no power over her."

"Correct." Jacob nodded.

"It's raining banjos?" asked Jackie. "What a stupid phrase." She pondered why it was so silly.

Jacob explained, "It has to something they can slip into a conversation but is unique enough it will trigger the trance. I was a General and your mind recognized me as a military officer."

Jack asked unsure, "So if say 'It's raining banjos' my kid will go into a trance?"

Jackie stood in a trance waiting for instructions.

"She just went into one," Jacob told him.

Jack pondered and then gave a demand, "Raise your hand."

Jackie complied.

He then stated, "Slap Daniel with it."

She turned to Daniel who sat nearby and slapped him across the back of the head. She then waited for the next command.

Daniel rubbed his head, "Thanks Jack!"

Jack then started, "You will never, ever…"

Jacob had enough and stated, "The sun is shining."

Jack snorted, "I wasn't done protecting her."

Jacob asked, "What were you gonna order her to do, Jack."

"To never sleep with Daniel." he huffed.

Jacob stood and winced, "Sorry about that."

"Thanks Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes annoyed.

Jackie stated, "I'm really tired."

Jacob informed, "It's a side effect of putting someone in and out of a trance so much. You should get some rest."

Hammond asked, "What happened to her?"

"Bausch got to her." he explained. "He put in her in a trance and gave her demands when she was undercover in school. And judging how well it worked I'm guessing he has a number of students whose parents work in the SGC under his control. The CIA could already be in here and we won't know it."

Sam asked alarmed, "What do we do to get them out of the SGC, Dad?"

"The only to stop the CIA is to dismantle it. The last president who tried to do that didn't get very far." he sighed.

Jack asked, "Which President was that?"

"Kennedy," he gave a nod.

Jack asked, "The CIA killed Kennedy?"

Jacob let out a sigh, "The CIA is structured like any high level organization. It's divided into different levels and structured so it's on a need to know only bases. The lower level CIA agent is usually told they are doing things for freedom and the American way. They don't know what the real goals are. Only top level knows that. Kennedy was going to shatter the CIA and break it up. They shot him to stop him. Oswald was a CIA asset of low level and was set up to be the patsy from the get go. The kill zone was manned by six shooters. They knew ahead of time the narrative will not match up with the wounds on body of the president. They killed a local cop who was noted for looking JFK with intent to switch the bodies. They were rather sloppy to be honest and people knew there was a conspiracy right away."

Sam gulped, "How do you know all this, Dad?"

"I worked closely with the CIA at the time for the Air Force. They tried to recruit me to work for them. I was told the story of happened by another agent who was there and confessed after having a few too many drinks." he admitted.

Jack asked, "So a drunk told ya that?"

"Jack," he tried to explain. "There were more bullet holes than shots fired. Secret Service was ordered to stand down before entering the kill zones for no reason. Kennedy was literally driven into a shooting gallery. Which do you believe? Oswald killed him with rifle that is notorious for missing its targets or a number of snipers took the President out?"

"Option two," he admitted.

Janet asked, "Are you saying that if we try to stop these guys they will kill us?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes! The CIA is like an octopus. You can cut one arm off but another one will grow back."

Jack asked, "So what do we do?"

"There is a silver lining in this dark could, Jack." he replied. "The CIA is also noted for internal fractures as different fractions jockey for power. We can't destroy the CIA but we can fracture it deeper and force Bausch out."

Hammond stated, "We will need an inside man for that."

"Me," Jacob volunteered. "I can get in and take down Bausch. The CIA loves to recruit military and their children as assets. I can bring Sammy with me and since you already established Jack's clone as her son, we can bring him in too. Jackie has already been compromised and I don't want her any where's near him."

"Agreed," Hammond gave a nod. He looked at Sam, "You and Jon will be working with Jacob on this mission." He looked at Jackie to determine what to do with her. She sat staring off into space as if she was back in a trance. Hammond asked, "Is she in a trance, Jacob?"

"I didn't put her in one." he stated.

"Lieutenant?" Hammond asked.

Jack reached across and snapped his fingers before her face, "Jackie!"

She suddenly snapped back and looked about.

The Goa'uld huffed, "What was that?"

"I don't know," she shook her head breathing heavy.

Sam asked concerned, "You okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was suddenly in the ship and I was watching this Goa'uld…"

Maat explained, "We were in Anubis's mothership and we could watch what he was doing without him knowing we were there."

Jacob asked, "Remote viewing?"

Sam puffed her cheeks, "Jackie's mind can reach beyond the physical realm and see things we cannot due to the DNA being from two different realities." She spoke to Jackie, "You saw Anubis. What was he doing?"

"He was making these soldiers." she told her. "They looked engineered."

Daniel suggested, "While Sam and Jacob are infiltrating Bausch, I can work with Jackie on what she saw."

Jack asked, "And what am I supposed to do, Daniel?"

"Um…" he pondered.

Jacob smiled, "I think it's time for Jimmy's past to come back to haunt him."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Retried General Jacob Carter had returned back to the local high school with Jack's clone, Jon. He led Jon into the building after they left the emergency meeting at the SGC. Upon entering the school Jacob's eyes landed on James Bausch who was coming out of the main office. He sported a gray blazer over a white button down shirt and matching trousers.

Jacob called out, "Jimmy!"

Bausch paused before him. The corner of his lip tugged up, "Good to see you, Jake."

Jon stood perplexed for in Jack's memories no one ever called Jacob Carter such a name.

Jacob continued the cover, "I see you met my grandson…Jon."

He gave a nod, "One of the star athletes in the school. I had no idea he was your grandson. Is Mrs. Jackson your daughter?"

Jacob nodded, "Sammy! She used to be military. She's now a substitute teacher."

"I met her once," he replied. He quietly asked, "Is she any relation to a former Air Force lieutenant named Converse?"

Jacob smirked, "Distant! So, this is what you do now? Teach music!"

He nodded, "So it is." He then asked, "Jon's sister Jackie is your granddaughter as well?"

Jacob nodded, "She is!" He then leaned closer, "I'm not too happy about the banjos."

Bausch rebutted, "You always were a terrible liar, Jake. I am well aware that her mother was that pain in the ass lieutenant who stole information from one of my old projects."

Jacob smirked, "Apparently I'm a better liar than you think."

Bausch asked, "What do you want, Jake?"

"What are you really doing here?" he asked him.

Bausch smiled, "I'm a music teacher."

Jacob shook his head, "You're still CIA. What sub project is this? Spy on the SGC? I imagine you know what is in the mountain."

Bausch asked him, "Hitting too much acid lately?"

"I haven't touched that crap in decades." he snorted. He then got in his face, "You and me are gonna have a little talk today after school, Jimmy."

He agreed, "I wouldn't miss it." The bell rang, "I guess I need to get to class now." He held up a finger, "Cassie Fraiser is a very talented young musician as you know. Her mother is in quite the position."

Jacob squinted, "Leave Cassie alone."

He paused before leaving, "You always failed to see the bigger picture, Jake. See ya after school." He walked by rather smug.

Jon looked at Jacob and gasped, "Jake! Acid!"

"It was a different time." he told him. "To prove loyalty to the programs you had to try the drugs yourself."

Jon held up a finger, "So you tripped on LSD?"

Jacob reported, "The drug has suggestive affects. In high concentrations it makes a subject very open to suggestion and hypnotism. Somehow he gave it Jackie and planted the commands."

Jon stated, "She would know is she was given LSD."

"They were working on delivery systems when I left. It could have been nothing more than handing her a piece of gum or candy."

Jon winced, "She really likes mints. He has mints on his desk that he gives out to the kids."

Jacob stated, "Get me a mint so I can have it tested."

"Right," he gave a nod trying to figure how to sneak into the music room.

 **Few Hours Later**

Teenage clone, Jon O'Neill has managed to get into the music room and snatch a mint as well as a pack of gum that Bausch kept in his desk. He got the articles to Jacob who handed them off to Sam who took them to the SGC to have them analyzed for any drugs.

Jack and Teal'c hung around the lab with Janet and Sam waiting for the testing results. Janet retrieved the printout from the machine that she placed the candy and gum into prior.

Her scanned over the results, "Both the mint and the stick of gum have LSD." She slowly nodded as she continued reading the report. "It's a highly refined compound, about a thousand time strong than regular LSD." She looked up, "He's been giving the kids a highly refined form of LSD in music class. Cassie is always getting mints from him." She shoulder's slunk, "Here I am preaching to her about staying away from drug dealers and thugs and her music teacher is slipping her LSD in mints."

Jack stated, "That's one way of making it look like candy and slipping it to kids." He shook his head, "He's more of monster than even I initially thought."

Janet winced, "Jackie only had one does and he was able to mess with her mind. What has he done to Cassie? She's had multiple doses and would have more access to information than most kids."

Sam stated, "Cassie has a cell phone! All he has to do is call her, speak a command and she will do whatever he tells her to do."

Janet's gulped, "I feel sick to my stomach."

Teal'c stated the obvious, "The first action we must address is his access to intelligence via CassieFrasier. We must confiscate the phone."

Jack nodded, "And then get her into detox. Cut off his access to the SGC." He then stated, "I'll have mini-me bring her into the SGC and tell him about the drugs."

"Good idea," Janet wiped a tear from her cheek. "You never think something like would happen to your kid."

Sam wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Cassie doesn't even know she was drugged. Jackie didn't know she was drugged. It looked like a regular mint and that could have happened to any of us. All he had to do was offer a mint and wait ten seconds for the drug to take effect."

Janet shook her head, "James Bausch is pretty damn slick."

Jack looked at Sam and smiled, "Stevie had nice term for him."

Sam asked, "What did she call him? An asshole! Because frankly that's what he is."

Jack nodded and grinned, "To his face!"

Janet stated, "We have enough evidence with the candy and gum to have the asshole arrested for giving drugs to kids. Maybe we should call the cops?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know. Mark is friends with the cops and…" she winced.

"What?" she asked.

"There this cop he wants to fix me up with." she confessed. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Janet rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jack stated, "You didn't tell him about us?"

"I haven't had the time and how do I explain Jackie? I was going on thirteen when she was born." she reminded him. "I can't think of a way to bring her into the family without making up a lie. If Dad tells him she's his daughter that makes her my half-sister. And since she now calls me 'Mom' half the time that's not gonna work anyways."

Janet motioned, "Jackie told me you two were planning on getting married. Why not tell him you're her step mom, like it is for Charlie."

Sam told her, "We haven't actually planned a wedding. Matter of fact, Jack hasn't even asked me. That's Jackie's doing! She's planning our wedding in her head."

Janet chuckled. "Well, I hope she tells you when and where you are getting married."

Teal'c announced, "Their wedding is planned for this July, Saturday the 9th at 10 in the morning at the cabin."

Jack, Sam and Janet all looked over at him.

Jack asked, "My kid tell ya that?"

"Indeed." he nodded.

Jack wondered, "Did she buy the rings and rent me a tux yet?"

"She was in the process of planning the wedding when she was taken as a host." he reported.

Janet snickered, "Looks like you're getting married in a month, Sam."

 **Meanwhile - Daniel's lab**

Daniel had Jackie with Maat sit quietly on the sofa in his lab as he tried to explore what vision the pair experienced. In an odd way Jackie being taken as a host saved her from the clutches of James Bausch. The blending somehow forced her mind to expand while the Goa'uld exposed the previous weaponized hypnosis the host had endured.

Using a metronome to place Jackie into a rhythmic trance Daniel sat across from her on a chair and softly asked, "What do you see?"

"Anubis is dying." she softly replied. "He's speaking to a being named Oma. He's telling her that he has changed and is good and pure."

"What did Oma do?" he gulped.

"She believes him and helps him ascend." she explained. "He was lying. He has not changed."

"So Anubis was ascended by Oma. Then what happened to him?" he asked.

"The other ascended try to send him back but he fights them and they fail to send him back completely. He's stuck between ascension and death." she reported.

"Can we send him back the rest of the way?" he asked unsure.

"He can only be neutralized by another ascended being but that ascended being will also be neutralized." she replied.

Daniel figured, "Only the ascended can kill him and that will kill whoever takes him out. Are there any other options that we can do to contain him? Lock him away indefinitely."

"Yes," she nodded. "The tesseract will contain him."

"What is the tesseract?" he asked.

"It's a four dimensional cube prism that can trap any being of trans-dimensional existence within its layers." she reported.

"Where do we find one?" he asked.

She replied, "There is one on Atlantis."

Daniel asked, "Plato's Atlantis?"

"It's a city built by the Ancients." she replied. "It's in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Can you give me the Gate address?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

 **Short Time Later**

Hammond held a briefing at the end of the day. He wanted everyone on the same page as to what was happening all at once. He took a seat at the head of the table with SG-1, Dr. Fraiser and Jacob Carter.

Hammond looked at Jack and asked, "What were the results of the analysis of the mints and gum that Jon brought to us from the school?"

"Loaded with LSD," he informed.

Janet added, "A highly refined and very potent form of LSD. I've never seen stuff like this before. This stuff is out of a highly advanced lab."

"I see," he stated worried.

Jacob added, "It's obviously a CIA lab."

Janet gulped, "And Bausch has been handing it out to his class, including Cassie. I think Cassie is a target."

"I guarantee she is," stated Jacob. "I have a meeting with Bausch tonight. I would like SG-1 for backup. I'm not sure how it's going to go down. I'm gonna expose the LSD and the music program in the school."

"You will have all the backup you need Jacob," Hammond assured him. "Where is the meeting?"

"Local bar! Place is a dive." he informed. "Just the kind of place for this type of thing to go down. They have open mic night. It's like a contest for local musicians and standup routines. I figure we can send in a few using that cover. Jackie can play on stage to distract him from SG-1 being there."

Daniel spoke, "I'm not sure she is ready to play. She only has control of half her body and can easily go into that remote viewing trance."

Jacob told him, "We need a distraction from SG-1. She can still sing. Maybe put her up there with Charlie and Jon. They can both play guitars."

Daniel sighed, "That could work but the information I got today from her is pretty alarming."

"How so?" asked Hammond.

"Let's see," he began to count on his fingers, "She said Anubis was ascended and the other ascended tried to send him back and failed. We cannot kill Anubis, only another ascended being can do that and that would be suicide. And last but not least there is a multi-dimensional cube located on the lost city of Atlantis, which is in the Pegasus system, which can hold Anubis indefinitely." He then cocked his head, "Did I mention she gave me the dialing address too?"

Sam gasped, "The Pegasus system is another galaxy! We can't dial that far out!"

"Oh, she also told me where to find a ZPM," he smirked. "Because her mind is made of genetic material from two realities she has access to the same knowledge the Ascended have. However, it drains her whenever she accesses it. She's sleeping right now."

Janet stated, "I will have to monitor her closely when she goes into that trance. If it's draining her it could be detrimental to her health."

Hammond agreed, "For now on Lt. Converse only willing enters a remote viewing trance under Dr. Fraiser's supervision. We will confront Bausch tonight at the bar. If Jackie is feeling will enough to sing she can attend. Otherwise we will have Jon and Lt. O'Neill go in as amateur musicians."

Sam asked, "Anubis and the lost city of Atlantis, sir?"

"We will start addressing that issue soon." he assured her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Local Bar**

James Bausch sat in a corner table nursing a beer. He wore jeans and white button down shirt as his eyes scanned the crowd around him. He noticed Jon from school placing equipment on the nearby stage for "open mic" night. He cocked an eye as he got a good look at Charlie O'Neill who was helping him set up the equipment. The young man looked much like that young captain from so long ago. He gazed around to the bar and spotted Jackie sitting next to a short woman with long black hair as they nursed some cocktails. He then noticed Sam was also at the bar with the pair as she too nursed a cocktail. All three women wore jeans and blouses to blend in with the crowd. He spotted Daniel sitting at another table beside the former school security guard, Teal'c who wore a knit hat with black jeans and matching t-shirt. He looked about as he grew more alarmed.

Jacob walked into the bar next with Jack behind him. Both men were dressed in jeans and flannel shirts to blend in with the patrons of the bar. Bausch gulped for he figured something was about to go down.

Jacob and Jack both took a seat next to Bausch at the table. Jacob smiled, "Jimmy! Remember my old friend, Jack!"

"O'Neill!" he greeted. "You were a captain under me."

He nodded, "Now I'm a colonel."

He slowly nodded, "That colonel O'Neill."

Jack leaned forward, "Remember that hot little number I was dating back then? Stevie Converse?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"This man is her father." he told him.

Bausch seemed confused, "I'm not sure I follow."

Jacob smirked, "Come on Jimmy! I know what you are doing. You got those little mints that you hand out to the band loaded with LSD. How did you get Jackie hypnotized? What method did you use? The LSD in those mints is super concentrated. It's from a government lab. Matter of fact, Dr. Frasier has traced it down to the lab it came from this afternoon. When she found out you have been drugging her daughter she got a little pissed off."

"You can't prove a thing," he smirked.

"You know Jackie's mother was Lt. Converse." Jacob told him. "And I know that you know what is going on in the mountain. You know all about the Gate and you are feeding information to those who should not have it. What you don't know is not only can we travel to other plants but also to other realities, dimensions and through time. In another reality, there is another version of you who took advantage of an alien invasion and declared himself president of the United States. In that reality was other versions of me, Jack…My daughter…And she came here seeking help but was thrown back through time to the eighties. You see Lt. Converse was my daughter in that other reality. That's why my daughter Sammy looks just like her." He leaned closer, "I know you are using the kids as Manchurian candidates to spy on the SGC. We also found your number in Cassie's phone and we have recordings of messages you left her."

He sat baffled, "I told her to erase those!"

Jacob smirked, "You see the great part about having so many alphabet agencies is one is always doing something the other is not aware of. The NSA has kept a record of every phone call and every text every single citizen has sent. It didn't take much to find the saved copies. Oh' and your phone records and the deals you are making with third world dictators just scream treason."

"Come after me and I will expose every project you have been on Jacob." he warned him.

Jacob chuckled, "I'm so glad I moved off word after 9/11. You know that Patriot Act you helped write. Yeah, that says once your declared a terrorist you basically have no rights and I'm declaring you a domestic terrorist. SG-1 is here to take you into custody."

Bausch assured him, "I have friends on the inside. You won't keep me for long."

"I know!" he nodded, "Which is why you will be held off world and have your secret trial there. You finally got it, Jimmy. You finally got that reality you always wanted where the Bill of Rights meant nothing and those in power ruled unabated. That was your dream, wasn't it?"

He sat looking peeved and scowled.

Jack added, "Except he imagined himself as ruler of that world."

 **A Week Later**

General Hammond received some disturbing news from the Alpha site which held James Bausch as he awaited treason charges. He called Jacob and SG-1 into briefing room to give them the news.

Jack wandered in wondering what was up. "What's up?" He was happy and cheerful for his life was going forward. He spotted Jacob sitting at the table. He was back in the Tok'ra outfit. "Jacob!"

"Jack," he gave a nod.

Sam was right behind Jack with Daniel. She grinned at her father, "Dad! I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"I missed you too," he smiled at her.

Hammond stated, "Have a seat."

SG-1 settled in around the table.

Hammond took his seat and looked at Jacob, "The Alpha site was attacked this morning. It was a hit and run attack."

Jack asked concerned, "By whom?"

"We don't know." he admitted. "Whoever attacked was after one man. Bausch! He was broken out of his cell and escaped with the attackers."

Jacob closed his eyes, "They are already operating off world."

Jack held up a hand, "The CIA is also operating off world! They have their own ships?"

Jacob winced, "I think they probably do."

Jack huffed, "Are you kidding me!"

"I wish I was," he conceded. "They did get Roswell from the Air Force in sixty two."

Sam stated confused, "That was a weather balloon, Dad."

He winced, "No it was an actual UFO. They looked a lot like Asgard but not quite the same."

Sam put her head in her hands, "I wish the government would tell us everything."

"They compartmentalize it," he shrugged.

Daniel sat baffled, "How does the CIA get a space ship and we don't know it? How can that happen?"

Jacob shrugged, "They have underground bases we do not have access to."

Jack gasped, "What!"

"Just great!" Daniel huffed, "Now Bausch is out there somewhere!" He waved his hand above his head. "He went with us far too easy. It was like he wanted to get arrested."

Jacob winced, "It could have been part of a bigger plan."

Daniel snorted, "What?"

He tried to explain, "The CIA plans things in layers. They might have wanted us to bring him off world where they could simply pick him up. The whole thing could have been part of another plan…Problem, reaction, solution."

Jack asked, "You mean to tell me we could have done exactly what the CIA wanted us to do?"

"It's possible," he winced. "Like I said, the Goa'uld are easier to deal with then the CIA. They are rather open about their plans. It's cut and dry with the Goa'uld."

Daniel sat dumbfounded, "This whole thing was an elaborate plan to get James Bausch off world so the CIA could just spring him from the Alpha site for who know why?"

Jacob sighed, "It's possible."

Sam sat beside herself. All she could do was look up at the sky and mutter, "For crying out loud."

The End

Note: There is a sequel in the works. SG-1 leads a quest to Atlantis to find a way to stop Anubis and discover another quantum mirror. (I have not named a title yet.) Thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
